


Lonely Souls

by jo_kay927



Series: Co-Writes with Nina [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 89,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/pseuds/jo_kay927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Lonely Souls realise that they complete the other. My only Kribbs fic :P. Another Co-Write with the most Wonderfully brilliant Kundry Athalia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound. Another Co-Write with the wonderful Nina
> 
> Something totally different to what I normally write...but we decided to have a go :P 
> 
> It'll be written in first person mode, with myself as Gibbs and Nina as Kort

+GIBBS+

I sit there watching the man I love flirting with once more with one of the ladies from HR and sigh as the stirrings of jealousy and longing once more stirs within my gut. I try to ignore how much I wish he'd speak to me like that and how it'll feel to have his strong hands running over my body, making me beg and fidget beneath him as he takes the control and tames the 'Great White' of 'Leroy Jethro Gibbs'. A snort escapes my throat at the thought and shake my head before barking "DiNozzo!"

He starts and gives me a smile before dismissing the woman "Yeah Boss?" I just stare at him with a blank look, inwardly smirking at the way he looks apologetic "Sorry Boss...Won't happen again Boss"

I shake my head "As if DiNozzo" and my gut flutters at the smile I get in return, but hide the smirk that crosses my face as I turn back to the computer.

I look up around an hour later and stretch out my back, grunting at the soft pop before standing "Alright people...that's enough for today, be here Monday 0600" with that I grab my badge and gun before leaving the building and head home.

I pace the floor as I have too much energy and chuckle as I realise how much coffee I've had but have been stuck on Cold Cases all frigging day. After nodding to myself, I run upstairs to change out of my dirty jeans and hoodie combo into a clean pair and a white button up before heading downstairs to grab my jacket and jog up to my truck. I sit there and take a deep breath as I start the vehicle and pull out of my drive as I head to the place no-one would ever think I go too.

As the Club comes to view, a soft smile crosses my face as I park a few feet away and I gaze at 'The Pink Rabbit'. No-one would ever believe that I wasn't as straight as many other Marines, granted I haven't had many male Lovers throughout the years and no long term ones since Langer. A pain shoots through my chest at the thought of his name and I shake myself out of my grief as I get out and lock up before entering the Club.

The music is deafening and I ignore the urge to cover my ears as I gaze around the Club to see if anyone picks up my interest. I head to the Bar and order a Bourbon neat, but turn as the seat beside me gets taken and a familiar British accent states "Mines a Scotch on the rocks"

+KORT+

This is the last place where I thought I could have found one like him. Well, I haven't got too much time to worry about myself...Probably he didn't even noticed me. At any rate, as I've stated, I can't put the accent in any worries. I am here to find...(What, you, dirty piece of waste...nauseating sod? What? Another furtive cock to suck, another anonymous arse to penetrate in a senseless way? Another unknown face you shan't see again?) And it's better if I shan't see these faces again...The Agency is very permissive in many senses (As it happened when they discovered the needle and the three flasks of heroin inside one of the drawers of my desk), but...homosexuality? (As my Father would have said 'Sodomy'!?) My Father baptized me as 'the Sodomite of the Family', when he discovered me in our garden, (Or what my poor Mother used to call 'Garden', because it was no more than a patch of land covered by dirt and garbage), and my hands inside Alfred Townsend's trousers. I could have avoided that...but Alfred was so beautiful, for God's sake, with those immense ice blue eyes and his dark chocolate hair falling all over his broad but delicate shoulders! Yes, the sodomite of the Family. A Family whose household head was a hopeless drunkard, always beating on everything and everyone. I knew about his attempts to force the poor innocent Rachel...She even had blood running down her legs and my Mother (Poor victim!), covering the monster when saying that 'it was the period'...he raped his own Daughter and I clenched my fists. Well, all of this comes back inside my Scotch and reflexes with all its hideous colours in each piece of ice.

+GIBBS+

I watch the emotions flashing across the normally cocky mans face as he gazes into the Scotch I have just brought and frown at the deep flash of sadness I spot. After glancing around (I don't know why...it is a Gay Club after all!) before discreetly patting the British mans leg, pausing as the jade eye snaps up to stare into my own Iced ones and shrug "What's up Kort? This isn't the place I would have ever pictured you in..."

He gives me a sneer and goes to leave, but I grab his arm and shake my head as he re-takes his seat. He eyes me up, like a snake with a mouse in its sight "It's not the place I ever 'pictured' you in...Leroy"

I bristle at the use of my first name and give him my infamous glare as I growl "Same here...Thomas"

+KORT+

He is always so dry, I can read everything and nothing in his voice. At once. In a flash. He cuts, he establishes the wall...almost the same wall I like to build between the world and I. His eyes remind me of that distant touch. Alfred Townsend had exactly the same eyes. Only that Alfred Townsend died of overdose more than twenty years ago, at age seventeen, in the darkest, dirtiest corner of White Chapel. He brings me back, however, many memories. Like that time, when we shared a bench in the memorial park and he stated 'Some day, our names shall be placed there, too' pointing at the wall that was showing the names of hundred of anonymous heroes. I laughed mockingly: I was everything but a hero...I am everything but a selfless fighter for truth. He has more the type: in fact, he IS the just type for that. I raise my eye (I know the queers call me 'The Pirate Thomas' and I don't dislike the statement) and fix it into his blue ones.

How they glow tonight! How these eyes are shining in the dim light of this large room, asking for something, begging for something! I never thought he could be one for begging. We are very look alike in this aspect. He asked me a favour and he gave me back it. Fact. Done. Past. Now I sense he is asking for something...I'm wondering if he would be capable of to beseech and make me know what is he craving for? I wait. I always wait. It has been my specialty for years. To wait and to kill the moving target. He is a Sniper and he can understand what I mean.

+GIBBS+

I glare at him before huffing and removing my hand as I break the eye contact between us and down my drink in one. A growl escapes my chest as the liquid burns my throat and I signal to the Barman for another while I refuse to pay anymore attention to the Brit next to me as I gaze out across the Club. I feel his eye watching me and try to ignore him as I try to find someone to fuck or get fucked by. A smile crosses my face as I spot a brunette 'Twink' looking nervously around the room and decide to try my luck

+KORT+

I can see him going to capture Lewis' attention. Lewis is an acceptable mouth and I can say I have had many agreeable hours of enjoyment while ravishing his arse (Pretty tight, maybe not enough for me, but...it can pass). But he is also very insubstantial, very...predictable. If I know Gibbs, as I think I do, he shall find him boring after the first half of hour. Lewis is a dildo with the ability to speak...and nothing more.

+GIBBS+

The kid practically rubs himself against me and I back away from the touching hands "Sorry Mate, you are not what I am looking for" with that I go to leave but get stopped by surprisingly strong arms wrapping themselves around my waist

"No please! Give me a chance! I-I have seen you here only a few times...and each time I have wanted you to choose me!" He glances to the Bar and my eyes follow, to spot Trent watching my with his jade eye "Please? Just one fuck? Then you can go back to 'The Pirate Thomas'"

A frown crosses my face (Pirate?) but I shake myself out of the confusion as I glance down into the kids blue eyes "You can suck me off...but I will not fuck you"

The kid nods and grabs my hand before dragging me out of the Club and into the alleyway.

I let out a grunt as my back hits the wall and I glance down as the kid attacks my belt before dropping to his knees and nuzzling my crotch. A deep growl escapes my chest as I grab him by the hair and glare at him "Suck me off...or forget it!" I feel him shiver in arousal as he frees my hard cock and a groan escaped my lips as he swallows me whole while a hand caresses and tugs at my balls. My head hits the wall with a thud as I gaze down with eyes slitted in pleasure and a smirk crosses my face as I get a good grip on his hair before lazily thrusting my hips into the wet heat. A rustling noise distracts me for a minute until I realise that the kid is stroking himself while worshiping my cock. I start to feel the tell-tale signs of my pending orgasm and slowly pick up the pace as I begin to fuck his face, groaning as the kids throat goes slack and my rhythm falters before I tug his face against my groin as I cum down his throat with a growled shout. My knees shake but I refuse to let it show as I release the kid from my hold and step away as I wait for him to get to his feet as I tuck myself away

"H-How was I?"

A deep chuckle escapes my chest as I pat his cheek "Not bad kid, not bad" with that we go our separate ways we head back inside

+KORT+

I can't do anything but clap my hands "That was amazingly brutal...or brutally amazing...You choose the place of each word in the phrase, Leroy"

"What were you doing here?!" he asks, his face pale, while arranging his trousers and doing up his belt, as quickly as he can

"What you see: watching, while smoking a cigarette"

He walks past me, almost pushing me in his pace.

I laugh "Going inside in five seconds to continue talking...Commander Leroy" I warn in loud voice And he replies, from inside, turning his back and giving me one of his infamous trade mark smirks

"Nothing to talk about, Pirate Thomas..."

+GIBBS+

I storm off and pace the floor by my truck (I can't believe he was watching you! Sick Bastard!). I gaze down in shock as I feel my cock twitch at the thought of being watched and sigh as I lean against the door of my truck. Once my heartrate calms down, I pull back and angrily punch the metalwork (Fuck!) with that I continue to hit it over and over again until my arm hurts like a bitch.

+KORT+

This Gibbs reminds me of one certain bloke from Hampstead...He used to punch the bodywork of his car until he broke it. Well, he generally was breaking his arm instead...I can't do anything but laugh at his stubbornness. He pretends to hide what he really is before the others, due to that stupid 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' issue...Totally nonsensical. Now I think I should approach him and give him a lesson. I'm in vein for teaching this evening...(Everything, Trent, everything that could make you forget the last iron princes on your flesh...Or maybe what you want to forget is the emptiness in Alfred Townsend's eyes that night, in the alley, when he died after to have received the overdose? Those empty eyes, Trent, those dead empty eyes fixed in the void...and that mouth, open, after to have articulated the first letters of your infamous name...)

+GIBBS+

I start as a hand grabs my arm and snarl as I turn...only to let out a startled gasp as Kort takes my lips into a possessive (And...desperate?) kiss. I bite his lip, tasting the coppery tang of his blood as I fight him for dominance. An answering growl copies my own and I end up pinned against my own truck as Kort literally ravishes me. A frown crosses my face as I note that my cock stands to attention at the feeling of being restrained and a growled groan escapes my lips as I watch him releasing our cocks before he grinds himself against me while biting my neck. My head rolls back with a thud against the door of my truck as I grind my pelvis against his, enjoying the sweet friction that sends sparks of pleasure up my spine.

+KORT+

I'm acting as what I am. A sick pervert, a depraved bastard. But I need to do this: I wanted to know (I always wanted to know) what in the bloody hell does this man have to make him superior to me...to everyone! Yes, yes, yes...everybody I have known desires this man for them! I have stalked him during these past few weeks and I must say in my favour that he has not even noticed this...too busy inside his own thought or too distracted by the one hundred covetous looks of the clientele. He seemed always to be looking for something...for someone?

I know I am not that something, nor that someone...but I have decided to play the game. Also...it feels so good, so monstrously good! I, Trent Kort, the infamous rogue that nobody likes nor wants nor loves, ravishing the hero, the perfect one, the honuorable, punctilious Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the man who never fails! It feels so good, so good, that the very thought can make me climax as never before!

+GIBBS+

At the feeling of Korts climax splattering both our stomachs, my own one quickly follows and I sink my teeth into his shoulder...hard enough to mark him as I scream out my second orgasm within the hour. Once finished, I lean against him as I attempt to get my breathing back under control and surprise myself (And by the way the body tenses, I reckon I surprised him also) as I nuzzle his neck before licking across it. He tastes...surprisingly sweet and slightly bitter, like a dark chocolate with a hint of rum and I find it...intoxicating...as I lick up to his ear and softly nuzzle him "How long have you been fantasizing about this?" I feel him attempt to pull away and I slit my eyes as I flip us, pinning him against my truck as I give him my most infamous glare "Tell me Trent...just how long have you wanted me?"

+KORT+

If I would be able to express it in words...maybe you would believe me, but then maybe you wouldn't. Perhaps since I saw you that morning, in the NCIS building...when I entered to state I had killed the French (Which was absolutely a lie, but...excuse me, I needed that lie to be able to return to the Agency in a proper position!). Call me a calculative one, but it was so anyway. Well, as I was saying...I spotted you and I desired you almost immediately. But then I thought: 'Trent, your good luck is useful only when performing your job. This man has been taken...and long ago'. I didn't understand myself, how I could think this way, knowing almost everything about your past (Your widowhood and the loss of your unique child). But I sensed you belonged to someone else. I wish I could tell you how I feel...but instead I keep my words to myself and shiver, thinking that it would be better if we open up to each other elsewhere, indoors and if possibly with a drink.

+GIBBS+

I notice the look he attempts to hide and spot the way he is fighting some kind of internal battle...as if he wants to speak to me? But is frightened of rejection?...I sigh as I nuzzle his neck but pause as I feel the shiver that runs through him and I only just notice the way the temperature has dropped. He tenses as I pull back and I smirk as I gently kiss his cheek "Fancy coming back to mine? We could sit by the fire with a bottle of Bourbon"

His eye narrows at me and I just give him my trademark half smirk as I get into my truck, after tucking myself away.

I watch him struggle with himself and frown (What has happen in your Past to make you react that way?) before smiling as Kort walks around and into the passenger side of my truck. I chuckle as he takes a seat and I place a hand on his thigh as I start my truck and head home.

+KORT+

And now I am here, inside his truck, lighting a cigarette while watching distractedly how the building diminish their size until become only houses, big houses, smaller ones...and contemplating the first raindrops of a storm (I have always loved the rain...The rain was my usual companion during the long days and nights of sometimes senseless surveillance, feeling the cold iron of my gun rubbing against my kidneys, so fatigued, so weary, with my mouth dry and my heart, or what had remained of it, even drier). Yes, the rain. The rain and this man, who is able to glimpse the mystery that lies beneath this mockingly mask: despondency, guilt and solitude...

+GIBBS+

The rain is beautiful and I watch it as it splatters against the windscreen.

A soft smile crosses my face as I spot my house and pull into my drive. The man beside me keeps quiet, a change from the man who had stolen my heart...the one man I can never have. I start as I sense movement and turn to spot a jade eye looking at me questioningly and I shrug "Wanna head inside?"

I don't give him a chance to answer as I leave my truck and walk through the pounding rain as I head inside, leaving the door ajar...letting him make his own mind up as I strip out of my wet clothes and start the fire.

+KORT+

I have no time to hesitate. Raising the lapels of my trench coat, I get out the car and follow him inside.

The house is pretty old style, but still comfortable, cosy...I always have loved these old houses with their unmistakable odour of many years of joys and sorrows. They hide stories in every corner. I'm wondering what story and how many old flames this hearth he is now fanning has inside the fire? I should be able to hear more closely to the crackling of these flames. I light another cigarette, discovering an old ashtray made with a seashell. Instinctively, I think of a lost home. Of an abandoned home. And I prepare myself to ask him what kind of pain his face is hiding behind his mask, that now looks beautifully enlightened by the bonfire.

+GIBBS+

I sit next to the fire only dressed in my boxers as I watch my 'Guest' enter and watch him as he looks around my home.

He stands there in his wet clothes and removes his trench coat, leaving it on the side as he gazes around my livingroom.

I cock my head to oneside as he lights a cigarette and my heart constricts slighty as he picks up the ashtray that Kelly and Shannon made with the shells from the last Family holiday we had together. I look away and into the fire, watching as the flames consumes the log...the wood snapping and crackling as it turns black before turning to ash. A sigh escapes my chest as I watch the oranges and reds burn...in the end, we all are ash...

+KORT+

He is thinking about Past and ashes. He must have hidden a remembrance into the ashes...I am sure he did. His face changed when I picked up the ashtray...what could this simple seashell tray mean to him? Memories? In this case, they must be sad...Or, better, joyful, tender memories that become the major pain when they are brought back in the grieving times. I dare to ask "What do you think about?"

He doesn't look at me, nor reply a word.

I already knew about his stoic, laconic manners .I had faced him before: of course, talking strictly about work. Now, it is different...We have shared...what? Madness? Pleasure? Desire?...What?

+GIBBS+

I ignore him as I continue to gaze into the fire, while ignoring the urge to cover myself up (You invited him here...for what? Sex? A chat?) a sigh escapes my chest as the thoughts and memories buzz around my head. I hold my head within my hands and try to block out the painful memories of those I have lost...of my fellow Marines...co-workers...Lovers...my Girls...Shannon and Kelly...and recently Langer.

I hide my eyes behind my hand as I feel the tell-tale feeling of traitorous tears. Suddenly I stand before heading to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of my trusted Bourbon and head back to the couch. I glance in his direction and take a swig of the burning liquid before offering him the bottle

+KORT+

I give him my silent thanks and focus my eye on the tears that I foresee in the soft moisture that bathes his face. I perceive that he would like to open up, but he doesn't...Well, I can't blame him for this: I am too much like him in this sense. I drink without taking my eye off his face, waiting for his gaze to go away, but he holds mine and then my glance goes down onto his chest, that is moving in an almost quivering breathing. (This man is swallowing his sobbing) I think, but, for some reason, I dare not let myself feel touched through this.

+GIBBS+

I force my tears to stay hidden...but at the slight softening of the jade eye, I know I haven't fully been able. I take a deep breath and once I am offered the bottle back, I state "Strip"

He starts and I watch the way his eye gazes at me in curiosity (And...fear?).

I don't expect him to do as ordered, Kort has never been one to follow the rules (Well...neither have you, Gunny) but he surprises me by standing and stripping himself down to his boxers. My eyes skim across his flesh and I realise that we are much alike...two battled scarred men and I surprise us both by snuggling against his side, to share our body heat as I gaze back into the fire

+KORT+

His eyes travel all over my chest, crossing the long line of scars that I have between my left nipple and my navel "Five bullets, two of them nine millimeters" I explain, even if I know that it isn't necessary.

He nods and approaches me.

I get entangled in his arms, feeling his titanic strength in all its intensity. What does this man want now? To strangle me? He practically throws himself over my mouth and captures my lips with his own: I understand now...he is giving me back the favour, as he did with the Siravo Case. But this time I shan't have necessity of to fake the traces of any kind of weapon...

+GIBBS+

He stiffens under my touch and I note the instinctive reaction to reach for his weapon...of which he isn't wearing. I smile into the kiss and push at his chest until he lays on his back with myself between his legs. I lazily kiss his mouth before licking along the unresponsive lips until he parts them. My tongue sneaks into his mouth and I lick along his teeth, tasting the bourbon and ash from his cigarette. I don't understand my reaction...but for some unknown reason...I am gentle with him and after a hesitant while, he returns the soft kissing

+KORT+

Yes...He is almost everything like me. My gesture to grab the gun is a conditioned reflex, it makes me live permanently on red alert. Like now. I could easily reject him and run away. But I don't do it. I spread my legs even more, placing unconsciously my low belly against his. I need the friction, as before, in the parking lot...but I feel that I need more. Much more. And for him...I bet if that I break the kiss and attack his cock and testicles with my mouth and my tongue, he could even scream like a beast...It happens to me...Why not also to him?

+GIBBS+

He is hard against me and I lean down, rubbing myself against him in order to create the delicious friction I crave. I pull away and gaze down at him, smirking at the almost black eye with the tiniest ring of jade, before I nuzzle his chest. A growled whine escapes his throat and it causes my own hips to instinctively thrust against him. I decide that I need to taste him...to see him in all his glory. I strip out of my boxers, my cock slapping my stomach in my haste, before quickly removing his.

His cock...hard and leaking...perfect. I gaze into his eye as I softly lick at the crown, swallowing the precum and loving the musky Scent. He growls and I smirk as I nuzzle the chocolate curls at the base before pulling back and swallowing him whole

+KORT+

This is what I've craved for so long! To be engulfed by one so strong as I and not by one of these little 'Twinks' with dormant eyes, poisoned by metastasis or ephedrine and slaves of their own desire to appear like snobs! He gives me the utmost pleasure. A pleasure that includes the infinite territory of anguish in all its vaporous extension. I decide to reply in an identical way. I make a one hundred and eighty degree turn and take his own magnificent cock in my mouth, so, we are entangled in the forbidden position for the ultimate pleasure: the infamous 'sixty nine'.

His cock hangs all over my mouth, caressing my face, soaking it with the precious eruption of its precum. I take my prey with my lips, savouring the taste, salty, absolutely male, almost ferocious and suck the glands, while traveling the tip with the extreme of my tongue. Then, mirroring his action and knowing the proximity of the preliminaries for my orgasm, I swallow the entire jewel and I enjoy the presence of that exquisite intruder in the deepest corners of my eager throat.

+GIBBS+

I frown at the way he pushes me away but nod with a smirk as he positions himself under my own cock. A growl escapes my throat as his surprisingly soft tongue caresses along my shaft and I lean down to return the favour. It isn't long until we move as one, thrusting and swallowing each other until we erupt as one. I swallow every last drop before pulling away and licking him clean as he copies the gesture.

Once I have finished, I turn and lower myself ontop of his strong chest before nuzzling his neck and drift off into the darkness of sleep.

+KORT+

He has fallen asleep all over my chest, maybe lulled by my breathing, that I have learnt to control as the beasts usually do. I light another cigarette and wait, looking at the ceiling and can envision the ambiance as it was in the past: I am sure it has been fulfilled by infantile laughter and chants and the rumour of kisses.

I stealthily get up, placing his head on one of the cushions and covering him with an old blanket that was hanging from the couch's back. I observe (After all, I'm a Spy!) and discover, just on the hearth, two photographs: one of them shows a younger version of him, in the Marine Corps, with two men who look like Officers. One of the men is older, the other seems younger and somewhat tender. I can write a story upon this photo...I have no doubts that that the younger man, the Officer (A Lieutenant) was in some way tied to him...love? Respect? Death? Maybe the three of them. I continue my 'perusal' and discover another picture: a smiling old man raising an enormous fish (That it seems he has just captured), standing by a pond.

This makes me recall of my GrandFather, Thomas and my Uncle, whose name I have: they were the only ones who treated me with kindness. When GrandFather Thomas died and uncle Trent went in Prison for that crime he didn't commit...I remained alone in that horrid 'menagerie', or 'abattoir', as I used to name that subcutaneous of a home I had. Mother couldn't do nothing...Tuberculosis, abuse and violence finished with her.

Putting aside my own disasters, I come across two more photograph: that very same old man in his early youth, during the War II, on board of his Mirage...and in an attached photo, laughing and posing with two Officers, one of them...a young Lieutenant in the RAF? Yes...Wait, wait, wait! Is that one...Uncle Trent!?

+GIBBS+

A shiver runs along my spine, tugging me away from the blessed peace that only sleep can bring. I slowly crack open my eye and smirk as I spot him asleep in the chair. Once I have stretched and shaken myself awake, I head closer to actually look at him.

He seems to have had a hard life (Much like my own) according to the scars and bullet wounds that dot all over his olive skin. I reach out and gently stroke along the center of his chest, marveling at the way he doesn't flinch from my touch (He trusts you? He must do, as Kort isn't known for letting people near...) I shake myself out from my humbling thoughts and go to stand, only to pause as I notice the photoframe containing the photo of my Dad during his Second World War being held within his grip. I frown and go take it away...only to still at the whimper of distress. I decide to leave it and turn to grab the blanket before gently covering the sleeping man with it. A soft smile crosses my face as I watch him curl up and softly chuckle to myself as I lay down on my sofa before also drifting off

+KORT+

I awake in a dizziness of alcohol, rancid odour of sex and sad memories. Getting up as quickly as I can from that improvised bed, I put my shirt on (Fuck you, Cobbs...You, cursed son of a bitch! You knew how to make me remember you forever...The traces still ache when it's raining!) and grab my gun, my trench coat and my cap. I recall I've left the car just in the Club's parking lot...So, I shall be compelled to walk. Just in that very same instant, I notice two more photographs, half hidden in the same place, that are now more visible thanks to the dim light of the cloudy morning entering through the curtains. One of them shows a still young woman, smiling, holding hands with a little girl (Just like Mum and Rachel used to do!). Yes, it must be his lost family. I sigh and my eye travels to another photograph...only to receive a hit of astonishment. (Why does he keep only the photograph of his Senior field Agent instead of one with all his Team and co-workers? It's rare...it's very rare!)

(Next Morning)

+GIBBS+

As I awake...I sense him gone and sigh as I open my eyes to find that I am correct. I lay there staring at the folded blanket and note that he has placed the photo back onto the side. A frown crosses my face at the flash of hurt that blossoms within my chest as I stare at where the man was...

+KORT+

There have been hours of random walking after to have left that house. That last photograph...I know that infamous Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior and I've always noticed his animosity towards me. Why? It is a matter of skin, as they usually say. My skin and his skin don't get along. I arrive to the hotel where I pretend to have a life (What is a life? I don't recall to have ever known it), I ask for my keys and enter the elevator, wishing only a stream of tepid water all over my body...and the blessing of an entire day of sleep.

(Navy Yard)

+GIBBS+

I sit there gazing at my computer while drinking my ever present cup of coffee and sigh as the memories of the past night flutter past my eyes. A growl escapes my throat as I feel my jeans becoming tight and turn with a glare as I hear Tonys distinctive chuckle. I stand and silently walk up to him before cuffing him across the head, inwardly smirking as the man jumps before scurrying to his desk.

I roll my eyes and go to head upstairs to MTAC, only to turn as I sense movement...and my heart stutters as I spot the British man slinking out of the shadows

+KORT+

I curse the fact these idiots have called me at the last minute. I delayed my well deserved sleep and after a rapid cup of tea (That was bad: tea must be tasted slowly, very slowly, GrandFather used to say), I dressed more 'conveniently' and came quickly to the Navy building.

Vance is a sage man, by all means. He trusts Gibbs and maybe nobody else? But I may be among the little bunch of 'half trusted' ones, since he called me personally, without intermediaries. Well, after all, it is a CIA business and the remainders of the Frankenstein Operation are still in the air (So to speak).

Gibbs looks at me, but nobody notices his Sniper's gaze. (The man is good...very good! The best one I have known and this is too much, really...I have a great deal!).

Then Vances gestures him and the former Marine climbs up the stairs, two steps at a time.

+GIBBS+

I half listen as Vance goes on and on about the Frankenstein Operation and how it is to be kept Top Secret. He rattles on about how well the Agencies worked together and such. I roll my eyes and glance in the direction of the Brit.

I notice that he too is faking interest and a smirk crosses my face. I slit my eyes in a playful gesture and decide to see if I can get a reaction as I stretch my leg out and rub my foot against his leg in a flirty gesture.

+KORT+

He is behaving childish...I like this part of him. Maybe he has it very, very hidden to everyone. But not to me.

When the annoying meeting ends, as we leave...he approaches "Later, in the coffee shop?"

I offer my best sarcastic smirk "Later is a very vague adverb...Later...when?"

"Two hours, more or less"

I smirk again and the only grimace that can't compete with mine is his. Passing by the elevator's gates, I can sense a pair of inquisitive, brightening green eyes glued to my back.

+GIBBS+

I bite my lip as I attempt to hide the fact I am excited as I haven't been in a long time...a very long time. After taking a few deep breaths, I head to my desk and ignore the inquisitive gazes of my Team as I sit down and check my e-mails. I feel Tonys annoyance and hide my smirk as I wait to see how long it'll take...it don't take long

"Boss? What did Toothpick want with you and the one-eyed teabag?"

I look up and give him my annoyed look "Have you found a break on your Cold Case?"

"No...but-"

"No 'buts' DiNozzo! If you can't be bothered...I am sure I can find you something more 'productive' to do, so you won't have time to be wondering what the important talks your 'Boss' is having with the 'Director' and the CIA Operative Trent Kort" I gaze at him "So, what is your answer?"

His eyes flash with some unknown emotion and I spot him gritting his teeth as he growls "No Boss, I'm 'fine' Boss" with that he continues reviewing his current folder.

I roll my eyes as I turn back to my own boringly important folders as I count the minutes until my meeting with Thomas

(Coffee Shop)

+KORT+

The steward got surprised when I asked for a simple black tea. I chose this cafe because they allow people to smoke inside and I can't stay too much in the daylight (Yes, idiot, you are like a vampire!). There are too many 'old acquaintances' maybe interested in to silence my mouth forever. So, I read the newspaper (These Americans don't know about football? Where is the sports' page?), distractedly, until the little bell on the main door send their merry tingling sound...but they aren't alone in their tingling.

When I can see him, with his long trench coat, navy blue, deliberately open to show the wide trousers that host the most magnificent cock I've ever seen (Not even when I worked in the shores as a casual rent boy...too many years ago..too many!) and that simple white shirt and that undershirt whose white collar fights with the softly pink shades of his skin...I feel my own balls tingling...I could cum here, with a sole touch of my hand, under the table...

+GIBBS+

I spot him in the shadows and smirk (I'm probably the only one that would notice him) as I head over while discreetly checking for the exits and for any sign of danger before sliding into the small booth. A smile crosses my face as he pushes a cup of black coffee towards me

"I ordered you it"

I nod and take a sip, letting out a soft groan as the hot liquid bathes my tongue before smirking at him "Thank-You Thomas"

He replies with a smirk of his own as his jade eye fixes my blues "You are Welcome...Leroy"

A chuckle escapes my chest but then I go quiet as I break the eye contact and gaze into the black liquid "Why...Why did you leave before I woke?"

+KORT+

"I always have lo leave" I state and I must say that I'm being sincere this time "A matter of habit, an old custom since my first days in the War College and then in the Agency"

"Aren't you in the Agency anymore?" he dares to ask and I see with extreme pleasure that he avoids sugar exactly as I do

"I've been demoted" I attempt to smile, but I only can grimace "Think about me as if I were a sort of annoying rogue..."

+GIBBS+

I nod as I silently drink my coffee while trying to over the hurt I still feel from when I found him gone. I feel his eye watching me as I drink and I sigh as I look up at him "I never found you annoying...granted, it took me a while to trust you but..." I go quiet as I try to figure out what I want to say (You want a repeat? Or do you want more? How does he feel? Did he regret our 'encounter' and would have preferred to remain in the shadows like he had done for the weeks while watching me?) I shake myself and stand before gazing at him, noticing the spark of panic within the jade eye, as I discreetly stroke his cheek "I would...I want..." I glance around and gently brush my lips against his. I look into his eye "My door is always open for you" with that I turn and leave

+KORT+

He said the words and I couldn't reply. And I am a fast replicator! But he surprised me...he literally defeated me with his trust and understanding (Understanding? Does he really 'UNDERSTAND' me? If it is so, really so, it shall be terrible!) I rub my forehead and I sincerely wish Cobbs would have finished his task. Life is becoming too nauseating...If one like Gibbs literally OPENS UP to one like me...and knowing very well who is he dealing with...If life gives this to me, almost in the end...should I take profit, or simply close myself in denial?

(Navy Yard)

+GIBBS+

I'm back at my desk, ignoring everyone and everything as I nervously think about what I had just done (You want him, you liked falling asleep on his chest? He is a killer like yourself! But yet...he trusted you, he let you see him while sleeping...) I sigh as I shake the thoughts of feeling that hard body pressing up against my own and turn back to my paperwork (Is he a bottom or a top?) An almost silent groan escapes my throat as I imagine him beneath me as I pound into his body, myself between his spread legs. I angrily headslap myself as I try to concentrate...only for a new image to pop up, of myself straddling his lap as I rock ontop of his cock, fucking myself on him as he takes my hips in his large hands as he thrusts up into my body. I slap the desk to snap myself out of my erotic thoughts, with the bonus of making everyone else jump, before standing and storming off in the direction of the mens.

I pace the floor in frustration (You like him...really like him?) I shake my head and lean against the wall (You like him but not love him...its lust, that is it! It can't be like Langer...) a sigh resounds in my chest "You're lusting after him...as you can't have the one you love" with that I leave the gents and attempt to finish my paperwork, while ignoring the questioning looks and the way a small voice within my head...calls me a liar

+KORT+

I wandered randomly for half the day, running some errands, like retrieving the money from the diamonds I reached to stole before the pandemonium exploded. Cursed Cobbs! He promised to divide the plunder with me and he wanted everything for himself. Cursed son of one thousand bitches! Taking my eye wasn't enough...I would have submitted willingly to that if it could mean more than one hundred millions to share...But he broke the deal! And kidnapped those two pieces of crap...well, the young boy really made me feel pitied. So, I helped him and I received the worst of Cobbs 'specialties' (That were the same ones I myself had taught to him). Can I call this a 'karmic retribution'? I suppose this works so, effectively...Now, I am two blocks away from Gibbs' house...Should I come out there?

+GIBBS+

After pacing the floor I decided to head to the basement and begin the strong soothing strokes of the sandpaper against the ribs of my newest boat and it isn't long before I am distracted as I rub the block until the wood is a smooth as skin. My jeans become tight as I think about my 'Guest' arriving (Will he turn up? You took him by surprise kissing him in the cafe) a smile crosses my face as I run my tongue over my lip and my eyes flutter close as my back arches in pleasure.

A growl escapes my chest as I rock my hips at every thrust of the paper over the wood and I groan at the delicious pressure of my trapped cock within my jeans, but refuse to release the pressure as my shirt begins to stick to my body and I blink away the sweat from my eyes before smirking as I feel his presence "Do you want to join in?"

+KORT+

"Of course I do, Gibbs...Otherwise I wouldn't have come" I go downstairs with a slow pace, undoing my leather jacket and my shirt "I think this view can turn you on?" I ask, mischievously...and maybe it's more an affirmation than a question?

Then, after a long pause during which I reach a position...just so I can look at him face to face, I intentionally try another question "You don't mind to do it with a man who is missing an eye?"

And he cross-examines "And you don't mind to do it with a man who is missing the other half of himself?"

+GIBBS+

I notice his mask slipping and gently tug him onto my lap as I lean against the boat. His body tenses as he sits on my hard clothed cock and I gaze into his jade eye before blinking the sweat from my own eyes. I lean forward as he peels off my soaked shirt and shiver at the cool breeze along my heated skin. A smile crosses my face as I hesitantly nuzzle his chest before taking his lips in a soft kiss as I flex my hips under him, but he surprises me by pinning my wrists above my head before passionately (And...desperately?) taking control of the kiss. I arch against him and growl as he grinds himself down onto me...keeping me prisoner against my boat and my eyes flash in delight at the move

+KORT+

Who could have imagined that the tough Leroy Jethro Gibbs liked to be subdued? Because I can read the delight in his astonishingly beautiful blue eyes (His eyes are identical to Alfred Townsend's...did you notice that, Trent?) I show my ability, without loosing my temper. I grab one of his legs and hook it around my waist. So crude, so direct, so dry. I undo my trousers and let my hard cock come out. In spite I'm leaking, I show him the most cold countenance and my features don't express anything but the urge of to submit his body. His breathing becomes anxious; I can see threads, long fringes of foam escaping from the corner of his mouth "Well, Gibbs... " I begin, controlling my breathing in a display of my extraordinary skills "This is like a fight. Fighters must proceed with loyalty" I show my teeth, to make him know I'm lying in this part, while undoing his fly and dropping his wide jeans to his ankles "Now, I go for no boundaries, nor stretching, nor any kind of lubrication! Raw and dry?"

And it is the Marine's controlled, cold voice the one that replies to me "Raw and dry"

+GIBBS+

I cry out in pain...and pleasure as I'm impaled onto that thick hard cock (Not as long or as thick as myself...but I could get used to it!). I blink away the tears as I growl and lean forward to sink my teeth into his shoulder before biting hard enough to taste blood as he viciously pounds into my body. He cries out in shock and I smirk before biting even harder as my back is slammed against the woodwork. I snarl around my mouthful as I am taken into the pleasure/pain of sex

+KORT+

He is just as I imagined when I felt his delicious shivering at the very instant I cuffed his wrists with my hands above his head. This man was craving for domination...as much as I do. People tend to see us as permanent dominant beasts (What effectively we are, of course) but they forget about our secret cravings...or do they prefer to close their eyes and to not see them? I thrust, enjoying the pain of to have been bitten so viciously and I absolutely go to bite him back. I choose his neck, his powerful but definitely silky neck, that vase of pink flesh roses, that throbbing wonder of nature. I feel myself palpitating inside his tightness.

I bite and send my profound breathing up, dragging my own semen that is impatient to cross the confinement of my balls, back to the marrow of my bones...It feels so good, it feels so ancestral, it feels so perfect! He moans and I restrain my own whines, my own desperate whines, letting the need wrapping me like a strange drunkenness. Yes, I'm drunk on his beauty. I'm drunk on his sex. I'm drunk on the trembling cock that rubs desperately (As if it had a life totally independent from its Owner) against my chest...enjoying the furred surface...I crave for to have my own curled chest hair matted in his sticky milk...

+GIBBS+

His teeth sink into my neck and I groan as I bite harder, enjoying the whimper I hear and feel from his chest that he tries to keep quiet. I flex my hips and rub my cock against his fur coated chest and snarl as I turn my head and bite him on the juncture where shoulder meets neck...I groan in delight as I hear/feel him climax within me.

A soft whimper escapes my throat as my hard cock twitches in effort to achieve its own release. I flex my hips onto his softening cock and try to rub myself against him "Please...Thomas? Please...I...I need?"

+KORT+

My orgasm was strong and it was controlled, fully controlled by my own breathing. I already feel the pleasure making me shiver, but I don't want him noticing that he has any kind of power over me. I pull out brutally and kneel before him, engulfing his cock and tasting the tons of precum it leaks, a creamy liquid whose saltiness makes my tongue shrivel up. But I don't care, because the salty flavour is another source of my personal pleasure. I lick the powerful glands, a crown worthy of a God, with a long burn hole in its tip, just in the middle...I introduce the extreme of my tongue into that ripped pinhole, tearing from him a desperate cry.

"Please...Thomas! Can't hold on any...anymore!"

I suck the soft skin, making it rub all over the body of that engorged, magnificent cock. And I am rewarded by the most precious price: a flood of delicious, juicy sperm...that satisfies my hunger, passing through my throat and leaving the bitter feeling of its aftertaste.

+GIBBS+

I lean back against the wall before slowly sliding to the floor as my legs turn to jelly and chuckle at the startled look on his face as I end up in his lap "Thanks..."

His eye slits in confusion and I watch him as he gazes at me "Thanks for what?"

I shrug as I nuzzle his chest "Thanks for coming here" I pull back and lift a hand to finger the bloody bite mark I have left on his shoulder "I should have controlled myself better...I shouldn't have broken the skin"

+KORT+

"Don't worry about my skin" I reply "These aren't the scars that hurt the most" I help him to get onto his feet and he fixes those incredible ocean blue lights into my solitary eye and asks

"And which are the the scars that hurt you the most, Trent?"

I laugh "Now you go for my first name, Jethro!" and I take off my bottle of Scotch, offering him a sip.

He refuses and goes to search for his beloved Bourbon, pouring a little glass for himself.

Then I shrug and can't avoid the loud voice meditation "Who cares about what hurts me the most?" I drink a long swig and wipe my humid mouth with my hand. The hard taste of the Whisky has mixed with the remainders of his cum.

He drinks, very slowly and faces me as if we were in one of his Interrogation rooms "I, myself...I do"

+GIBBS+

I watch as shock, hope, longing crosses his face before he hides it behind his mask once more and sigh "Trent...did you honestly think I wouldn't care?"

He shrugs and avoids my gaze as he continues drinking his Scotch.

I huff as I grab my discarded boxers and tug them on before walking over to him. My hand takes his wrist and I gaze into his jade eye as I whisper "Stay?" before taking his lips into a soft kiss

+KORT+

No, I can't allow myself to feel as I think I'm feeling now...what I'm feeling now. It would be unworthy. I have done this one hundred...no, one thousand times with many men, when working as a male prostitute...and when in the Agency, to be able to get information. Men desired my body and they were allowed to have it for a while, in exchange for money or secret Data. And when they were done...they never saw me again or they maybe saw my face like their last image before their deaths.

But this? No...this happened to me only once, when I was sixteen and inexperienced...and already used to believe in some kind of human affection. A sort of feeble belief in humanity that I buried three times: with GrandFather Thomas, with uncle Trent, with Alfred Townsend...so young, so defenseless in that obscure alley, lying down among the rats and the dirt...soaked by the rain and stained by the mud...

+GIBBS+

I watch as the emotions run across his face and decide that I have had enough.

He starts as I take his hand and tug him up the stairs before mounting the stairs to my bedroom.

I am shocked by the way he allows this and I turn to glance at his eye...and sigh at the glazed expression I spot (He is trapped in his thoughts...and they don't seem to be pleasant ones) with that I gently push him on the bed before jogging downstairs to lock up the house (Everyone would be shocked to hear that I only lock the door while I have company!).

Once everything is locked, I do a u-turn and run back upstairs...but pause in the doorway as I spot him sleeping. A chuckle escapes my chest as I strip and lay down beside him, tensing as he suddenly turns over and wraps his arms tightly around me while whispering "

I'm Sorry Alfred...I'm Sorry"

I return the embrace and softly stroke his back while watching him sleep as dawn breaks

+KORT+

I can see the clarity penetrating by the net curtains. It seems it shall be a sunny day after all these past stormy ones. I sigh. Maybe I have said something during my sleep, because he holds me very tightly, in an attitude that reveals, at the same time, concern and protectiveness.

The legendary Gibbs! The incorruptible Marine! The Gunnery Sergeant, the Sniper that never failed a shot! A clean-fingered man with a simple life who was compelled to wear a permanent mask, exactly as it happened with me. I discover something, travelling my unique eye across the room (It's surprising how all my sight has been concentrated in this lonely eye of mine! I don't miss the other anymore!).

On the the beautiful hand made (For sure!) commode (Fine mahogany with delicate watermarks representing a magic wood) I can see the portrait of a man I have seen before: a man who isn't alive anymore. Brent Langer, Special Supervisory Agent, former FBI, joined NCIS, was killed in a failed operative, suspected of espionage. Too bad. Fake information guides people to bad decisions. I knew he has worked with Gibbs while the problematic DiNozzo was afloat...but not even a skilled Spy as I am could have imagined how important he must have been for Gibbs. I deduce he was his Lover and I know I'm not wrong. I also know that I was dreaming of Alfred Townsend again, after many many years...It was because of Gibbs' eyes...Gibbs has HIS eyes...Yes, they must have been the eyes...

+GIBBS+

I awake at the feeling of the body in my arms moving and I instinctively pull him tighter against me "Kort...?"

"Go to sleep"

I chuckle as I roll up and over so I am plastered against his chest before looking up with a playful smile at the shocked look on his face (People seem to not realise that I am not always the serious silent Marine) and I lean forward to take his lips in a passionate kiss. I pin his wrists above his head and use my extra weight to pin his body against the mattress "You had your turn last night...now it is mine" with that I force his legs open and move between them, pausing as he suddenly tenses and I frown as I let him go while gently rubbing at his chest, to sooth his sudden panic "Trent...?"

+KORT+

I have been fucked senselessly many times...As I've stated, my body was given for money or in exchange of information to any man who could ask for it. I learnt how to do not allow it to ache anymore. Aching in the flesh, or aching in the Soul...but his attitude surprises me. I have just discovered something from his immediate Past and he is attempting to 'give me back the favour' "Sure" I say, recovering myself almost immediately "Sure, you can have me..."

He looks into my eye (No, please, no!) and asks "So coldly?"

"As you wish" I give back the kiss with all the passion I can't allow myself to feel, to experience. But, for some reason, I want to let myself go...to explore his mouth with my tongue and spread my legs even more, raising my hips to allow his body to take position in between my thighs. It seems he doesn't want me on my hands and knees...He wants to look at my face while doing it. While doing me. While taking possession of my last fortress. The hidden fortress of my own prostate. I know about my sensitiveness, that is concentrated in my nipples and just there, behind my balls, where the roots of the sac are placed.

So cold, yes, Scrotum, Sac, Anus. So cold and so scientific. He attaches his mouth to my nipples and I can't do anything, but moan loudly. It is like a sign of my despicable weakness!

+GIBBS+

I spot him trying to distance himself from our lovemaking and smirk as I suck and lick at his nipples, tearing out surprised aroused groans from his chest. My eyes slit in a playful gesture as my left hand trails down his furry body to caress and tug at his balls. His body arches in pleasure and I know that I have found both hotspots. I continue with the pleasuring torture until his eye flutters closed and I chuckle as I release his nipples before kissing down his body until I am level with his hard leaking cock. I gaze up to watch a darken jade eye watching my every move and I soak my right finger before trailing it down to his entrance. A smirk crosses my face as I push in my finger at the same time I swallow him down to the base, deep throating him while I stretch him open to take my big hard cock.

+KORT+

I'm not used to be stretched...but it feels so good! While this can remain at this point, without further implicitness, I don't care...but the fact is that it seems to be getting out of hand...He swallows my entire cock and I am a big one. Not as big as he is, however. I gaze to his cock and it looks monstrous. How could it feel to have Jethro Gibbs' whole penis inside me? He knows how to put me on the edge. He licks all my cock, from the base to the crown, mouth open, showing how his saliva falls down bathing the curled backstage of my engorged manhood. A manhood I should be proud of...However...sometimes I would have liked to be like normal people are: to have a Lover, to settle down, to inhabit a little house in a hill surrounded by the white fence and the trees...Vain. Everything is, has been and shall be vain. I'm cursed since I was in my Mother's womb...

+GIBBS+

I feel his muscles tense as he tries not to enjoy the sensations and I slit my eyes as I push him harder, using all my knowledge that I have learnt over the years to give him the utmost pleasure (I wonder what happened to you? Why do you feel unworthy?). I stretch him with three...no...four fingers, before getting ready and smirk as I suddenly swallow him whole while repeatedly fingering his prostate until he bathes my tongue and throat in his salty cream.

Once I have licked him clean, I kiss up his stomach, his chest, his neck...until I take his lips while pressing all the way in until I bottom out. He lets out a grunt of pain and I still to let him adjust as I enjoy the connection. My eyes look into his own confused jade one and I give him my trademark half smile before nuzzling his neck as I make slow, sweet love to the man...who I don't think has ever felt worthy, one Soul that has been used and abused until he had forgotten his own innocence...a man who has never felt truly loved...a man who I am falling for

+KORT+

Why is he being so gentle with me? His manhood is too huge and it aches...But I can endure, I want to show him I can endure this, as I've endured the torments Cobbs rehearsed in/on my body. I have given my arse more than one thousand times (I guess so), but I feel this time is different? He kissed me and in the bittersweet taste he left in my tongue I could savour myself and his mouth, at once. His saliva was full of me, his mouth was delightfully re-tasting what I always thought of as the major nausea: an useless liquor, the dirt born from my blood and the marrow of my bones...Less than nothing, less than the mud that covered the pond where I threw those five corpses after to have strangled those men to death. I'm the specialist, trained by the best. A teacher I betrayed to this man's requisition.

This man, this Warrior (He is worthy of to be called so, I'm not!), who is now panting and moaning and showing all what makes his great, absolutely and really great: his own weakness, his own humanity...

+GIBBS+

I spot the confusion within his eye and smirk as I shallowly thrust into his strong body. My orgasm starts to approach and I begin to move faster before wrapping my hand around his straining cock. I lean forward and growl "Cum...cum for me, Kort"

His body stiffens and he cries out while coating our chests in his seamen.

I growl as I thrust twice more before climaxing within him and collapsing ontop of his panting body as my cock still pulses deep inside.

+KORT+

He tore from me what he wanted. My orgasm, my surrender...my supreme pain and pleasure. I fight to catch my breath again. He lies down beside me, cleaning us with a little towel what my infamous body has brought to his senses

"That was good" he says,with his husky, not exactly melodious but still harmonious voice, after to have recovered the air that his lungs were begging for.

I nod, covering my eye and my forehead with my arm. I don't want to look at him. If I look at him, I would reveal how profoundly touched, how irremediably hurt I feel now. I could listen to a distorted name while he was pushing and pushing against my prostate. And it as a hard task I imposed to myself, not to react to that powerful, irresistible stimulation. But the word made me freeze and I kept my silence. A word with four letters, a name, a very well known name...(So, he loves him. Exactly as I had imagined when I spotted his photograph just behind the one with his lost family. He loves him in a way that makes him to put his name as the natural successor for that lost happiness...He is the name his new happiness would have...if only that ignorant man would be able to know!)

+GIBBS+

I gaze at him and inwardly sigh as he covers his face with his hand. I shake my head as I curl against his side with my head resting on his chest...I know that I am using him, as I miss the lazy mornings with Langer...waking up next to another warm body with a beating heart...He goes to move, but I stop him by instinctively wrapping my arms around him "Don't go...not yet...please?"

+KORT+

He wants me to rest. I suppose I need to agree with his petition, because I, literally, don't have anywhere else to go. The Hotel offers me a nude suite with cold walls and a frozen luxury that I'm not interested in. In the Hotel I'm an anonymous 'Guest', I loose my name, my person, remain silent, obscure and hidden (But isn't this what you want, Kort?). In my Hotel room the sun penetrates but it doesn't enlighten; the warm pretends to play jokes covering the infinite coldness of my Soul with mechanical flames. I'm a name, a presence who runs to hide himself in the false womb that offers the solitary room, where there isn't anything but whisky and smoke and shadows coming from the Past...then the light goes out and the sun begins to fall. And when it rains...ah, when it rains! The effect of solitude increases and the barrel of my gun is a powerful temptation for my gnashing teeth...

+GIBBS+

A smile crosses my face as he decides to stay and I curl up tighter around him as I share my body heat while listening to his heart. I close my eyes and sigh as I feel a peace I haven't felt since that morning...that awful day when Brent Langer was murdered and accused of being a Traitor.

A shiver of regret runs through my body and I press closer, taking comfort with the warmth of the man beside me (Could you ever believe that you would have been comfortable with one like Kort?) I sigh as I nuzzle his chest (Why not? We are both cut from the same cloth...we have both murdered in the name of our County...for revenge...for personal gain). I smile as I rub my face against his chest (Yes...we are both lonely Souls)

+KORT+

He has found in me an equal. But there are many differences: I don't pine for anybody who is still alive and breathing and walking; I don't have any kind of honour and I'm a Traitor...something that he never could be. He is pure, loyal, decent. He has the qualities I have craved for (Once: now, no more). He has loved and has been loved in exchange. He is still capable of loving again (What I'm not...Am I?). He overcame everything and is still on his feet. A hero an example, the kind of man a Parent would put as a role model for his Sons. I, myself, on the other hand...A rogue, a Spy, a bastard that came directly from misery (Not poverty, only but the misery of the Soul!), a murderer, a man without any sort of scruples, who does everything for money and to move up in the ranks of the Agency: a cold Assassin, this is what I am. I killed mercilessly men, women, even children...I had no remorse. I had no regrets. Nor repentance. I am the curse of Evil.

+GIBBS+

I enjoy his company...and I think he also enjoys the day.

We shared a quiet breakfast...or an 'elevenses' as he referred to as it? (I'll have to ask Duck about that) before I told him about the boat I'm building and we even shared an hour or so sanding, just enjoying each others company. I notice him smiling more than usual and...and I like it, it makes him seem younger...more innocent. We sit down and enjoy the steak and potatoes I cook before sharing a beer together.

+KORT+

I must admit...I had a nice day, as I have had in many many years. He does everything for me, as if he considered my friend, a friend I've known for years. Really, I've known him since...how many years go? Five? Six? It doesn't matter. He does everything in a so pure, sincere and simple way, that I can't do anything but smile. I confess that my face aches a bit when I smile: it hasn't been used to do this for years.

He reminds me a lot of Alfred: stoic, few words, smiling the just amount of time to make me feel ...'something'...no...'someone'...I sip my beer fixing my eye on him, enjoying the fresh bubbly liquid when it scratches my throat. He cooked for me, he taught me his most beloved craft: the woodcarving, the managing of those delicate, beautiful tools that seem like magic in his hands. And what a hands, Ye Gods! Hands made to be worshiped, kissed, adored...caressed and kissed and even bathed with the bittersweet humidity that only comes from tears...tears, what I can't nor couldn't give him in anyway.

Tears. is weakness. I have been taught so.

+GIBBS+

After the enjoyable day...I pause as I notice the time before turning to him "Can you stay?"

He glances at me and I notice the longing within his gaze, but sigh as he shakes his head and stands "No...I have to go"

I glance at the floor "Why? Can't you at least stay the night again?"

He shakes his head and pulls on his trench coat...but shocks me by kissing my cheek before leaving.

I stand there...watching the door where he left and sigh as I tidy up before heading to my cold bed.

I lay there, missing the warmth from another body and huff as I get up and head downstairs to lay on the couch.

I wrap myself in the blanket and refuse to let the tears fall as I am once more on my own

+KORT+

My gun.

It has a barrel.

I should avoid the temptation.

Gun plus barrel plus vodka.

It has been too much...I already have something. The little piece of ribbon Alfred gave to me (We couldn't afford jewels then!)...Its colours have almost vanished yet, I recall the brightening red, the soft blue, the stunning yellow...We played with the colours imagining stories. Mine had an old and silly Pirate travelling the world in his boat made of pasteboard, with speaking animals, singing and dancing around...I smile due to the coincidence: I've found my Captain, I guess...But he belongs to another ship. I talk to Alfred's remembrance as I always do when I get drunk and I think he smiles too and indicates to me that he is happy, he is somewhere else, a better place, where animals effectively talk and the boats are made with pasteboard and the sky is eternally blue...like his eyes...like Gibbs' eyes...I'm desperately drunk...the barrel of my gun (The temptation) is there...

+GIBBS+

I must have been asleep as the shilling of the blasted mobile shatters my pleasant dream of Tony making love to me under my boat.

I shake myself out of the erotic thoughts as I pick up the annoying thing and answer it "Gibbs!"

"Ahh...I shoulda not called"

I frown and pull back to glance at the screen (Kort?) before sitting up "Trent? You ok?"

"Ha! I could not be...never be...I is thinking-"

I roll my eyes and lean back "You're drunk, go to sleep"

"Can't...want to speak to the animals..."

A frown crosses my face (Animals...?) I shake my head and yawn "What are you on about?"

"I'm staring at my gun...do you think I shall see the lights?"

My blood runs cold "G-Gun!?" I quickly get up and chuck on some clothes before running out the door into the rain "Where are you?" he gives me the address of a Hotel and I jump into my car, praying I get there in time

+KORT+

I shouldn't have given him the address...No, Sir...I shouldn't (I am so drunk, so irretrievably d-drunk!) No, he shouldn't come here, to see how my splattered brains stain the walls, the furniture, the floor...this rug, this precious rug!

I notice the rug is blue?

Yes, it is blue!

Like his eyes, like Alfred's eyes...Alfred shall come here if I eat the gun. It shall be an instant then, I will be in the ship, with the talking animals and Alfred...and the giraffe...and the crocodile...and the birds flying around my head...I shall sing and dance and enjoy and life and love...It's a matter of fact, therefore...I...shall bite the barrel of my gun...but I don't want him to see me after...I don't want Gibbs complaining about an imaginary guilt, blaming himself again...He has nothing to blame himself for...He is in-innocent! He is p-pure! He is...(I should vomit first before I eat the gun, I should throw up what I have in my stomach)...He is...he is...He is the one I love.

+GIBBS+

My heart pounds in my chest and I struggle to breath as I run up the stairs to his room. I force the door open and pause at the sight of him on the bed with his gun under his chin "T...Thomas?"

He focuses his blurry eye on me and I watch surprise and confusion spark within "G-Gibbs? What you doing...?" He glances around the room before asking "Did...did Alfred send you?"

I frown and decided to play along "Yeah...he sent me" with that I move closer "Give me the gun...please?"

He frowns and glances down at the object "My gun? You not have! Need it...for protection"

My panic spikes as I spot his finger on the trigger and I move closer "You don't need it! I'll protect you...trust me"

He fixes his eye on me and to my relief, he nods and hands over the weapon before flopping down onto his back.

I sigh and shake my head as I slip the weapon into the back of my trousers before helping him to his feet "Come...I am taking you home"

+KORT+

But I don't have a home. I am and have been always a homeless bloke, a piece of crap wandering around. We travel in his car. He drives so fast as I do...I vomit on the carpet

"It isn't important, Trent...I just was about to clean it up and-"

I cut him dry "I have no need of your p...pity" I state "Nor your m...mercy. I have lived for more than forty years without any of them and I c-can continue...or, better...I c-can cut the thread"

"No, Trent! You have a home" he says, parking the car and immediately embracing me while guiding me to the entrance "This is your home" He faces me "What is mine shall be yours, Trent. I promise"

+GIBBS+

I leave him asleep in my bed as I clean up the vomit from my car (Forty years? But he is only forty-six...what happened from the age of six that made him feel so alone?). I get up and sigh as I finish tidying up the mess before heading inside and storing his gun with my own in the Safe.

Once I lock up the house, I slowly head upstairs to look at him and a soft smile crosses my face as he lays there curled around my pillow. I glance to the photo of Langer and nod to him as I gently strip the sleeping man out of his damp clothes before tucking him in. As I glance down...I can't resist and I move forward to gently kiss his cheek as he had done to me earlier before going to pull away, only to be stopped by a surprisingly strong grip on my wrist

"Stay? I no want to be alone..."

I nod (It's too late now...you have fallen hard for him) and strip myself to my boxers as I spoon up behind him and hold him in my arms "I will protect you Thomas...even from yourself" with that I kiss his shoulder "Now sleep"

+KORT+

He remains with me, his arms encircle my waist and this feels absolutely safe, secure and clean. And pure. I sigh and turn to my dream. Alfred is standing in front of me, holding out his hand. I wish to let me go: his blue eyes are smiling while those long brown lashes are fanning his smile, that beautiful grin he had more visible in his eyes than on his mouth. I want to follow him, to sleep, to not awake anymore...but he puts a finger on his beautiful mouth, indicating silence. I'm so old...and he looks so young! He shall be eternally young, eternally pure, in spite of what killed him...He shall be always innocent...

Gibbs is Alfred as he would have been if life hadn't been a whore, a bitch.

Gibbs is Alfred at a mature age, guiding me, surrounding me, like a hedge.

Gibbs is a pair of ocean blue eyes looking deeply into the abyss of my Soul.

+GIBBS+

I snuggle closer to the warm body and enjoying the feeling of another living person in my arms. I slowly open my eyes and glance down to spot a confused jade eye looking up at me "Hey..."

"You stopped me..."

I nod "Yes, I couldn't allow you to do it"

"...why?"

A frown crosses my face "Why? I don't understand the question, Thomas...you are my friend and I couldn't allow you to end your life as-" I shrug "-I don't have many and so I don't want to lose you" with that I tighten my strong arms around him, tugging him ontop of my chest as I strong his back "I can't have another death on my conscious...not so soon after B-Brent"

+KORT+

"Brent...Trent...there is only a letter between us" I say, kissing his forehead "But I sense his love everywhere here. The difference, however, isn't only a letter: Brent Langer was a honest man" I sigh "Gibbs, I am not..."

He closes his embrace and rolls over, pressing my body against the mattress "Open up" he says "What happened to you?"

"Open up?" I smile, scornfully "And you dare say this to me?"

"You already know about Brent Langer...and about my lost Family...my three ex-Wives..."

I sigh, pining for the truth that can't escape my mouth without hurting "You hush the most important things, Gibbs.

He smirks, his trademark grimace faking a security I know he hasn't "More important than my lost Family...?"

I fix my eye on him. I feel I must not have mercy "Your Mother's suicide, when you were only twelve years old" I pause, facing his silence. As this same silence give me license to continue, I do so "Who is, in your life, Anthony DiNozzo Junior?"

+GIBBS+

I avoid his gaze and slowly swallow "I never hid my Mothers death...it just was never brought up" I look up "As for DiNozzo?" I shrug "I have been lusting after him since he jumped me in Baltimore...but I fell in love with Brent and lived five good years with the honour of him loving me back"

His eye widens in surprise "Five years?"

I nod and smirk as I lay my head on his chest "Yeah...five years...only for him to die under my watch" my vision becomes blurry and I push away the hurtful memories before looking up "I have learnt to live with the fact Tony would never want me...now I-" (Why can't you tell him? You have fallen for him Marine! Tony is only lust and Kort is love! He needs you whereas...whereas Tony would be only ever be just sex!) I gaze onto his jade eye (No...I can't tell him yet) I clear my throat "What is your story? And who is Alfred?"

+KORT+

I am not so convinced. His explanation was too weak. But I decide to talk (After all, I know he knows how to keep a secret) "Alfred was nothing and everything. When I grew up in the dirt and my Mother might work as a beast washing other people's filthy rags to be able to put some bread on our table, I decided I should help her. I fought the cursed drunkard, but I always lost" I pause, sighing "The curse drunkard was my Father. I needed to help Mother and the poor Rachel, my Sister and the little Hiram, my Brother: he had been killed by meningitis when he was only three years old, he was now unable to speak, nor move by himself...He only was able to smile, always smiling...What could I do?

I went out, onto the streets and my first thought was to engage myself in robberies. I knew there was a Gang having their meetings every evening, in the alley, just around the block. I joined them, the Leader was a bloke more or less fifteen years old (I was ten at the time), tall, robust, with nauseating acne scars 'decorating' his reddened face. An Irish Name, Liam. He put me in charge of surveillance while they attacked the cars and trucks to steal the tyres. We even robbed a little grocery and he entertained his cruelty...beating the Owner's Son almost to death. I was scared, but I followed him. He had a boy he used to call his 'Lieutenant': thin, delicate, with piercing blue eyes and a strange ability to turn me on.

I had no idea of what that meant, but I saw him and I wanted to be alone with him, in the alley, in a room, or wherever...touching him, caressing him...kissing him...His name was Alfred Townsend and he has just been released from the Borstal. We became very close and he showed me a new magic: he used to hide a needle and a syringe and told me he was capable to steal interesting things from the pharmacy. I accompanied him and we entered the deposit of the drugstore, fulfilling our frayed pockets with many blisters of a caramel liquid. He taught me how to inject myself and I must admit I began to feel much better. We came back to the pharmacy every night...almost every night...Once, one of the Owners was already there (I never shall be able to forget him!), a fat man, with his thick squared glasses... Alfred didn't hesitate: he drew his pocket knife and hurt the man just when he was about to scream. As the man was still moving, Alfred pointed to me 'We have to finish him off!' he exclaimed..."

+GIBBS+

I pull back in horror "You killed...at aged ten!?" at his shrug, I frown before leaning once more on his chest "It must have been a hard life...in poverty and in a city?" I feel more than see his nod and sigh as I wrap him into my arms "You really loved him...?"

"Yes...he was my first"

I bite my bottom lip "How did he die?" I feel his body stiffen beneath me and I soothingly stroke and nuzzle his chest until he continues his story

+KORT+

"Alfred became a hard addict. We were together for five years. Nobody caught us, we were too good! Once, that Liam, the stupid Leader, challenge me, making scorn of my weakness and my thin body" I swallow...I need a drink, I don't know how to say this...he shall reject me! But I need to tell him and so. I continue "Then I killed him with my own hands. I strangled him, Gibbs...I was only fifteen years old" I sense his horror, I feel his frightfulness when looking at me...But he himself asked for the truth! And so I gave him it... "We lived in hiding, in that alley, the Gang wanted me as their Leader, but I didn't want them around: I only wanted Alfred.

They got dismissed and we began to mess around, wandering, robbing whatever we could to obtain money for to buy a moment of peace. On the other hand, I didn't forget my family. The little Hiram died decently, in a nice bed I purchased for him and with clean sheets, a nice blanket and a beautiful stuffed crocodile...Why a crocodile? I don't know...He was always excited when he saw the pictures of crocodiles in the books...He died so, peacefully, smiling, always smiling. He died in my arms and I paid the burial with the money I stole from a rich Butcher who also wanted to fuck me. Not a problem, I was used to pain and I could dissociate mind and body, to not be able to feel any kind of sufferance. I paid also a Doctor for the poor Rachel and when I discovered that the Rapist has been our own Father...I dragged him to the alley and I stabbed him myself. He fell down as a dirty bag full of excrements...Alfred and I celebrated the victory and he went perhaps beyond: the Police discovered a robbery we had committed in a drugstore and they followed us, finding also my Father's corpse there.

Alfred took the blame and injecting himself with his last dose of heroin, knowing he was overdosing...died alone, cold, dried...while the confusion allowed me to escape. I didn't want to do it, I didn't want to escape! I wanted to die with him! But he asked me a favour: to escape that torturous life. I ran...ran, ran...until I fell down exhausted in front of an old abandoned building, that came to be a church..."

+GIBBS+

My silence hides my horror and I frown as I think over what I have been told. Once I get over the fact of him killing at a young age...my protective side comes into play as I rear up and switch our positions, so Kort is laying across my chest. I nuzzle his neck while cradling him in my arms "You have had a hard life...but no more" He looks up at me in confusion and I reply with my trademark smile "I shall protect you, for now and always" I lean down to kiss his forehead "You shall not be used and abused never again...I promise"

+KORT+

He is the only one who didn't run away when knowing the truth. That truth I have hidden so deeply in my Soul (If it is true that I have one!). He is everything I could never be: honest, loving, loyal, sincere, clean...clean! He has the clarity of a wonderful morning by the sea, he is the beautiful dawn that caresses our lives with the promise of a new beginning. He is the dawning of hope. I snuggle into his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. A strong throbbing, a flush of warm blood, a cover for my pain, a lulling sound for my almost absent sleep...

+GIBBS+

He falls asleep against my chest and I smile as I can spot the way his shoulders slump in relief as he finishes his story (I wonder who else you have told...what was their reaction?). I tighten my hold around him and softly stroke his back as I think through all he has told me. An hour or so, he shifts about and I silently chuckle as he begins to dribble on my chest as he slips into a deeper slumber (He mustn't have been sleeping...I wonder how long since you have had a proper sleep?). I smile as I lay there and enjoy the warmth of another living body in my arms (I shall protect you Kort...protect and...and love you, just as you need) with that I kiss his head and slip into a light doze

(Next Morning)

+Kort+

Another day, but this time after a peaceful sleep. I shouldn't say this, but I feel refreshed...he is still asleep at my side and I would kiss him all along his gorgeous body! But I have things to do. I must go to Langley. I haven't finished yet with those people, this time they shall be after me again. I can't give up: I can't leave, the starving people count on that...and I want to help them. I should go to the bank again, to access the vault and take the spoils. I need to leave the Country as soon as possible: those Priests in Namibia are waiting for help. I need to see the dealer in Amsterdam first, to be able to transfer the money to the mission. Then, I could come back...if only I would be able to change name and maybe go to hide in a quiet village within the Country.  
But...would Gibbs accept to join me there? He is so attached to his duty! Also, he hasn't committed any crime lately that could compel him to abandon everything to change life, name, whereabouts...  
I get up, dress quickly and I decide to go to Langley first. I know they can't forgive me for to have 'delivered' Jarek. It is, for instance, who always hated me, would be charmed if he could be able to put a bullet in my forehead. And so would be Cruz. Cruz is a clown, I can dominate him easily...but...Coulter? He is too much like myself and he was Jarek's special protegé...(this only because I always refused to become his personal toy and puppet). Well, let's see...in the meanwhile, his phone is ringing, Should I reply? The little screen is flashing a name: 'DiNozzo'

+Gibbs+

I open my eyes and watch him go to leave and sigh "You don't have to go..."  
He looks at me in regret before shaking his head "No...I have to go" he heads go leave but before he leaves the room, he turns to face me "But...I shall be back later?"  
I smile and nod "Yes, I shall look forward to it" with that he leaves and I sigh as I decide to get changed and head to the Basement

+Kort+

Now, it shall take some time to convince those idiots that I'm leaving because I feel tired. Really, I feel tired of their presence. I drive my car and I am sure I've taken the correct decision.  
How could I compel Gibbs to stay with me...if he loves somebody else? And that 'somebody else' is one who he usually sees almost 24 hours every day of the week.  
No. I can't! What kind of feeling this would be if I should constrain the one I love to share his life with me, knowing he never would be able to love me as I do him?  
No. I can be everything...but never a so barefaced liar...at least, when being out of office.

+Gibbs+

I spend the day washing and cleaning before heading downstairs to begin sanding the boat.

An hour later, I look up as I hear the door go and smile as I jog up the stairs "Thomas? That was quick!" with that I open the door before freezing at the sight of Tony. I shake myself out of my shock "DiNozzo? What are you doing here!?" I cock my head to one side "We aren't on call..."  
Tony looks at me with flinty green eyes "Who is Thomas!?"  
I bristle and growl at his tone "None of your business!" I glare at him "What do you want!?"  
He softens his look "I came round last night but your door was locked...since when do you lock your door?"  
I shrug and cross my arms in a defensive gesture "Tony...I locked it because I had company-"  
"Male company?"  
"Yes...Thomas stayed the night and he shall do again"  
He growls "So! You're Gay!?" he sneers at me "Do you like to take it up the arse 'Gunny'!?"  
I glare at the way his eyes blaze and gesture to the door "Get out!" as he refuses to move, I grab him by the collar and throw him out "Get out! And don't come back!" I lock the door behind him before sinking to the floor as tears blur my vision...  
I was so happy this morning...and now? Now my bubble has been burst

+Kort+

The Director was pretty relaxed, he signed the sick leave with a graceful gesture of his mouth. I always suspected he wanted me...It would have been funny to ride that inordinately fat arse and see how his insect face contracts of pain and diseased pleasure...(Stop with the enjoyment of your pervert side, Trent!)  
Now I must face Coulter and Cruz, my former 'Team Mates'. I enter our little office. Ray is there, watching football on his computer, eyes fixed on the screen, smoking and spitting on the floor.  
"Ray" I attempt to show my best kind face "Where is Ron?"  
"Hmm...Over there...Maybe in the Bathroom...?"

+Gibbs+

I sit there listening to the clock ticking by as tears role down my cheeks (Tony...he is homophobic? Since when!?) I stand and angrily pace the floor (Bastard! You have spent all these fucking years pinning after a man! A man who dislikes Gays!)

An hour passes and I growl as my temper hasn't calmed...only strengthened. I turn and run down the stairs to my boat before snapping up a sander and begin the calming motions as I force the anger into determination, sanding the rib until it is smooth as skin

+Kort+

I enter the Bathroom, where Coulter is smoking a cigarette and looking to his own reflection.  
He spots me by the mirror and smiles "I heard you are about to retire?"  
I don't approve nor deny the statement. I only hold his gaze in the mirror and speak "I need the folders"  
"Which folders?" he turns on his heels.  
I smile "Ronald, we knew each other very well" I surreptitiously grab my gun "I saw the folders in your desk" I pause "Operation Frankenstein, Ronald"  
"Ah, your great find, the spawn of your mind! I can't think of anything else but beer and methedrine" He shows his teeth "Better to try heroin with vodka...ah, Kort?"  
I should pull the trigger, I can do it easily from behind, even if he would be moving.

+Gibbs+

My arms hurt...and so does my back. I lean heavily against the now smooth ribs as sweat coats my body while I pant in I can breath, I slowly get to my feet and mount the stairs before stopping in the Kitchen for a coffee. A smile crosses my face as I drink the hot black liquid and once finished, I make myself another and head upstairs.  
I slowly walk into the Bathroom and sigh as I place my coffee on the side before stripping out of my sweat soaked clothes. I lower myself into the bath and switch on the tap while enjoying my cup of coffee as I wait for Thomas' return.

+Kort+

I smile "Ron, you always were a disgusting presence around me"  
"Same here, Kort" he sighs, heavily "Overall since you deliberately gave Jarek to the enemies"  
"He was an Assassin, a Butcher..."  
"Like you are, Kort: just like you all of us" I lower my voice even more, acquiring that tone that has been always capable of to scare the hell out everybody "The folders, Ron"  
He replies in the same way "Your life, Kort"  
He knows I want those infamous papers to destruct them: I don't want to leave any traces when I retire, this shall be disappear into the anonymity.  
He pounces oat me and I know he has a knife (I can sense knives by the metallic odour of their blades...maybe it is a gift...maybe, a malediction), but my gun is quicker. I shoot to his leg...no, this time I don't want to kill unnecessarily (why? I never was so judgmental before!)...however, he cuts my hand and I can see the flower of blood growing (he knows how and where to hurt: Jarek taught us how to cut the hand veins to provoke a long, a painful bloodletting) I smile, seeing how he contracts his body overt the injured leg, even if I feel myself falling to the floor...he approaches and I, knowing that my life is escaping from my veins and I am alone, in that hated building, where almost everybody despises me...Well, I have no option: with my already blurry vision, I shoot again, this time, directly in his heart. He falls heavily before me and I can't resist anymore.  
I lie down and wait for the end of my sole word escapes from my mouth, almost yet paralyzed "Gib...bs..."

+Gibbs+

I snap awake as a cold shiver runs through my spine and I frown as I note that I have fallen asleep in the bath (Great...just great!).  
I slowly get out and frown as my gut screams that I am needed somewhere by someone...only I have no idea where or who. Once dried and in clean clothes, I pace the floor as my gut refuses to settle (Who needs me? The Team?). I pick up the phone and call each one...and they all answer besides one, but I know  
that for once it isn't Tony in trouble. After that, I call my Dad...and end up chatting for half an hour before it suddenly comes to me! I quickly end the call and ring Thomas's mobile and nervously await his answer

+kort+

It's my destiny, my final destiny, to die upon these cold tiles, aloof of everything and everyone?  
I can't scream, I can't cry for any help. I only can see how life is going out my veins, dragging the remainings of my last strength, putting the ambiance in an obscure note of grey, dark grey, almost black...  
Your life always was a cursed dirty bitch, Trent, you can't be repentant, even if you would. You can't ask for any Mercy...in the supposed case that a supreme Mercy could watch over you at these very moments. You must shut your eyes and give yourself to the passage, Trent Kort, who knows if beyond everything you shall have a place to rest, finally and to forget all those forsaken remembrances?

+Gibbs+

After the third attempt of it ringing off into voicemail, I huff and jog downstairs to grab my shoes and car keys before jumping into my truck and head out to the CIA Headquarters.  
I park a distance away and scope the area...only to frown as I note the lack of security (Cocky Bastards! They probably think they don't need as much security!) with that I sneak in through the fire escape and curse the fact that I am in my jeans and red Marine Corps hood as I spot people in suits (Great! Stupid gut...you shoulda thought this through before sneaking inside!)  
I head deeper into the building, pausing and hiding in doorways as my Marine Sniper instincts take over...but I still as I hear movement coming from the ending of the hallway and I go to head back...only to still as I hear chatter (Shit! Think!). I quickly look around and sigh in relief as I notice the door leading to the Gents and I quickly enter, just in time as the hallway gets filled with CIA Agents.  
As I lean against the door and get my breath back...a noise makes me jump and I spin around, only to slip in something wet. I gaze down and cringe at the blood but as I look for the source...my heart stutters as I spot Kort in the corner, half conscious and bleeding

+Kort+

It must be a vision. I've envisioned things...many many times...GrandFather smiling in the mist of a deserted alley, throwing me the ball and screaming "Intercept it, Trent! Head off!"...the distant odour of the just baked pudding...The orange trees...The lemon grass...Everything in the single reflection of the rain was drawing on a leaf, on a stone...all that surrounded me was moisture and wind and loneliness and the presence of an incoming danger...but I used to focus in that vision...and everything became much more easy...until the vision fall down, shattered into pieces...I don't want HIM shattered into pieces, I don't want this vision of him getting broke...I don't want to lose this last instant of joy before to leave the World...Even the voice, if distant, sounds so real as nothing else could  
"Trent! Thomas! Thomas!"

+Gibbs+

I scramble forward and pull off my hood before wrapping it around the deep nasty wound on his arm "Thomas? Thomas please! Stay with me Thomas!" I tug him into my arms as I attempt to figure out a plan of action...but my brain seems to only focus on the fact I am going to lose him...I couldn't protect him...I broke my promise...  
I shake myself out of the disturbing truth and tighten my grip on his arm "NO! I won't let you DIE!" with that I attempt to focus on what needs doing. After checking to make sure the other man is dead, I check to see if there is any other wound on Kort other than the deep slash on his arm...but I fail to notice the door opening until it is too late and I feel the cold metal of a gun pressed against my lower back  
"Two for one...the cocky CIA Traitor...and the Silver Bastard who stole Ziva from me!"  
A growl resonates through my chest and I tense ready for action...and when he moves slightly to the left, I attack

+Kort+

I can't see very well, but I smell blood...my own and another's. Cruz...how could I have forgotten Cruz? The one who supposedly might 'handle me in Tel Aviv as soon as possible',...Knowing the meaning of the phrase, he was in charge of to kill me. Only that I was faster on that occasion.  
Now, he finds me off guard...I know Gibbs can kill him easily (why I didn't do it when I had that opportunity in Haffa? Ah, because you were getting old, Trent Kort! Now, no more, since you're dying)  
I hear a shot...I smell the gunpowder, I see the light, maybe the last light that shall be allowed to me in this World...GIBBS! In the frantic tussle, I think he himself shot the gun, hurting Cruz just in the very moment Cruz, crossing his free arm behind Gibbs' body, fired his gun injuring him in his back.  
Gibbs falls unconscious and I fear harmless...but I can already have a final retaliation scene...I depict the situation simultaneously while I move, while I sneak (I was, after all, the Cobra!) and in a supreme effort, armed by the strength that only despair and delirium are capable to give, I, myself, Trent Kort, launch my final shot, mortally wounding Ray Cruz with a sole bullet placed in between his eyes.

+Gibbs+

I grunt as I hit the floor and frown at the numbness that envelopes my body...I watch as Thomas launches himself at Ray and smirk as I watch him end the Bastards life before darkness clouds my vision.  
I feel a hand pressing my back and I wince as pain flares up my spine  
"Gibbs!? Stay awake Leroy!"  
As my eyes travel up to spot a jade one looking at me in fear...I try to move, only to cry out as my lower back screams as if on fire and once the pain lowers...I look up in fear "I-I can't feel my legs"

+Kort+

"Gibbs...I'm screwed...I'm losing my blood, drop to drop...Gibbs...but you...you came! No, no, you...you can't die! You can't...you c-" everything turns black.  
(E-End...it's the e-end!)

*NCIS*

A penetrating odour of Sulfuric acid awakes me...(Maybe everything was only a nightmare? It smells like Hospital...It IS effectively a hospital...Perhaps I got a fever, yes...a fever and everything was delirium...and-)  
"Welcome back, young man!" a strangely familiar voice says near to me.  
It's not only the voice, but's the accent...it's the way that man pronounces the words so clear, so- "Am I...a-are we...in the Motherland?" I ask. Perchance death was like a homecoming?  
"Oh, no, unfortunately we are not, my Dear Friend!" the amiable voice continues "Perhaps you may already remember me? I'm Doctor Mallard, from NCIS' permanent staff...Of course, call me Ducky"  
(The diamonds...La GRenouille...ARES...the plane...the-) I nod "I-I remember you...Doctor...I, dare to ask...if...Agent Gibbs i-is feeling well?"

+Gibbs+

I slowly awake and groan as the sterilized Scent of a Hospital penetrates my senses (Great...Hospital). A frown crosses my face as I notice I am on my front "Wha-?" movement catches my eye and my frown depends as I spot Doctor Pitt looking at me with an expression filled with sorrow  
"Agent Gibbs...how are you feeling?"  
I roll my eyes as I try to shift...but huff as my legs refuse to work "Like I was shot..."  
He gives me a sad smile before moving closer "I just need to run some tests"  
I shrug and allow him to do so as I relax but frown in confusion as the touch stops when he reaches below my waist and I turn to look over my shoulder...only to still as I see him touching my leg...but I can't feel it "I-I...?"  
He sighs as he stops touching me and walks around the bed, to move to look me in the eyes "I'm Sorry Jethro...but the bullet has ended up lodged against your spinal cord" he places a hand ontop of my shoulder and I blink away the tears that form as he continues "I'm afraid you shall never walk again"

+Kort+

I patiently allow the Doctor examine me, he carefully manages my injured arm, where I can see the many stitches. I can also feel a pinch, in my other arm, where the needle that transports blood from a device to my veins.  
"You had a very big loss of blood, we had to transfuse you and fortunately we had your blood type stored in our blood bank"  
"So...nobody was needed to donate?"  
"No, but we shall replenish what we used, I'm afraid...Do you have any acquaintances here, my friend?"  
I shake my head "No, nor I ever have needed, only one I could count on is also injured"  
He raises an eyebrow and look inquisitively at me with his pale blue eyes, that glow behind his glasses "Are you speaking about Agent Gibbs, my dear Friend?"  
"Yes, the very same"  
He sighs "I'm afraid he isn't in a good condition just at the moment...He is recovering from a bullet injury..."  
I get agitated and grab his arm, anxiously looking into those gentle blue eyes "How serious?"  
He pauses, swallows his own grief and replies, in a low, maybe gloomy voice "He suffered an injury just in the middle of his spinal cord..." he pauses, rubbing his forehead, with authentic concern "Perhaps he shan't be able to walk again..."

+Gibbs+

The words ring around in my head and I feel myself nodding, dismissing the Doctor, as I place my head onto my pillow (Bullet lodged against spinal cord...never walk again...wheelchair). Tears fall down my cheek as I hug my pillow as I cry myself to sleep.

I awake with a start as a hand touches my face and I slit my eyes in anger as I look into the forest green eyes of Tony  
"Hey Gibbs..."  
I move back, pulling away from his touch "Fuck off!"  
His eyes widen in shock at my out burst and I watch as he runs a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture "I...I want to apologise for what I said when we last spoke!" he gives me a sad smile "I never meant to turn nasty...I...I was just surprised and...and jealous that you-" he sighs and crosses his arms in a defensive gesture (Copying what I had done) before stating "I've loved you Jethro...and I want to be with you"  
I gaze into his green eyes and sigh as I realise I only want to see a jade one "No..."  
His eyes widen in shock before slitting in anger "No!? You are turning me down!? Me!? For that...that one eyed teabag!?" he stands and glares down at me "What has that...that creep got that I don't!?"  
I glare up at him and smirk "My respect"

+Kort+

"Thus, while you were speaking to your fellow operative, Ronald Coulter, he drew his gun and shot you?"  
"No, this isn't what I said, Agent Fornell" I rub my forehead with my aching arm, dragging the catheter with the blood practically away.  
"Hey, take care! You are still been transfused!"  
I glare at him "I know very well what I do, Agent Fornell and please, sit down and let me explain how the events took place...before the sedative these Doctors gave to me shall begin to raise its effect"  
"I'm all ears, Kort" he says, sitting astride the white metallic chair.  
"I asked him for something that belonged to me (and I warn you that the item isn't of your concern). He refused. I insisted and pounced at me, hurting my arm with his knife"  
"Were there any personal issues between you both? Like..." he waves his hands "-some kind of enmity?"  
I laugh, I can't do anything else but laugh "Everybody hated me there, in Langley, if it's this what you ask for, Agent Fornell" I pause "Now, let me question you...how is Agent Gibbs doing?"  
He avoids my gaze.  
"The truth, Fornell" I was not the best CIA Interrogator for tone of my voice must be something so fearsome, that I have seen men like Fornell (faded, experienced, old foxes, as we say )watering their trousers...

+Gibbs+

I glare at the male Nurse who checks me over and growl as he talks on his mobile while he checks over the wound on my back and yelp as is prods and pokes me there  
"You feel that?"  
I growl and bare my teeth "Yes!"  
He shrugs and continues to poke me there, over and over again. At the six or seventh poke, I snap and push on the side of the bed, flipping myself over and grab him by the neck "Yes! I can FUCKING feel that!"  
His eyes widen in fear and he struggles against my iron grip as he tries to breath.  
A voice tries to get through to me, but I ignore it as I tighten my grip and watch his lips turn blue...only to let go with a yelp as a needle is stabbed into my arm and I quickly become drowzy (Shit...stupid sedatives)

+Kort+

He harrumphs, and says, in a softened voice "He is in a good general state...but...I've heard-"  
"But...what? What have you heard, Agent Fornell?" I grab his arm agitating it furiously, until the needle with the vital liquid falls out of my vein. I see he pushes the ring bell to call for a Nurse, still holding my desperate gaze  
"His legs...He has been shot in the spinal chord, I've heard so...He probably shan't be able to walk again..."  
"Probably! Probably?!" I raise my body as much as I can and grabs him by his neck "I can kill with one hand, Fornell, as I can shoot accurately with only an eye! How is that about 'probably'?!"  
"Nurse, Nurse, over here!" he screams, turning practically purple when my grip puts even more pressure on his throat.  
A tall, huge, heavy black male Nurse comes out and ties me to the bed...like an animal...as a what I am.  
Rubbing his reddened neck, Fornell states(and his voice conveys not only the ache my action has caused, but an authentic sense of grief) "He shan't be able to walk again" he holds my look for an instant, then, he adds, really angry, really sad, really... "Period!" And then he rapidly leaves the room.

+Gibbs+

My head pounds and I feel sick...I go to lift my arm and panic as it refuses to move (Shit! What happened!?).  
I force my eyes open and glance down to find that I have been placed on my side with my hands restrained to the bed. A growl escapes my throat as I look around before leaning forward and removing the plastic knife from the tray of food. I snap the plastic and smirk as I set to work freeing myself from my restraints.  
Once free, I rub at my wrists before removing my IV lines and tug at my useless legs until I have them dangling off the bed. I reach out for the wheelchair...but yelp as I slip off the bed and onto the floor with a crash.  
After making sure that the noise has gone unnoticed, I drag myself up and into the chair with a great deal of effort. Once I am settled I wheel myself out and head to find Thomas

+Kort+

I awake again, this time tied up to my bed (these blokes remind me of Cobbs in many ways!). I need to get myself out of here, the transfusion seems to have ended...finally.  
I feel dizzy, but I could easily get out of here. I still have a catheter in my arm and my useless one (the right arm, ha! Fortunately, I'm ambidextrous with the gun and the blades. I won't fall down again without a fight!) is hanging heavily, aching, still aching (That son of a bitch cut in the best Jarek's style, all over the vein, in a longitudinal sense...What a paradox! I almost died of a technique I have employed so many times that I have lost count!)  
I pull out the needle. A bit more effort and I am free...so...done! I really struggle to stand on my feet, but I know how to seek support: the bedposts, the bedrails...even the wall serves to this purpose. I am half naked, wearing only this awful Hospital gown...I need to cover myself...but...where are my clothes?

+Gibbs+

I avoid the Doctors and Nurses as I navigate the corridoors and sigh as I spot Tobias (Great!).  
I quickly hide as he walks past and smirk as he goes by without noticing me! Once the coast is clear I continue rolling the wheelchair up to the desk.  
After checking around, I quickly skim the list of patients until I find his room number and head off.  
I finally make it unseen to his room and silently open the door, watching as he leans on the bedrail while cradling his right arm before wheeling myself in "Thomas?"

+Kort+

He came! I went to approach his chair, I can't stand myself, I embrace him, I kiss him, I want to devour him...Yes, yes, I am a beast! I always have been! I don't want to harm him in anyway...but I need to devour him, but I restrain my passion, my desire, my desperation, my pain...  
"Easy, easy, Thomas! You're still weak!"  
I don't care. I kneel, I embrace his dead legs, I caress them frantically...And, for the first time in many many years...I allow myself to cry. It feels like my Soul is being cleansed...  
"Let's get out of here, Thomas...I dislike Hospitals...I-"  
"Yes, yes...I shall be your legs, as you shall be my missing eye...We shall complete each other, Leroy...I swear! I swear...nobody shall injure you...us...anymore!" I stand up, painfully, but with joy at aiming our escape...the sooner the better. I grabs some clothes from a chair and put on a jacket, The arm aches like a bitch, but I don't care. We must get free! And it is just then, when we can hear a very well known annoying high pitched voice timbre asking  
"Where do you think you're going, the both of you?" In front of us, angry, firing like hell by his penetrating green eyes, it stands: Anthony DiNozzo Junior.

+Gibbs+

I growl as Tony blocks our exit "Get out of our way, DiNozzo!"  
He stands his ground and slits his green eyes "You aren't leaving! I won't allow it!"  
I shrug and wheel my chair right up to him "I'm discharging myself and so is Thomas...I'm going to call Vance and request that I be put on Retirement, before living my life with Kort" a smile crosses my face as I look over my shoulder at him "He shall be my legs and I shall me his eye...together we shall complete one another"  
Tony growls and glares down at me "NO! I love you! I want you!" with that he grabs me and takes my lips in a desperate kiss.  
I grimace and refuse to open up under the onslaught as he attempts to open my mouth. My eyes slit and its the only warning I give before I pull my fist back and deck him across his face, so he ends up flat on his back looking at me in shock "No Tony...I don't want you, I love Thomas Trent Kort"

+Kort+

We need to escape this madness.   
The poor idiot lies down on the floor, his nose is bleeding. A good revenge of what he did to me many years ago. Now, I must be cautious. I need to play this game until the end. I like Gibbs...I have fallen for him and I like his company, I feel protected (since when do you need any kind of external protection, you beast?)...I feel cared for.   
His honesty shall be my personal shield when everything shall blow up...if it is true that a superior power has the capability of to judge us based upon what we have done on Earth...I want a shield of honour around my infamous depraved Soul...it shall help

+Gibbs+

I wheel myself out and head in the general direction of the exit, while making sure Kort is sticking close. A smile crosses my face as I spot the door and pick up speed...only to stop with a sharp turn, which causes my to fall out of the chair, as Ziva and Tim block my escape.   
I grunt as I hit the floor and growl as Tim goes to help me (Stupid kid). He backs off and I huff as I drag myself over to the stupid chair, accepting Thomas's help as I get back into the blasted thing.

+Kort+

The kid asked where are we going now...He shows a real concern...The former Mossad Agent almost fulminated me with her cold glare.   
"Where do you think you're going with our Boss? And where is DiNozzo?"   
"That idiotic so called Senior Field Agent has received what he deserved! Please, can you let us go by moving out of our way?"   
She lowers her weapon, murmuring a curse in her native tongue.   
I really would have liked to break their necks, but this would have meant to lose Gibbs' already feeble confidence. I must play the plot until the end...

+Gibbs+

A huff escapes my chest as I wheel myself inbetween Thomas and Ziva before stating "I am leaving here...and NCIS-" I hold up my hand to stop the arguments and continue "I am going to call Vance and out in for Retirement" with that I roll my chair up to them "Now...please move aside"   
They glance at one another before sighing and letting us through.   
I nod and wheel myself out and shiver at the cold breeze that blows through the thin Hospital gown. I turn to Thomas and take his hand "Shall we head to your room? And collect your stuff before heading back to my house?"

+Kort+

No way I shall carry him to my room! We need to escape the City now, without any further delay. We shall be far away in two or three hours...Otherwise everything can go to hell...I'm tired of to see things going to hell...I'm wondering why in the cursed Earth this man didn't break my neck when he was on time?

+Gibbs+

I gasp in shock as he takes the handles to my chair and push me in the direction of the road. I frown and turn to look at him "Where are we going?"  
He ignores me and picks up speed.   
I slit my eyes in anger and grab the wheels, forcing him to stop and tug him to face me "Kort...where are we going!?"

+Kort+

"Out of town" I attempt to show one of my infamous half smiles.   
He looks doubtful...as if he doesn't want to go away with me?   
"See, Gibbs: if you don't want to go, I can leave you at your house...But I assure you that it shall be better if you depart with me"   
"Why, Kort?"   
I don't answer and he insists   
"Why?"

+Gibbs+

I sigh as he refuses to give me an answer and I shake my head as I tug him into a hug "Are you sure that we have to leave?"   
He nods but tenses as he awaits my answer.   
I go quiet and think...(Can you leave? Just walk away?) a smile crosses my face and I pull back "Lets stop at my place and get some...things...and then I'll go wherever you want too" with that I kiss his startled face and smirk as he melts into the gentle kiss, I pull back with a smile "I love you, Thomas Trent Kort"

+Kort+

Poor man, so honest, so immaculate...So proud of his decency...Poor man...Maybe it is was a real mistake to have opened up about my Past to make him fall really bad for me...But it was my job and it always had been, women...men...everybody fell for me, only to realise they were being deceived. I am like Satan: I am the Father of lies...but I can't go through with it! I have to protect him!

+Gibbs+

I watch as his eyes shutter close and I frown as I go to ask him why...only for him to hail us a cab and push me inside.   
I gaze out of the window as he asks the Driver to take us back to mine.   
I look up as the taxi stop and once the ramp is down, I wheel myself out and head to my Garage as Kort follows behind. Once inside I pause at the sight of the stairs "Fuck..."

+Kort+

I must go upstairs now. Cursed house! I ran upstairs and grab whatever I can find: clothes, old couple of books, his photo of Langer and an album with his Family photographs. I think this shall suffice. I 'Casually' forget to grab his gun...


	2. Chapter 2

+Gibbs+

He rushes past me and I frown as I wheel my chair over to him "Thomas? Thomas...what is it?" a huff escapes my chest as he chucks my clothes and stuff into a case, my frown deepening as I note that my Sig is not there "Thomas, I shall need my gun"  
He looks up at me and shakes his head "You won't need it" with that he zips up the case and rushes out to chuck it into my truck.  
My eyes slit in annoyance as he rushes back in, to attempt to wheel me out, but I grip the wheel and refuse to move "Not without my Sig and woodworking tools!" I glance up as he snarls and stomps off to the Basement. I shake my head and wheel up to the door and glance down "They were a gift from my Dad...I want them hem as a remembrance" I wheel myself backwards as he stomps up and I nod as I spot the set within his hands "Thank-You...now, my Sig and then we can go to wherever you feel that we shall be safe"

+Kort+

He insists, he keeps insisting...But I can't put him into a situation of danger again. I don't have the gust to do that! I have blatantly contradicted the Orders I once received...I don't want him put unnecessarily in front of any kind of peril. I know my former Bosses shall want the files back (Vance's, Doctor Mallard's, Mike Franks'...Gibbs'!) and I can't allow that to happen. They even menaced to send me into a Black Operation with no return! As they planned to send him. We are two stinging subjects for both Agencies...they think we should disappear. Then, let's go with the flow...(I press unconsciously my Luger 45, my favourite weapon, that I have hidden inside my left boot). "As you wish" I finally say "Let me be the one carrying your gun in my waistband"

+Gibbs+

I slit my eyes...but nod "Ok then, but I will find out what you are hiding from me"  
He nods and heads upstairs, before returning with my weapon in his hands "See"  
A chuckle escapes my chest and I wheel myself out and up to the passenger side, playfully slapping his hands away as I open the door before dragging myself into the seat. I pant and wipe the sweat from my brow as I turn to give him a smile "I...I can do it my...myself"

+Kort+

No way I shall let him do things alone. I need him needing me...It must be strange, retorted...and somewhat sick, I know (But what can one expect from one like me? It must be wicked!) but I need to do everything for him. "I shall drive" I say.  
"Where shall we go?"  
I have no response for his question. I have no idea of where we could go...all the safehouses are being monitored constantly (All along and across the Country...even all along and across the world!). I keep silent and he lights two cigarettes, offering one of them to me (It has his taste...a bittersweet mixture of bourbon, anguish and coffee) while I drive perhaps too slowly (If I drive fast someone could have suspicions) greeting with my hand an old lady who is walking her dog.  
"Mrs Green" he says "Thank God she didn't see us running frantically, or she would sparkle the gossip all over the quarter!"  
I smirk, because the old lady reminds me of my own Grandmother, Nanny Fisher, who was exactly like this. "Any idea of where to go?" I ask, while stopping the car for an instant and after a long pause in which we only smoked in silence.  
Spotting that we are in the boundaries of the County, he points to the West "Take that route, it goes to somewhere I need to visit"  
I do as he suggests and only when we are settled in our path again, I ask "Where does this road lead us?"  
He simply replies "StillWater"

+Gibbs+

I ignore his look of shock and smile as we enter the quiet, secluded Village and I hold up my hand in order to make him stop "Here"  
He glances at the building and sighs "I guess we should head in and stock up"  
I nod and open the door...before catching myself (Stupid idiot! Your legs don't work!) with that I turn to face him "Thomas? Can you get my chair for me?"

+Kort+

I get out the car and go to grab the folding wheelchair from the back of the truck. I help him to sit down and he wheels himself to the door, that he resolutely opens, with a musical bell ringing.  
"Hiya, Dad!"  
I freeze! His father! (I knew he had his Father still alive: I had been informed about that during the Reynoso case, that we followed from very that it was Cruz the one in charge and I could be there to protect him and his old man myself...I was being tortured by some Colombian Cartel's Lord just at that time). I follow him and look at the elder whose steps, still firm and secure, come to the encounter of his injured unique Son.

+Gibbs+

My eyes water as I glance up at my Dad and I let out a chuckle as he wraps his arms around me in a tight hug  
"Leroy! Leroy...oh, Son! What happened?"  
I nuzzle his chest and breath in the sweet Scent of home, before pulling away "I got shot and now I am in a wheelchair" I hold up a hand as he goes to speak "I don't mind it Dad...I am fine" with that I wheel myself to the side "Dad...I want you to meet my...my Partner, Thomas Trent Kort"

+Kort+

I lean to greet the elder and take the hand he extends to me.  
He looks at me, somewhat confused and asks "Are you British, young man?"  
Amused when being called 'young man' at my forty six, I reply, recognising the image with the big fish in the picture Jethro had on his hearth "Indeed, Sir...Mr Gibbs"  
"Please, it's Jack"  
I smile "Indeed, Jack..."  
"From London?"  
I nod  
"And your name is Trent Thomas?"  
I suddenly remember. This is the same man who, when younger, was beside Uncle Trent in that old photograph from the Second world War! "Thomas Trent, Mr Gi-ehm-Jack...But I usually go for my middle name"  
He thinks for a second, then states, with a somewhat nostalgic tone "I had a friend during the War. We were Pilots and I can say I had two friends, one of them among the enemy"  
"Yes, Walter Beck, he passe away one years ago" Jethro intervenes.  
"Well, I also was very intimate with a young British Lieutenant in the RAF...Lieutenant Fisher, Trent Fisher, I know the name is maybe very common in England, but..."  
I look firmly into those pale blue eyes, so look alike Jethro's "Not at all. Yes...Lt, Trent Fisher was my Uncle...my Mother's younger Brother" (And one of the only two people who took me in some consideration, I should add, but I don't).

+Gibbs+

I chuckle as my Dad tugs Thomas into a hug and shake my head at the startled look on my Lovers face before wheeling myself up and tugging at my Dads shirt "Leave him be Dad! It isn't just a social visit"  
Jack pulls back and frowns "You in trouble Son?"  
I glance to Kort and sigh at the tense posture "Yeah Dad...I need to disappear for a good amount of time" I take Korts hand "Thomas and myself need to go into hiding and we-"  
Jack shakes his head and jogs out back before returning with a map "This is the only map in existence...but there's a small cabin up in the mountains to the North, take it and stay safe" with that he passses me the documents before rummaging through the shelves "I shall pack some supplies for you...but be careful up there and it it quite a trek and..."  
I nod "And its not easy with a wheelchair..."

+Kort+

The old man looks at me, inquisitively, while packing some food, beer and clothes, without forgetting the sempiternal bottle of Jack Daniels "What became of Trent?" he asks, with a very low voice.  
I sigh "He died"  
The man closes his now pale blue eyes, those eyes that must have been, without any doubts, so vivacious as I could foresee from the old photographs "How?"  
I haven't the guts to reply 'In Prison, beaten to death...and for a crime he didn't commit at all' "An accident" I answer, instead.  
"I'm so Sorry...and you have no idea how grievous it's for me...We had a great time together...When I saw your eye, they automatically reminded me of him"  
I nod. I am good at hiding my feelings, thoughts, facts...I'm very good. I have no stomach to inform him that the crime my Uncle was blamed for had been committed by his already underage Nephew...that crime was the stabbing of my own Father...

+Gibbs+

I spot the shadow of guilt within the jade eye (I wonder what really happened?) but shake myself out of it as I call Jack over "Dad? You have some coffee we can take? And...er 'Tea' for Thomas?"  
Jack looks up and smiles "Sure Son...I won't be long"  
I wait untill he has gone before wheeling myself over and taking Korts hands "Hey...look at me" as his jade eye looks into my ice blues, I smile and tug him down for a sweet kiss...chuckling and pushing softly at his chest as he attempts to deepen it "Not here" with that I lift my hand and stroke his cheek "I love you"  
He returns my smile and goes to reply...only to stiffen as the door to the Store opens.  
I quickly grab his arm and shake my head "No" before turning to see who has entered...only to curse under my breath as I come face to face with Chuck

+Kort+

What kind of coarse bloke is this one? He looks like a rich kid (A grown rich kid, indeed), but I can see that his manners are everything but polite.  
"You back, queer?" he asks, spitting on the floor.  
"Don't do that! And don't dare to pronounce that word in my presence!" I state, putting myself between the two men.  
"And who in the fuckin' hell are you, Brit one eyed teabag?"  
I pounce on him (I sense he knows I have a weapon!) and he recoils, while Gibbs extends his arm in a desperate attempt to separate us. "A proof that the loud mouths are only an indicative of cowardice" I say, pointing my Luger at him  
"Ha! A Brit outcast with a German gun?" he asks, mockingly.  
But there isn't anyone already born who could compete with my use of sarcasm "An American boy with his neck reddened by his eternally cheap plaid shirt" I say, smiling with all my teeth and I continue "I suggest you to retire...Sir...You have burst into a private conversation"  
The tension can be cut by a knife. Suddenly, a commanding voice states, behind our backs "STOP THIS NONSENSE! Stop!" It's Jack Gibbs, it's the old Warrior form the historical flying squad "Chuck...how many times have I said to you, that you can't enter the Store as if we were in the old days? When your name was the law and nobody dared to contradict your will! Times have changed, my Son is a Federal Agent,and his friend here is...is my old Comrade's Nephew, the relative of someone who was a hero long before you were born!"

+Gibbs+

A sigh escapes my chest as Chuck leaves and I lower my head in shame "It was a mistake...I should have never come here" I look up as a hand touches my shoulder and I smile while looking up into the blues which mirror my own  
"Leroy, I don't care much about Chuck and his homophobic attitudes!" he tugs me closer "All that matters is that you accept yourself for who you are...and that you have found another who loves you as you love them" with that he passes me two themos "The blue one has coffee and the green one tea, also I have placed some of each into here for ya"  
I smile and tug him down before reaching up and kissing his cheek "Thank-You Dad"  
"No problem, Leroy" he turns to Thomas and shakes his hand before tugging him into a hug "Look after Leroy for me Trent"  
I watch from my seated position and frown as I spot the jade eye darken in fear  
"I will do, Jack...I shall protect him until my dying breath" with that he extracts himself and takes the handles to my wheelchair.  
I take the parcel and wave goodbye as Thomas wheels me out and back to the truck. I pass him the supplies before dragging myself back into the passenger seat, slapping his hands away as I make myself comfortable. A soft smile crosses my face as I watch Thomas place my chair in the back before getting into the drivers side. I flatten out the map "North it is"

+Kort+

I must admit that the landscape is reminds me a bit of the Scottish mountains, it has a very similar magic. There are pine forests on either side of the road...Now the landscape is more look alike Germany, middle Europe! I open the little window, so we can breathe in the perfumed air. "Your old Comrade seemed very angry at you, Leroy...May I know why?"  
He sighs "It's a long long history...It involves my deceased Wife and one of Chuck 's friends, named Rodney, who was interested in Shannon. He cornered me more than once and both proceeded to beat me with the intention of to disfigure my face! They thought that Shannon, my poor deceased Wife, would be disappointed with me and would leave me immediately" He chuckles, bitterly amused "They didn't have an idea about who Shannon really was!"  
I look distractedly at him, while lighting a cigarette "She must have been a great woman...a great woman, indeed, for to be able to keep you settled down, Leroy"  
"She was, effectively, Thomas...she was!"  
We keep silence for a while. I am sure he is hiding more about that so disagreeable individual named Chuck and I ask "And was that all?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I mean, those blokes...that was all with them?"  
He cringes, like overwhelmed by a disgusting remembrance "No, there is something more" he states, with a thin voice.  
"Open up, please...we stated that there shan't be secrets between us...I guess" I say, softening the tense, thick silence.  
He harrumphs "W-When my Dad saw us quarreling...he came out with the old familiar rifle, an old Remington that perhaps nobody had fired since...fifty years ago, during the big miners' strikes. He shot in the air...they escaped. That night, that very night...while I was coming back from the garage to enter the house...they...they ambushed me...and...gagged me, after I hit my head. I lost consciousness and when I woke up, I was tied to a dirty cot and..."  
I feel my bile, my blood...even my milk...rising to my head.

+Gibbs+

I go quiet and glance out of the window "J-Just as Chuck...as he penetrated me...Shannon burst in" I lift a shaky hand and run it through my silver hair "S-She saved me...and the very next day we left Stillwater"  
He returns the silence.  
My eyes glisten with unshed tears as I gaze at my hands "I'm Sorry..."

+Kort+

My heart is breaking into pieces. I attempt to disguise my horrendous pain, a pain that I know very well...the pain that is the result of the subjugated, affronted, overwhelmed innocence "Nothing to be sorry about" I state, calmly, while stopping the car and placing it at one side of the road.  
Then, I let my hands cup his face, that beautiful face where the humidity of the most bitter tears shines like the saddest fire and kiss his forehead "You are a Soul that remained pure amidst the one thousand dirty nauseating middens that surrounded your life" (I can't say the same about myself...)

+Gibbs+

I close my eyes and let the tear slip down my cheek "Thank-You" with that I lift my hand and wipe away the tears "I should have been stronger..."  
He shakes his head and kisses my cheeks before taking my lips into a soft kiss.  
I melt into the move and let out a groan as I feel him straddle my lap  
"You are the strongest person I know"  
My cheeks heat up and I look at him through my lashes "You are the only person that knows what happened...the only other was Brent...but he is dead now"

+Kort+

We should move on...but I can't wait to kiss him again. I deepen the kiss...I enjoy teasing him with my tongue, but he suddenly stops me.  
"Please...I-I don't know if I shall be able to satisfy you...since I'm paralyzed from my waist below...I'm afraid I don't know if I can have an erection...I-I feel useless and-"  
"Not at all" I cut, dryly and go with my hand to stroke softly his groin, asking "What do you feel? How do you feel?"  
He moans...  
"Can you see? You are becoming hard...and your inner sense of pleasure is still in place! Maybe you can't perceive when you shall be full hard...or when the orgasm will approach...but, when it shall happen, the enjoyment will be there...as always it has been"  
He looks at me, touched "How can you be so kind? How come nobody else discovered your beautiful Soul? How could this be possible?"  
I look into his two azure gems "Perchance it was written that I should be waiting for you"

+Gibbs+

My cheeks heat up and I give him a shy smile "You're a poet at heart" with that I give him a shy smile before gently pushing him off my lap "When we get to the Cabin...you can make love to me there"  
He lets out a deep huff and nods as he gets back into his seat before taking my hand and kissing it.  
I smile...but gaze down at my now hard cock "It's odd...I can see its hard, but I can't feel it..." I look up as he tugs his hand free and gasp in arousal as he cups me  
"Well...I take it you can feel that then?"  
A scowl crosses my face and I playfully slap his hand away. "Yes! Well, at least we have that sorted" with that I take his hand and watch the scenery go past "According to the map...we should be there soon"

+Kort+

I drive, slightly lighthearted (Maybe life isn't totally a bitch, even for one like you, Thomas Trent Kort). The road narrows on our way to the top. I put the radio on and ask "Would you mind some music?"  
"No, of course, not! Play it, please!"  
I search for some broadcasting station that could be listened too even from the high point where we are now. I find one. A classical broadcast and I recall those times when I was begging at the gates of the theatre...and, later, when I played during an Undercover Operation, pretending to be a distinguished musical critic...in the same theatre. I can't avoid a soft laughter  
"What are you thinking about?" he asks, somewhat amused by my laugh, that he didn't already know.  
"Paradoxes of the past" I reply, while the melody of Rachmaninov's 'Vocalise' can be heard like in the distance.

+Gibbs+

I smile at the way his face softens at the sound of the beautiful music and decide to let him have his peace while I drink my coffee.

An hour later, we arrive at the Cabin...and my heart sinks as I note the steep step to the entrance "My chair won't be able to get in or out..."  
Thomas frowns and then shrugs "I shall carry you"  
I roll my eyes before growling "I weigh more than you Kort! You can't bare all my weight! And I can't help because my legs don't fucking work!" I take a deep breath and shake off his hand "Get me my chair...I want to get out of here!"  
He gives me a hurt look and nods before leaving the truck.  
A huff escapes my chest as I ran a hand through my hair (Shit! Don't take it out on him! He is trying his best). I wait until he has my chair set and sigh as he steps back, out of reach of my hand "Thomas...I didn't mean to get angry! I just...I feel useless! How can you stand to be near a cripple!? How can you possibly love me anymore...I can't protect you or provide for you in anyway shape or form!" I don't care that tears are falling down my cheeks and that my vision blurs...all that matters is that he can't love me anymore...

+Kort+

How can I do to make him know that I love him in spite of anything? I never was good when it came to express my feelings...I mean, the true ones, not the ones I invented or pretended one hundred...one thousand times...I light a cigarette and smoke, silently, watching the trees that come and go, compelled by the wind, who fights to gather them in a definitive embrace. I compare the wind with the force of my Soul. I always was like the wind: blowing, running, flying...gathering what couldn't be together anymore...and passing passing away.  
He is crying and his tears are like liquid fire falling down my jaded Soul.  
I can't cry with my remaining eye...but nobody knows that I live crying on the inside.  
I turn on my heels and watch how he embraces his own body, shaken by his sobs, murmuring the names of his lost beloved ones, begging them to come and carry him away with them, out of this treacherous world...out of this crappy life...forever. I sense his internal desire to not live anymore. And I can't allow this! I run and embrace his body, rising it from the confinements of the chair, with all my strength, with all my skills, with all my spirit and my Soul and my desperate blood. "Never think of that again!" I scream and I know that my voice is absolutely scary when I yell this way "NEVER, GUNNERY SERGEANT LEROY JETHRO GIBBS! Are You a Marine? Still a Marine, or a damned queer, as that stupid piece of crap, that wanker, that...son of a bitch...assured before?"  
He reacts and looks at me, seeing that I'm holding him in my arms, grabbing his waist with my hands, that aren't enormous and lethally strong just for nothing.  
I pull him like a dead weight on my shoulder,and begin to climb the ladders embedded in the stone. The ascent is painful...I can hear the crack in my joints...this shall ache like a bitch later...but...what matters! I need to carry him to the security of the refuge...to the shelter that my already deadly tired arms want to make for him. Only for him!

+Gibbs+

I sniff and once he lowers me onto the bed, I look away in shame "I'm Sorry for how I reacted and for my outburst..."  
He leans down and takes my lips in a desperate kiss "I will not lose you...everyone I have...have loved has either left me or died! I will not allow you to be either!"  
I blink away my tears and nod "Ok..."  
His jade eyes softens and he kisses my nose before getting back up, wincing as his back cracks, and heads back outside to bring in all our stuff...starting with my chair.  
A smile crosses my face as I drag myself into it and begin to explore each room, happy to find that I am able to enter every room unaided...but I would be needing help to get outside (Maybe you can create a ramp?). I shrug at the thought and wheel myself up to the door as I watch my Lover unpack our supplies from my truck.

+Kort+

Let's see...the clothes, the tablecloth, the serviettes, towels, blankets...Mr Gibbs-er-Jack, has thought of everything! As I've stated, I can't afford to lose him...I can't afford to lose anyone else. The ones who meant something to me were not too many, really...to be honest, there were only three or four people...maybe five, if I must count my little Brother. Hiram's last look on me has haunted me all my life: that bitter sweetness that reunited a thankful gaze with an interrogation (Why me, Brother? I'm only a child!)...His mind got lost in that eternal smile and so he passed away, in my arms, silently, humbly as he had lived...I have no idea why the inventory of supplies Jack has prepared for us gives me back this remembrance. Maybe, it is only the distant odour of Home. I gather the food and clothing and go inside. A storm is coming and we shall have rain...

(Evening)

+Gibbs+

A groan escapes my chest as I enjoy the chicken salad and I glance up at the sound of an answering groan. I frown as I watch him watching me and my mouth goes dry as my arousal spikes at the sight out the darken jade eye. I give him a shy smile as I slowly eat the rest of the wonderful food he has prepared for me (I never knew he could cook!).  
Movement catches my eye and I watch as Thomas gets up and stalks over to me...before pushing my chair back and straddling my lap. I glance up into his almost black eye and smile as I take his lips into a soft kiss "I love you"

+Kort+

He is a gift that arrived just on time, when my trust in life was almost so extinguished as my faith in mankind (Long time gone!). I want to ride him, I want to Submit to his beauty and to his pride and honesty: I need to subdue my misery before his pure, untouched Soul. I slowly open my trousers...It feels so trivial, but I need to denude my body as I want to do with my Soul. For the first time, the undressing shall be total, complete,absolute: not only to remain in skin and flesh, but also to stand totally naked, unmasked...as the day when I was born. Perchance my birth wasn't so useless; perchance that cursed day and the doomed life I had were only like the preparation, like the dress rehearsal for this very moment.  
I take off my trousers, carefully, rising first one leg and then, the other, without abandon my overcoming position upon his lap. Then, I open his fly, his cock is there...still soft...I know I shall need to work on it. I begin to stroke the soft foreskin, a deep pink tender piece of silk and I am rewarded by a moan. How I love him when he's moaning! How I love that beautiful mouth when it opens to let escape the sound that I am eliciting from him!  
"Nothing happens..." he says, "I can feel the need, but...not my cock in your hand...It's the need what makes me moan...and the sight of you, the sight of your long fingers wrapping my shaft..."  
I tranquilize him "Don't worry...If it is the sight what arises you, please, don't worry and concentrate in this...Look at my hands...look at my fingers...Look how they slide now, bathing in the precious reward they have torn...your precum..."

+Gibbs+

I flex my back growling in annoyance as I can't thrust into his hand...but look up in wonder "I...I can feel it! I can feel the pleasure in my groin"  
He smiles at me and leans down to kiss me before removing his hand.  
A whimper escapes my throat and I look down as my cock twitches "Don't stop..."  
Thomas just smiles at me before straddling my eyes widen and I let out a groan as he sinks down into my cock...and I can feel his muscles squeezing and giving me pleasure, my back jerks at the urge to thrust and I snarl in anger...and desperation as my hips refuse to move

+Kort+

I decide to move slowly and to ease his inquietude thoughts "Don't be afraid...let the flood carry you...Let me do all the work! As you can see, I have no need for any kind of preparation, your cock slides inside me so naturally...so...logically" Yes, it is logical. I couldn't have chosen anyone else to begin again. I move up and down, slowly, very slowly. I don't want this intercourse having an end! I want to rest eternally so, moving upon his cock, letting it go further and further inside me...bottoming...reaching to my core. It's overwhelming and I allow myself to demonstrate my anxiety. I show him the pleasure depicted in my face for the first time. I have no shame...I moan and I even whimper! I know how to insert the extreme of his cock just on my prostate. I want his cock penetrating my prostate, devouring it, smashing it...I want this man cutting me into pieces of pleasure.

+Gibbs+

I wrap my arms around his waist and growl and grunt as he fucks himself on my cock. I watch as his barriers fall down and my breath catches as I spot the love he has kept hidden, shining through his unique jade eye. A smile crosses my face as I tug him closer and take his lips into a deep, loving kiss...smirking as I swallow his whimpers of delight.  
He moves faster, picking up speed as he thrusts his cock against the rough fabric of my shirt.  
I pull back slightly and smile as I wrap my fingers around the hard flesh, using every technique I have learnt over the years to give him the utmost pleasure...as I love him, as much as I loved Brent

+Kort+

I shan't last for too long...and I wanted this being eternal! I don't want this intercourse having an end...I want this to be everlasting! But the amount of excitement, suppressed for so much time, hurts my flesh...and my body betrays me. The caress of that shirt's cheap fabric...that I feel like the most precious good in all the world...becomes a pungent need that can't be combated in anyway. I have been always one for the supreme control, my body never failed me when restraining myself...but now? My voice, in itself so dark, obscures...over clouds even more, until it becomes a sigh of animal lurking "Leroy! Take my sperm! And, with my sperm...take my Soul!"

+Gibbs+

A chuckle escapes my chest as Thomas collapses against me and I stroke along his back while nuzzling his neck "That was fast...I am glad I can still give you pleasure"  
He looks up at me with a sated smile before squeezing his internal muscles, causing pleasure to erupt up my spine.  
A whine escapes my chest as I can't thrust up and so...I grab his hips and move him up and down, forwards and backwards as I seek my own pleasure. He nods and moves with me, following the direction my hands move him until my back stiffens and I cry out as my orgasm washes over me...and my vision blacks out

+Kort+

I lean over him. He is still inside me...he is still bringing me the aftermath of our mutual delight. The last spasms are the best...I can perceive how he is already throbbing and how my muscles synchronously contract..and release, contract...and release. It brings me a sort of strange peace. We are soaked in love and sweat, we taste like the salty and bitter double beast that spasms in the lurk inside ourselves while exploring the boundaries of our mutual pain and pleasure. I kiss his mouth, that is slightly open, showing these impeccable teeth, so beautiful and so fearsome at the same time. "Do you want to sleep?" I softly ask, with my mouth over his.  
He nods, without any words.  
I get off him and lead him to the Bedroom. I help him to lie down in bed: first, I make him sit with his legs still hanging and then, I place delicately those strong pillars that have become static, like a statue.  
He is a half living statue: marble, stone, rock...a strong building that, even if crippled, crumbled...demolished...still stands by the inside. He is the powerful strength of an immortal...faith, heroism, loyalty, sincerity...he is...immaculate, cleanliness...Purity.  
I smile at him and remove his shirt and trousers before covering his legs with one of the blankets, after to have take off the slippers, but not the socks...I caress his thighs and gesture for him to retire, while I leave, so he can rest more quietly.  
He stops me "Remain...please?"

+Gibbs+

I look up into his jade eye and smile as I tug him down ontop of me "I want to sleep with you on me...as I can't sleep on you"  
He gives me a worried look but then nods as he joins me in bed.  
A smirk crosses my face as I playfully nip at his ear before tugging him, so he is laying across my chest and I nuzzle his neck...inhaling his spicy Scent "I know you feel guilty about the shooting, but it wasn't your fault and I don't blame you in anyway, shape or form" I tighten my arms around him as he goes to pull away and I let out a playful growl before nipping at his neck...marking his skin "Mine?"

+Kort+

I lean over his chest, offering my neck, my nape and turning around to give him my throat "Bite wherever you want...and leave me your indelible signal. I'm yours" These words escape from my lips almost unwillingly. My subconscious knows best...It betrays me and I offer the remains of my own self to him.  
He does as I was asking for, leaving me three marks, one for each period of my life: infancy, youth, mature age.  
I can't restrain myself and ask "Let me do the same with you...on you and in you...?"  
He nods and I proceed.  
His flesh tastes like the glory of an endless peace. I can't resist and I also bite his earlobe, tearing a delicious whine from deep inside his chest "This is for our old age" I state, attempting to have a look so innocent that he smirks and captures my own grimace with his lips. The night is falling all over us, we can listen to the last birds that are flying when coming back to their nests. And we have our own! We share this nest made with anguish, with despair, with a need for peace and a renewed hope...We share the last opportunity life (So generous this time!) wanted to give us...for once...showing us a hint of a smile.

(Morning)

+Gibbs+

A grunt escapes my chest and I yawn while lifting a hand to scratch at my neck before grunting again and opening my eyes...only to frown as I notice that somehow we have switched places, I am the one currently sprawled over Thomas's chest like a living blanket and I chuckle at the comparison before attempting to pull away.  
Kort growls and tightens his arms around me, pinning me in place while letting out a whine of distress.  
I roll my eyes and nuzzle his neck...licking at the three purple bite wounds, that signal he is mine!

+Kort+

I'm not sleeping at all...but better if he thinks I'm asleep. I am...like in a slumber, an awaken slumber, hidden behind my closed eye. I inhale his Scent, so sweet that it surely could compete and beat the essence of violets I used to like so much, mixed with the honey Mother used to anoint on those big pieces of bread, on Sundays.  
He is like a Sunday morning, one of these Sunday mornings that belong to the childhood. He is like a dawn when one realises one is becoming a bit of a poet...even if one knows that never shall be able to write a sole line. He is like the music I always wanted to play and never did...

+Gibbs+

After nibbling at the skin of his neck, making the marks larger...I pull back and glance down, smirking as I realise that I am hard and so is he. I growl and tug at my useless legs until I manage to position myself across his waist. A smile crosses my face as I end up straddling his body and I pant in delight and exhaustion "I...I did it!" I jump as hands grab my arms and tug me down for a kiss  
"I am proud of you!"  
I let out a playful growl as I push at his chest "Come on...let me play!"

+Kort+

He is a child! I love this! And his beautiful manhood is so erected...Now the ambiance is fulfilled by a musky odour that has replaced the sweetness I could perceive beforehand...Now the beast is lurking! Now, the inner animals that inhabit inside us shall fight for release. Wild, crude, raw..."What do you want to play?" I ask, smirking in a gesture that (I know) turns him on, because it brings back old memories of our first encounter.  
"I want you inside me...'Pirate' Thomas"  
"As you wish...'Commander' Leroy" I will keep playing the game, but I want it more softer than I used to do it before. I want to take him with my fingers first. I offer him my hand and he sucks liberally my thumb, my index, my middle finger, indicating me that he wants the three of them inside him...Even more audacious he captures also finger...I quickly take off the ring with the little skull I use to wear.  
"Put the ring on again, please?" he begs, so innocently as if he wouldn't have any idea of what is he asking for.  
"I don't want to harm you in anyway"  
He shakes his head "Don't worry...Put it on"  
I do as he is asking, carefully, I retire my fingers and go to search between his buttocks, helping him to spread his legs wider. I begin to penetrate him with my humid fingertips. One, two...three...He moans and his eyes, those divine eyes! Beseech for more.

+Gibbs+

I grunt as I feel him pushing in his finger and yelp in arousal as I feel the slight pain of his ring catching on my internal walls, my eyes slitting in warning as his hand stills "Don't you fucking dare!"  
He slowly swallows and nods before continuing with the fisting.  
My eyes flutter close as I feel his whole hand, ring in all, slipping inside my loose rear. I crack them open and smile as I grab his shoulders...using his body as leverage as I move my body on his hand, enjoying the sensations that run up my spine

+Kort+

This must be the first time I feel scared during a fisting session. I have killed men this way...I remember I've killed men this way...I don't want to harm him in anyway...but I look at his face and it is pure bliss! He is actually enjoying my fisting and God...or the devil...knows that I have been blessed, or doomed...with these enormous hands!  
My fingers have been used as lethal weapons, so many times! (Who could beat me when fighting barehanded?) And the fisting, the fisting was one of the mandatory tortures when receiving the training...But he seems to enjoy this immensely. I want to stop, but he doesn't allow me to stop! "Doesn't it hurt?" I ask, so gingerly, that the shyness of my voice sounds like alien  
"N-No...N-Not in anyway...I'm...enjoying ...I'm about to cum!"  
I then grab his prostate with my entire hand and massage it almost furiously from the inside. He has undone all the boundaries...I let my wild side out and it emerges with an animalistic cry, while I stroke myself at the same time I deliciously torture his main fortress of delight.

+Gibbs+

I whimper as I push at his shoulders, attempting to fuck myself onto his hand...only to still as I feel him grab my prostate and I come undone. I tip my head back and scream out my climax, coating his chest and chin...before collapsing on top of him, smirking at the startled grunt along with the feeling of wet heat splattering my backside

+Kort+

I hate to admit this, but...I enjoyed it! As much as he did! Yes, we are devious! We are diseased! But we are also like two poor miserable orphans, seeking for each other's warmth...I gently flip us over, kissing every inch of his skin...I never had pronounced the three forbidden words...never (And this was what Alfred attempted to say when dying,in that distant corner of Whitechapel!) "I love you"

+Gibbs+

I smirk as I gaze at him "I know..." with that I pull him closer for a deep kiss before tugging my legs open "Make love to me?" A warm smile crosses his face...and a returning one crosses mine as he lifts my rump and slides in. I groan in delight and arch my spine, wishing I could thrust back onto him. I jump as hands stroke along my chest and I gaze up at him before taking his face into my hands. A smirk crosses my lips and I rub noses with him (Just like I used to do with Shannon...and Brent) as I state "I want it rough...just like our first encounter, please Thomas? Give it to me and make me feel it!"

+Kort+

"As you wish" Another three words that I have barely used before. And it shall be as he wishes, as he craves for! Rough, crude, violent...Like a long symphony where the infamy of all that is despicable turns suddenly pure. "Take it, then!" I say, practically pouncing on him and thrusting with a violence that comes to be unusual even for one like me.  
His internal muscles have been loosened by my previous practice.  
I don't care if I have renounced to my previous orgasm for to be able to satisfy him. I have cut my orgasm in the middle, just in the middle of it, with an ability I've learned with the pain and the years. I can divide my orgasm, I am capable of to pour drop to drop, spurt to spurt...I can make it last for more than ten minutes. And so I'm doing, keeping my mind in place when cumming under diminishes my own pleasures, but increases his delight. He enjoys my penetration as nobody else had enjoyed it before.  
"Thomas! Thomas...drag me with you! Make me feel...as you feel..."  
I fix my unique, solitary eye with a terrible endeavour in his two blue miracles (My eye wants to turn on its orbit, the necessity of to let me go is irrepressible) and simply state, gathering the last threads of my own rationality "Just breathe"

+Gibbs+

A grunt escapes my chest as he hammers into me and I close my eyes as I take myself back to the time in the Basement...him taking me against the boat. I turn my head and bite his shoulder, tasting the copper of his blood and marveling at the way he whines and picks up the pace. My back arches in pleasure as I used for his, and I open my eyes before smiling and releasing his shoulder as I search for his mouth.  
His hips stutter as his orgasm suddenly (And by the startled grunt) surprisingly, overtakes him.  
A whine escapes my chest as my cock twitches in effort to climax and I go to take myself in hand...only for my wrists to be pinned above my head  
"Mine!"  
I nod and blink away the tears of desperation "Always"

+Kort+

I bend over without pulling out and, in a display of my so many times praised 'abilities', I reach for his cock, masturbating him furiously...I want to see him collapsing under my touch! I'm still cumming...it is the minute number six of my extended cum, I can control it...when I spot the first pearls of semen jumping out his cock, I let myself go.  
Completely.  
I know that I can cause fear when climaxing so...but not to him. I grunt, roar, scream...I am a cursed animal when letting myself go without any kind of restraint...Finally, I collapse all over his chest, soaked by cum and sweat and I can feel a thin trickle of blood escaping from the corner of my mouth...It's my elevated blood pressure that has exploded once more due the supreme effort. Now, I need to urinate...desperately, to make my pressure go low.  
He opens his eyes and says to me with a soft caress of his eyelashes on my cheek "Do it...don't worry"

+Gibbs+

I watch his face as he gently pulls out and cringe at the smell as he empties his bladder on me...promoting my own bladder to empty. I huff and glance down "We need a wash"  
He sighs, but snuggles against me in our soiled nest of sex and piss.  
I shake my head and nuzzle his neck "Only for you"

+Kort+

I should feel ashamed...but I don't. I slowly get up and go to the little Bathroom, searching for a basin and filling it with warm water. I also search for the little vial with essences: Jack seemed to know I love violets and lemongrass...I pour some drops in the water and search for the soap. A familiar smell of English cologne hurt my nose. I grab two soft towels (Jack is a very sage man...He must be the 'Sage and proud American' Uncle Trent was always talking about!) and head back to the Bedroom. I recognise Jethro's hand in the details of the decoration.  
I remember we have left clean, fresh sheets and some more new blankets in the commode's drawers...I help him to rise his body and I change the bed like it is done in the Hospitals...I have seen this too many times and I have performed this too many times, too...so I can say I'm an expert. Then, I proceed to put a big towel beneath his body and begin to wash him...softly very softly, washing myself at the same time. We are now clean, fresh and lying on immaculate sheets. I go to search for shorts and shirts...We have pyjamas in our bags, but they are untouched, since we had chosen to sleep nude the precedent night.  
"You are surprisingly skilled, Thomas" he says, with a coy smile.  
I give back the same smile (I think I'm becoming somewhat shy?) and reply "Let me go to the Kitchen...I shall make Breakfast...You must be hungry, as I am"

+Gibbs+

I frown as he goes to leave and I grab his arm "Don't leave...or at least pass me my chair?" I give him a nervous smile "I don't want to be left here on my own and useless"  
He shakes his head and kisses me "You are not useless" with that he tugs on a pair of boxers before getting me dressed in a pair of his.  
A soft smile crosses my face at the sweet gesture and I allow him to lift me into my chair before I suddenly wheel myself away while shouting over my shoulder "See you in the Kitchen!"

+Kort+

I find him in the Kitchen and smile.  
He hasn't pronounced a word, but his eyes speak with the accent that comes directly from his heart...and how!  
"Now you can help me when preparing Breakfast..." I begin to dispose the admixtures for to make our early luncheon: bacon, eggs, butter and the bread I shall toast in the manual toaster. The oven works with wood and coal, like in my old house...Everything is so simple, so charmingly modest, that I feel a strange sweetness, the same sweetness I felt when I was with my Grandparents, watching how Nanny was baking the cakes she used to sell in the streets and listening to my GrandDad's fables...He hands me the forks and knives.  
Suddenly, he asks me "Where did you learn how to cook so finely?"  
After the long pause where I placed all my souvenirs, I reply "Watching my GrandMother...and I worked as a cook, too...more than once, like Undercover I-" I stop. I don't want to remember the Past, when I abandoned my GrandParents' house and began again when I found...this. Between then and now...I was dead.

+Gibbs+

I watch as a soft smile crosses his face and I wheel myself closer and gently tug him into my lap while nuzzling his neck "I do love you"  
He lets out a soft chuckle and turns his head for a kiss before gently pushing me away "Let me finish, please"  
I huff and allow him the move...but smirk as I playfully slap his rear and quickly wheel myself out of the way before entering the Livingroom. I sigh in boredom as I wheel myself around the room...only to yelp in shock as a pebble is thrown in through the window and gets caught in my wheel. The blasted chair tips over and I end up sprawled on the ground

+Kort+

I have heard the noise and his strangled gasp. I leave what I am doing at the moment and run beside him.  
He is lying on the floor, on his stomach and his face rises when I approach and he makes a gesture of silence. He begins to communicate with sign language -Someone is around...The pebble was thrown through the glass window-  
I do what I have taught to do in these occasions...I grab my gun. -Hold on- I say and help him sit up, placing his back against the chair and wheeling it to the opposite corner of the room.  
He looks at my hand and notices the gun -Hand me mine-

+Gibbs+

He gives me a nervous look before nodding and passing me my Sig.  
I check the magazine and smirk as I gesture for him to cover the entrance while I wheel myself to check the window, narrowing my eyes as I spot about eight men in Black-Op gear surround the Cabin. I hold up to sets of four fingers and gesture that they have split up.  
He nods and heads out the back in order to silently take out the intruders.  
A smile crosses my face as I spot him hiding in the shadows and I turn to aim my gun at the first man...shooting him dead and causing a distraction as my Lover silently takes them out one by one

+Kort+

It was pretty easy...too easy, maybe. They might have been beginners. This one, for instance. He can't be more than twenty five or twenty six...His dead features remind me of myself at that age. Only that I was more faster...or perhaps more luckier...Now I'm unsure if I was more luckier, or if this poor young pawn of the system is much more lucky than I could have ever been? Since he abandoned this place of pain, sorrow and violence that we usually call 'life'. It's strange...I must be getting old...or really the fact that I have fallen in love for the second time in all my life (And for the first time in more than thirty years!) It's weird, but I can't stop thinking of this young lad! I can't stop thinking about his Family...about who he was? Where he is from? Perchance, did he have a fiancé Male? Female? Did he have Parents, Siblings? I look at his dead face and I regret the fact I don't know how to Pray.  
Coming back to the front window, I leave my gun on the table, retrieving also Jethro's Sig and place it beside my old beloved Luger 45. "CIA" I state, looking firmly into Jethro's eyes "But they were only greenhorns, freshmen"  
"Rookies" he adds.  
I sigh and I remember something he said to me once, years ago, when I went alone to chase that man...that fat man...what was his name? Ah, Perry, yes!  
"Nobody else shall die today" He answers "Chuck must have given them the location of this Cabin"  
"Did he know this place before?"  
He nods  
"Then, we should go! They shall see that their poor pawns don't return, they will surely send back reinforcements, we know how this works..."

+Gibbs+

I am thankful he didn't ask more about Chuck and this Cabin...just like he didn't press me into revealing all of what really happened years ago, when I was jumped by the Bastard and his posse. I quickly wheel myself into the Kitchen, emptying the drawers and reaching up for the cubboards while he clears out the Bedroom and Bathroom.

Once everything is packed, I tug on a shirt and drag myself out of my chair and onto the small sofa, before tugging on a pair of slacks onto my useless legs. I pant in exhaustion and drag myself back into my wheelchair, just as Thomas appears  
"Are you ready, Jethro?"  
I nod and wheel myself up to the door before pausing and watching him load the truck. A sigh escapes my chest as I am unable to help...thanks to the stupid steps. I look up as he approaches and wrap my arms around his neck as he picks me up bridal style.  
He grunts at the effort but doesn't drop me as he carries me to the passenger side of the truck.  
I make myself comfortable as he heads back to grab my wheelchair before joining me. I gaze at him and bite my bottom lip "Thomas? Why is the CIA after you...and why were they going to kill me?"

+Kort+

(Should I be sincere with him? Even risking everything we have? Awakening his feelings of mistrust? Shall those cursed, bloody letters, CIA, pursue me...us, until the grave? And even beyond?) I, for once, decide to tell the complete, nude truth (Of course, Kort's style, that means the part of the truth that shan't affect me...us, in this case...or our relationship, as it is the most precious treasure for me! I never had this! Never before! And I can't lose it!)  
"Operation Frankenstein" I begin, when driving at a tranquil rhythm, thus a frantic speed could become suspicious to someone, "I was after the files, to destroy them. I kept the money, Jethro: more than three hundred million pounds in diamonds. I was about to retire and to spend the rest of my life hidden somewhere, under any other name...but I also wanted to payback a debt"  
"Debt?"  
I sigh "Many years ago, during a Black-Operation, I got severely injured...five bullets you could trace in my chest are from that Operation that took place in Namibia, Africa. A Priest from a mission situated near the place where they had thrown my body waiting for the scavengers to finish their task, named Father Francis, saved me. He carried me to the Hospital and took care of me with the five Friars that were with him. I promised to myself to help one day...they need food, clothes, medicines! Do you have any idea of how much of that one could buy with three hundred million pounds sterling in diamonds?"  
He whistles "Fuck!"  
"Yes, Jethro. I want to be useful for a change...I shall be able to say that a debt contracted by Trent Kort was paid amply"  
He looks at me, not directly, but by the little mirror "And?"  
"And they know this...they want the diamonds for themselves! Everything is a matter of money...and those cursed files!"  
He thinks for an instant and he asks, very softly (But I still recognise the slightly devious tone employed in his interrogatories!) "That's it?"  
I nod "That's it...Money"  
"Dirty money, I see" He is always so inflexible!  
"Even dirt can be useful...look at me"

+Gibbs+

I roll my eyes and huff "You aren't dirt, Thomas" with that I reach out and stroke his leg "No...you are the man I love"  
He gives me a wary glance before he continues watching the road for danger.  
I glance out of my own window and bite my bottom lip as I think over what I have been told...only to frown "Thomas...why are the CIA after me also? You stated that I was in danger and so we ran...but I am in no way connected to the diamonds and money! Unless...unless there is another thing that you are hiding from me?"

+Kort+

How could I say that I as the one chosen by them to go after him? To literally KILL him? And that I refused? Shall he believe me? He is in his perfectly right to disbelieve me. I'm a professional liar, a skill I mastered in deceit just before his eyes, more than once. "That's all" I state, attempting to don't betray myself with the constant shiver of my hands.  
A skidding noise warns me that I should pay more attention to the road...

+Gibbs+

I yelp in shock and grab my seatbelt as Thomas spins the truck...causing us to end up in a ditch, and against a tree. I shake my head and slowly blink before turning to my Lover and shaking his shoulder "Thomas...?"  
He slowly rolls his head and blinks at me with an unfocused jade eye "Le...roy?"  
I smile at him and attempt to help him, only to turn in shock as my door is flung open and I slit my eyes in anger "What the fuck, Chuck!?"  
The man smiles at me and licks his lips "It's you Leroy...I want a repeat of what happened all those years ago" with that he drags me out of the seat.  
I growl and slap him away...but he grabs me by useless leg "Let me go!" I turn to see if Thomas can help...but I find that he is barely conscious  
"Either you stop fighting...or I shall let Rodney kill him"  
Tears blur my vision as I watch the Bastard holding a knife against my Lovers throat and I nod "Yes! I-I'll go...but please, let someone know he is here!"  
Chuck slits his eyes and then nods "Fine!" with that he roughly tugs me up and drags me into his truck, before allowing me to leave a message for my Dad to come and pick up Trent.  
I watch as I am taken away and I let the tears fall down my cheeks (I am Sorry Thomas...I couldn't let them kill you). I recoil away from Rodneys touch as he roughly pets my face  
"This time, you won't have a Bitch to spoil our fun"  
I shiver at the unpleasant memories of the three days of sexual torture I recieved...

+Kort+

I slowly awake...I must have had a concussion...It hurts...But...where is Leroy? How could he go away by himself!? Terror confuses my mind, my Soul, my entire being when I deduce that he must have been kidnapped (Think! Trent! Think! You were caught off guard, you, stupid old wanker! You, good for nothing...you! YOU ALLOWED WHOEVER IT IS TO ABDUCT HIM!) No...I don't gain anything with the self deprecating thoughts, I must act and quickly! As I always have done.  
They took my gun! Those bastards took my gun! (When it was that the lack of a gun stopped you, Trent? Don't you know how to strangle! What more do you need!?) I sense this time it wasn't the CIA...it's impossible that they could have recovered the ones they sent earlier so rapidly! They shall go after us, undoubtedly, when those poor pawns shan't return to the base...but it shall be later! I must find Leroy and reach Siravo's place...the Ranch...before they could find out what happened! But, if not them...then...who? Who kidnapped Leroy Jethro Gibbs? I attempt to breathe, since my head aches like hell. I must have some broken ribs, too. I know the pain very well, of course, I've been taught how to endure it very well, too.  
Like sudden flash,a car, an old Ford Caravan (A very old model, for sure) stops beside me. "Trent!" I recognise instantaneously...Jack's voice! "Sergeant Gibbs?! Jackson?!"  
"Leroy sent me a message! He explained you had a car accident...and he might go with...someone...because-" He remains silent,as if he had said too much.  
"Because? Jack, please! Because...?"  
He sighs "Come here, please, get in my caravan...Let's go back to town! I shall explain you once I have examined better your wounds..."

+Gibbs+

I blink away the tears and growl as Chuck attempts to drag me out of the car. I draw my fist back and deck him across the face, causing him to fall back "My fucking legs DON'T work! So stop pulling at me!"  
Rodney chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist, tugging me out of the car "Glad to see that you are still a fighter, Leroy!"  
A growl escapes my chest as I am half carried/dragged into an abandoned Cabin before being dumped onto a cot. I glare at my kidnappers and slit my eyes as one walks in with a rope  
"There's no need to tie him up, Greg! He can't walk!"  
Greg frowns at me and huffs "I was looking forward to tying him up like old times! Please Symon...Chuck, Rodney? Please?"  
I slit my eyes as the four men glance at one another  
Chuck shrugs "Tie his hands to the bed...we'll eat before we have fun!"  
My heartrate spikes in fear, however I refuse to show it as I glare at each men in turn...but I know I have no chance at escape

+Kort+

I don't want to back to town "Jack...there is no need to carry me back to the village! Please, let's go after those people...I think I know who has kidnapped Leroy!"  
He looks at me, from the wheel, via the mirror "You explained that there have been eight armed men and that you and Leroy have taken them out almost immediately...Can they have been followed by more people? Like a reinforcement, a back-up?"  
"No, that would take some time for them to realise what happened...But I know! And you also know! Who could have given that Cabin's location to the CIA men..."  
"Chuck?"  
"Indeed!"  
The old man stops his caravan and grabs something from behind his chair "Take my old Remington"  
I am even more sensitive than Jethro when it comes to guns...he realised that I have been despoiled of my weapon!  
"Take it, take the caravan...and leave me here! I know someone who could come and pick me up...I am too old to go with you, if you are Trent Fisher's Nephew...I know you never shall relinquish!"  
I look at him with all the fierce glare of my unique eye "Never! You can be sure!"  
The old man gets out the car, with secure step and dials a number in his mobile. He advises me "We can't call the police, because of a very simple reason: one of the men who have Leroy IS actually the police!"  
I remember the eyes in that strange Constable's face when he spotted Jethro back in town with me...Jack seems to have realised everything of everything. A very clever man, exactly as Uncle Trent depicted him. And now I can understand why Leroy Jethro Gibbs is who he is. There is something in his blood.  
Yes, it is his blood...

+Gibbs+

I tug at the rope binding my wrists to the bed and huff as I can't get the leverage needed to break free (Fuck!). My head snaps up as the sound of  
chuckles and I swallow away the fear as the four men surround me. I let out an embarrassing squeak as my shirt is ripped off and I growl as four sets  
of hands pet and paw at my smirks and takes the knife from Rodney.  
He glances at the other men and chuckles as he cuts away the slacks, to reveal the prize.  
I jump at the sound and I glance over my shoulder to spot them removing what is left of my trousers and Thomas's boxers. Tears prick at my eyes and I try to pull away...but my legs refuse to move. A yelp escapes my chest as fingers prod and poke at my entrance before I am suddenly lifted and something hard and uncomfortable is placed under my hips...raising my rear for my tormentors pleasure. I watch them spread my useless legs and cry out in shock, and pain, as something is jabbed into me...causing pain to erupt up my spine as the thing suddenly pulse against my prostate and I glare at the four men...my face flaring crimson in shame as they each take themselves in hand while watching me.  
Greg smirks and takes the remote from Rodney "Lets see him on the highest setting!"  
I scream out in pain as electricity shoots up my spine (Thomas? Thomas please! Please save me!). I jerk in shock as four splashes of wet heat splatter over my back...signalling that they each have climaxed

+Kort+

This desperate race seems to don't have an left me the map and I spot the little mark that signals the location of the Cabin, where (Accordingly to Jack's supposition) they must have carried Jethro. It is a place where they used to meet to go hunting. If I am not wrong, I'm passing by the wood just now.  
This old vehicle must have a modified engine: Jack surely did something to it...because I can't believe the speed I have reached. My head aches and I feel a strong sensation of nausea...It.s the concussion. I shall put there an icepack later...just behind my ear. Also, my ribs burn, in a way that reminds me of that son of a bitch (Cobbs, if you only had finished me! Maybe Gibbs wouldn't be in this predicament...Maybe it would have been someone else? The man in charge of...NO! I can't afford to think about it just now!) I know that I shall never abandon him. A sight becomes clear when the dim light of the late afternoon detaches it...The Cabin! I stop the engine,leaving the caravan beside the shrubbery and I finally get out.

+Gibbs+

I sniffle and growl as they attempt to force open my mouth  
"Come on Leroy! Let us have some fun!"  
I bare my teeth and bite Chucks hand, smirking at the scream of pain along with the coppery taste of his blood.  
Chuck yelps and cradles his hand against his chest "You Bastard!" with that he backhands me.  
My head snaps back and my vision blurs at the pain...and I groan as the 'thing' is removed from my rear  
"If we can't use your mouth...we can use your arse instead!"

+Kort+

I creep stealthily (After all, I am the 'Cobra'). It has been a long time, however, since I used a rifle. It's unimportant. It's just a matter of shooting at moving targets. And in this...I know I have been and I am still the best. There is only one who could beat me in this specialty and this 'one' is now unconsciously waiting for me to come to his rescue. This would have been very different if he hadn't been immobilized. I only hope I am not too late...As the ribs are evidently damaged, the hard, rocky ground hurts even more.

+Gibbs+

I grunt as Chuck breaches me and I cry out in pain as my abused rear screams in agony. I blink away the tears and snarl as Greg goes to stroke my face "Fuck Off!"  
Greg draws back in fear and shrugs "Don't see why I can't touch!"  
Symon holds up a hand at the sound of a twig breaking and they all quickly run out of the room...leaving me tied up on the bed

+Kort+

That twig...well, maybe it can be useful. So...there are four men? I have put down ten myself (But this was in the past, you, stupid jerker, you are getting old!) At any rate, the 'Cobra' shan't fall without a fight! He must know that I came for him, or, maybe it shall be better if he doesn't take notice?Because...how could the noble, honourable Leroy Jethro Gibbs feel when he shall realise that he has been rescued by this rotten piece of crap? I can't indulge myself in more thoughts...They are coming out of the house!  
The first one is a red haired, tall, somewhat beefy...I feel nausea! It makes me sick just thinking he could have touched 'my' Jethro intimately! He must smell like sewage...even worse that the trench that ran beside the street where I was born! I don't wait for more. I fire! Only one shot between his eyes...faded out, dead, cold...gone.  
I can hear the screams and I know they are now having a riot and grabbing their guns and coming. Moving targets behave usually so. A second and a third one run out, they of course have spotted me, a shot passes beside my head (Only half an inch more and you would be a dead man, Trent Kort!). I sneak through the neglected boxwood hedge that surrounds the entrance. Another shot doesn't surprise me, but it slightly rubs my shoulder (More pain, Trent Kort?). I call my inner assassin, that cold creature I have relinquished in the most hidden corner of my despicable Soul since the day I realised I was in love with Leroy Jethro Gibbs...nothing less...nothing more. And the hideous slayer responds to my desperate call...and comes out...three more shots, only three more shots...And they are out.

+Gibbs+

My head snaps up as I hear a gunshot, followed quickly by the sound of a body hitting the ground (Please God! Please say that Thomas has come!). I tug harder at the rope and even start to gnaw at it...trying not to heave at the taste if my kidnappers semen that covers the bindings. I look up at the sound of two gunshots and listen out for the sound of bodies hitting the ground...only to panic at the silence. I quickly return to my chewing and tugging. A cry of relief escapes my throat as I manage to free my left wrist and I quickly release my right one...only to pause at the sound of three more gunshots that is followed by a deathly silence. At the sound of footsteps, of someone walking into the Cabin, I reach out and grab Thomas's beloved Luger before pointing it to the doorway as I await to see who is the last person alive is! Just as someone walks in, I shout "HALT!"


	3. Chapter 3

+Kort+

I can foresee the shadow of an armed hand...  
"HALT!"   
The commanding voice is exactly as I was always accustomed to hear it. "It's me" These are my simple words (Wouldn't have been better if he simply had shot at me?)   
He doesn't say anything lows the gun, places it on the bedside table and murmurs "You came..."   
"Yes, I did" I know he has noticed the blood that falls from my left shoulder and the calamitous state of my crawling on the rocky ground hasn't help to my previous wounds.   
"Are you hurt?"   
I don't approach to help him to rise to his feet, even if I now he can't use them anymore.   
He insists "Are you ...hurt?"   
"Mere trifle" I fight to drag him out the house.   
When we pass beside the corpses, he says "We are in trouble, they were Civilians"   
"Three Civilians and a Cop" I correct "And I am the one who would be in trouble, not had the right to defend yourself" Once by the car, I open the passenger's door and helps him to get in.   
"Dad has no seat belts..."   
"I never wear them"   
He smiles, like remembering "Neither you used to wear bullet vests"   
"They are uncomfortable and pretty anti aesthetic" We talk like the ones we are, like the ones we have been during many many years...It shall be a hard task to erase all that crap from our lives, minds and Souls.   
"You are always so...sarcastic, Kort"   
I start the engine. The road is waiting for us. After a long silence, lighting a cigarette and offering other to him, I ask "Did they rape you?"   
He bites his lip.   
"Please, answer me: Did they rape you'?"   
"Let's go before somebody could notice us messing around here"

+Gibbs+

I glance out of the window and shiver as the cold breeze caresses my naked body and I jump as Thomas passes me Dads blanket. I nod "Thanks" before wrapping it around myself, ignoring the fact he wants me to tell him the details of my attack   
"Gibbs, please tell me...did they rape you?"   
I keep silent and keep looking out of the window (Was it rape? It wasn't as full on as what happened during that three days of sexual torture...before Shannon found me and rescued me from that hell) I shiver and swallow away the bile that rises before stating "I need to wash"   
He sighs and nods "Yes...I shall gather our stuff from the truck and then we shall stop with Mr Gi-er-Jack for the rest of the day before moving on"   
I keep silent and gaze out the window as a lonely tear rolls down my cheek (Why couldn't Cruz have killed me...) with that depressing thought, I sink further into my depression...ignoring the attempts from my Lover to get me to interact.

+Kort+

He never was one for many words...but this absolute silence scares me to the depth of my Soul (It's 's strange. I never felt scared before. Only...only when Alfred townsend-) We arrive to StillWater and enter the town from behind. Because, now we are REAL Outlaws and liable for Federal Persecution, since I have killed not only five CIA aspirants to operatives (Those Sons of a Bitch still send the youth to a secure death...those merciless assassins! They send those young lads unprepared...Had they any idea who they would face and fight? Probably the same Agency has begun to underestimate me? Nah, it's always the young ones are their cannon fodder!).   
Jack is waiting for us. The man is one of my flocks, so to speak...I am convinced that he, who assured to not have taught anything to his Son, showed him with his example how to behave in every circumstance (Overall in every hard circumstance) of his life. "I was sure you would achieve it" he says, retrieving his Remington from my already bleeding hands.   
Then, he gives us bandages, alcohol...I ask for a needle to sew my own shoulder.   
He offers to help, as he did with my Uncle all those years ago, in Dunkirk.  
"Not necessary. Mr-eh-Jack, please, stay with Leroy..."   
"Leroy seems fine"   
"He isn't right...he refuses to speak"   
Jack laughs "It's typical of him!"   
"But this time he should..."   
He goes to the kitchen, puts the kettle on the stove and turns to face me, while I begin to stitch my left shoulder "What happened, really? Did you, or did he put down the...?"   
I nod "It was me...whoever asks in the future, Jack, please, it was me and only me who killed those men and the Constable"   
Jack makes a gesture of horror "We have known each other for years! I'm not surprised by Chuck's attitude, nor by the others'...but Symon? God, I was the one who always gave him free candies when he came to the store, to do the daily shopping for his Mum...that poor woman!"

+Gibbs+

I ignore my Dads attempt to get me talking and I turn to Thomas "I would like to wash myself clean now"   
Jack bites his bottom lip "Trent, use my en suite...it has a big bath"   
I go limp as Thomas picks me up and I gaze at the purple bruises on his neck before turning away in shame as he carries me up the stairs. Once in the Bathroom, I dismiss him as soon as I am placed in the bath "Leave me"   
Thomas frowns "I-I'd rather stay..."   
A shake of my head is the only answer I give as I run the tap and let the hot water caress my skin "Please Thomas...let me have some privacy"   
He nods and lets me be I glance up as he leaves...and once I am sure that I am alone...I allow myself to breakdown, letting the sobs rack my frame as tears roll down my cheeks. I sit there in the water that turns black/red/white as the dirt/blood/semen is washed off by body...

+Kort+

The old man is there, bringing me another cup of boiling tea. "I'm making coffee for Leroy..."   
I feel the need to mourn: to mourn about everything that could have been...but it wasn't. Alfred, Uncle Trent, my screwed life, all the crap that covers my body and my Soul and...Jethro. Overall...Jethro.   
"So pensive" Jack says, lighting his pipe and sitting beside me on the big couch "What happened there, really? How many?"   
"It's not due to the kills and the lives I took"   
"What, then?" I gather all the strenght that remains in my blood, in my flesh and bones...and reply, with my eye piercing the background of his pale blues "Jethro...Leroy...was violated"

+Gibbs+

I rub at my face once the tears no longer come and I scrub at my skin until it becomes red and blistery. I wash every inch of my dirty body and only after the third wash, I start on my hair...scrubbing and scratching at my scalp until the pain becomes too much to bare.   
After rinsing myself off, I re-wash my hair before sitting in the soapy water as I wait for someone's help in getting out...as my useless legs stop me from being able to do it myself (Why...why didn't I die?)

+Kort+

Jack's gaze has darkened to a point that I am sure he would kill those men again, if it were possible. He sighs and after a long silence in which I could only hear his anxious breathing, he states "It happened many years ago, too...This is what he never dared to tell me. I deduced that something so hideous had occurred to my Son when I could see Shannon's face...on that cursed, damned day...when those men attacked Leroy just around the block"  
"I knew about it" I say, lighting a cigarette and accepting another cup of tea "Thanks, Jack"   
"Thanks for...?"  
"For to have accepted me...beside Leroy"   
He stands up and with a gravity I never had seen in him before, he declares "Nothing to be thankful for, I shall give you my eternal thanks! You did what the old age impeded me to do: you killed all those Bastards"   
Just then, a cry freezes our blood and we run upstairs, fearing for the worst.  
"LEROY!"   
"JETHRO!"

+Gibbs+

I shiver as I start to get cold and I gaze at the door...wanting to call for help, but I am too ashamed to do so. I rinse out the bath while waiting for someone to come and get me out...  
A huff escapes my chest as minutes tick by and I shake my head as I grit my teeth before attempting to pull myself out of the bath, which feels like a prison. I manage to get halfway...before crying out in pain as I land, heavily on the Bathroom tiles. I lay there and hide my face as more tears come, while Dad and Thomas rush in

+Kort+

My heart stutters when I discover him lying down on the tiles, shivering, with a trickle of blood escaping from his nose..."Jack, please help me to grab him! We must warm his body, otherwise he shall suffer a shock!" I take his legs, while Jack, showing an enviable strength and resistance for his more than eighty years, grabs him by the torso, because Jethro's arms look lifeless (Should I confess that I'm scared to death?).   
We manage to lift him out and to begin the rinsing, with the warm towels Jack keeps on the heated rack. Now, if only we could manage to put him on the bed! The only nearby bed is Jack's, the enormous kingsize bed he shared with Jethro's Mother. I never thought I would be capable to pray. But I do. I pray to that woman whose influence was so enormous in Jethro's life, to keep him alive! To help him recover...

+Gibbs+

I go limp as Dad and Thomas clean me up and dry my cold, wet body. I turn away and close my eyes (How could you not realise? Twice it's happened...and yet, you never realised you are a victim of Rape! Twice...thirty years apart...and you never realised!). Tears fall from the corner of my eyes and I am thankful neither men point out my tears.   
Thomas gently gets me dressed in a baggy shirt and sweats.   
I give him a small smile as I feel better dressed "Thank-You" I turn to face my Dad, my heart cracking at the sight of his wet eyes...the tears that he is trying to hide from me. I sniffle and shakily each up to grab his arm "I-I would like a cup of coffee?"   
Jack smiles and slowly leans down to kiss his Sons forehead "I shall be back soon"   
As soon as he leaves, I turn to Thomas "C-Can you place me on my side" I blink away the tears as my cheeks heat up in shame "My r-rear hurts..."

+Kort+

I carefully place him on his side. I know it will be horrible, but I must examine him there. I must make an accurate perusal, since there could be an anal fissure, that could go infected. I pull down his trousers, but very slightly, only what is necessary to revise the injured zone. And, when I can see it, I must hide a gasp of horror (What can illustrate in a perfect way how it looks, since I am not one to go horrified so easily). I peruse carefully the abused anal ring and can see with dread that a good part of the rectum has remained out, like in a hernia...If this goes to a rupture, the results could be a peritonitis, or maybe even worse, a septicemia. I go to the Bathroom again and wash my hands, searching for any gloves...fortunately, Jack keeps a big box of latex gloves that he surely uses to dye his hair with some silver shade. I also find a bottle with hydrogen peroxide and alcohol. What I would need now would be a little vaseline...There isn't any, but I find a hand cream instead. I put on the gloves and imbibe my now gloved hands in alcohol, then, I take the hydrogen peroxide and the vial with the cream and go beside Jethro, positioning myself behind him.   
He slightly quivers and his spine goes curve when I splash the peroxide just there...to disinfect the area. Then, anointing my index finger with the cream, I proceed to introduce the rectum back in place...He stifles a cry of pain.   
"Forgive me...my love" I say, with my voice contorted by the infinite sadness I'm currently experience, a feeling I had not had in many years "Forgive me, please! And stay still...as still as you can"

+Gibbs+

I bite the pillow as I hide my face in shame and pain. Tears fall down my cheeks and I let a strangled sob at the pain that bursts up my spine   
"I'm Sorry...I shall try to be as gentle as possible"   
I nod but tense as I can hear my Dad coming up the stairs.   
Thomas quickly rushes to the door "Jack! Please, wait outside...wait until I call you?"   
A voice answers "I shall...just tell me that Leroy is ok?"   
He glances at me with a soft smile "He shall be" with that he heads over and continues with tidying me up.   
I sniffle "I-Is it bad...?" I don't really want to know...but I need to

+Kort+

"It's bad, yes" (I'm sorry, but I can't hide anymore...there have been many many years of constant and continuous hiding yet!)   
He sighs and bites the pillow, in a desperate gesture, seeking for comfort...  
I do what I must do, attempting to block out his moans and whimpers...this time, of pain. (It's rare! When one touches the healthy flesh, it is moans of pleasure...but when one touches the abused flesh, it is moans of pain...There must be something sublime about suffering. Undoubtedly, there is, because I'm loving him now much more than all what I have loved him when we had intercourse and got drowned in a sea of delight!). More noble, more loving, more...everything! I finish my task and throw another good splash of hydrogen peroxide all over the area. We should call for a Doctor...If the sore persists tomorrow, he shall have problems when going to the toilet, because this fact could cause any number of infections. I only hope that there shan't be necessary to perform an anus against nature, because this could be devastating for him...and for me.   
"You can come in now, Jack" I announce and the old man enters on tiptoes, carrying a stray with more tea and Jethro's coveted coffee.

+Gibbs+

I lift a hand and wipe away the tears while trying to sit up...tensing as Thomas moves in behind me, but calm as he only helps me into a sitting position. I nod in thanks and accept the coffee.   
Jack sighs as he drinks his own coffee before hesitantly asking "Leroy, Son...what happened?"   
My body tenses and I turn my head away before going quiet. I finish my coffee and hand the cup back "I am tired...I wish to go to sleep"   
Thomas huffs but nods "Ok" with that he lays down, keeping his arm around me.  
I try to pull away...only to still at the almost silent whimper of distress. I shake my head and tug a pillow closer and glance at my Dad. I bite my bottom lip and pat the space beside me "C-Can...can you sleep here? W-With us?"   
Jack glances at Trent and once the other man nods his agreement, he smiles at his Son "Sure Leroy"   
A smile crosses my face as once my Dad has tided up and locked up the Store...he lays down beside me. I sniffle and drag myself closer, resting my head against his chest while breathing in the Scent of safety...of home. A smile crosses my face and I quickly slip into a dreamless sleep.

(Morning)

+Kort+

When another day comes, I feels that this one 'shall be the day'. It always happens. At least, to one like me. I awake and can see that the old man isn't with us anymore. I can smell the coffee from here. Old men like to get up earlier. I remember GrandFather Thomas...his early walks, his constant smell of toasted bread and fresh prepared tea...Jethro is sleeping. He has tossed for a while during the night, but then, he suddenly quieten. He quieten when I placed a kiss just on his forehead. A chaste kiss, a simple kiss...one of those kisses that maybe only exist in films and novels. I get up and go to the Bathroom...I want to wash my face, maybe to shave my head too. I have an unkempt beard that makes me look even more gloomier than all what I naturally am (Scruffy Trent...Hideous Trent). When he opens his eyes I run at his side and take his hands in mine "Slightly better?" I ask, trying to appear casual.  
He nods, but doesn't say any word.   
"Your Father went to make coffee...and to open the Store"   
"Yes, he has been always an early riser"   
"Exactly as you are"   
He sighs and touches my face, shyly "Your face is humid..."   
"Yes. I needed to wash it. Now if only I could be able to shave my head..." the fact is that I've found everything to do it (razors, shaving cream), but my shoulder aches like a bitch and I can barely lift my arm.   
"Dad has the stuff...ask him" he says, caressing my hands, now with more confidence   
"You should shave, too"   
He smirks and I give my thanks to God and to all the Gods in the History of Mankind "Yes, but not my head"

+Gibbs+

I smile and gently sit up "I-I could do it...if you want"   
He smiles and slowly moves forward, giving me plenty of warning, and gives me a soft kiss on the lips "Yes, I would love that"   
I smirk and hold up my arms, letting him pick me up...but I can't stop the way my body tenses in fear (He shall not hurt you!) with that thought in mind, I hide my head in the crook of his neck as I am carried into the Bathroom. I look up as he places me on the sink counter...knocking my Dads soap products onto the floor. A chuckle escapes my chest at the move and watch as he leaves before bringing in my chair and taking a seat in it, after passing me the shaving products. I grab a towel and wrap it around his neck before getting started.   
Thomas groans at the feeling as the slit-throat razor runs over his scalp.   
I smile...but frown as I feel a twitch in my groin. My hand shakes and I grit my teeth as I continue with shaving him, removing every inch of hair from his head before removing the fur from his face...

+Kort+

It feels so right...It feels so perfectly right! He is like a blessing in a Summer morning, when the soft dew arrives and a distant chirping announces that the birds still sing, in spite of all the horrors that take place all across the World. It feels so right, his hands on my head, on my face...  
"Should I remove all the scruff?" he asks, so gingerly, that I am tempted to devour his lips in a kiss.   
"Do as you wish and it shall be perfect for me"   
He smiles at the confidence my words are showing (Since when have you turned into a trustful man, Kort?) and does as he likes. He shaves me totally, face and head before mumbling "You have a beautiful skin...you shouldn't hide it behind all that scruff"   
"As if..." I say, thinking of the one hundred stains and traces this poor devastated skin of mine already has embedded.

+Gibbs+

I give him a nervous smile as I run my fingers over his shaven, soft skin "You are beautiful...unlike myself"   
He frowns and gazes up at me before spinning my wheelchair around. He smiles at me before slowly and gently lifting me down, until I am sat in his lap.   
I instantly tense as I feel his arousal against my rear and my heart rate spikes in slight fear...but I calm as his hands just circle my waist, making sure I don't slip off. I gaze into his unique jade eye and give him a shaky smile as I remove my shirt.   
Thomas softly strokes my slightly furred chest, tracing the bruises the Bastards left on me...along with the marks of love he, himself gave me. He looks up into my ice blues "May I shave you...?"   
A shy smile crosses my face "A-Anywhere you want...but not my Marine cut" I watch as he lifts a hand and my eyes flutter close as he strokes through my short silver hair   
"No...never, I love your soft silver strands" he gazes at my chest before stroking my cheek "But the stubble shall go...along with the chest hair"   
I swallow and nod before biting my bottom lip "Make me n-new? Shave away the dirty hair that has been...has been violated" I hold up a hand as he goes to interrupt "I-I want this...please Thomas?"

+Kort+

My heart contracts in a spasm of painful love "No, you never can be dirty. You are beautiful as an Angel, Jethro! Nobody can stain an Angel...never!" I think I'm becoming pretty melodramatic, because he embraces me and makes me lean all across his chest. I stay for a moment, seeking for his comfort...and then I remember I am the one supposed to be bringing some consolation! Since it has never been my style, I am out of practice. But I stand up, picking him up and taking him to the bed, and go to prepare the soap to shave his astonishingly perfect face, his chest, his belly...exactly as he has asked me to do.   
A soft knock at the door interrupts us and Jack's face comes out to say "I think you should go and continue with your journey...I'm not throwing you both out from here, in anyway (How could I!?) But, when they shall notice that those men don't come back to Town, the others will call the police of the County...and they shall be everywhere, indenting all the cars on the road for the requisition...they shall put an alert on the disappearance of those men!"  
I think for a moment and I reply "Don't forget the CIA shall be also breathing down our necks at the same time" I turn to face Jethro "Let's finish with this and immediately after, let's get out of here"

+Gibbs+

I nod and try to keep my body still as he covers my chest...my stomach...my arms in shaving foam. He gazes down at me and slowly runs the deadly blade across my flesh. A groan escapes my chest at the touch and I suppress a shiver of arousal. My breathing quickens and my eyes flutter close as he continues to scrap away the fuzz from my body. By the time by chest, stomach, arms, face and back is all fur-free...I am hard and leaking through my sweats, fidgeting as the soft fabric causes my arousal to heighten.   
He gazes down at me and gives me a hesitant look "Can I...can I do your bottom half?"   
I blink and glance down...before nodding, tensing as he lifts my rear to remove my trousers. I glance away in shame as my erection disappears at the touch of my backside "I-I'm Sorry"

+Kort+

I don't care...We shall have time later (I guess). I finish the task I myself have proposed to do, shaving completely his already strong and muscled thighs (Nobody would say that they aren't useful anymore!). Now we have another issue that has become primordial: to get out of here, as soon as we can. I rapidly and without a word (After to have kissed his forehead twice) go to the wardrobe and grab some clothes: sweaters, trousers and slippers. We change (My clothes are also totally ripped) and I help him, passing one of his arms around my shoulder and grabbing his waist (Always attempting to not touch his backside).   
So, we finally go downstairs and receive something from Jack "Take these new bags, they contain two more changes of clothes and also some victuals: the essentials, tea, coffee, powder milk, powder juice...and many boxes with biscuits, plus some canned food"   
"Thanks, Jack"   
"Thank you, Dad!"   
The old man waves his hand, minimizing all what he has done "Perchance my Son shall forgive me a a bit" he murmurs, sadly.

(Two Days Later)

+Gibbs+

I sigh in annoyance as I glare at my groin before huffing and I turn to gaze out of the window, watching the scenery pass "I don't understand"   
He glances at me via the mirror before asking "What don't you understand?"   
A sigh escapes my chest and I run a frustrated hand through my hair "I..I can't keep an erection! It's been four days! Four fucking days!" I fold my arms across my chest "I-It didn't this long last time...I-I was able to  
satisfy Shannon, even when she wanted me to wait"   
Thomas frowns "It's different this time"   
My eyes slit in anger...but I huff as I gaze at him "How? How is it different!?"   
He pulls over and switches off the engine before gazing at me "Easy, your attackers were male...Shannon was female, whereas I am male" he shrugs "You can hide the fear, pretend as it were, with a female...but with a male? One who is the same Gender as your attacker?" he shakes his head "See...it is different" with that he leans forward and kisses my forehead.   
I freeze at the touch, but relax into the soft kiss. As he goes to pull away, I grab his shirt and tug him closer...taking his lips in a desperate kiss, wanting to take things further...but he pulls away   
"No Leroy, not until you are ready!"   
My eyes become blurry with unshed tears as I state "But...what if I am never ready?"

+Kort+

"If you are never ready, I shall be never ready, either" I reply, starting the car and watching him via the mirror, without leave the wheel and putting  
a careful attention in our road.   
He gets pretty upset with my response and insists "And how shall you be satisfied?"   
"I shall be satisfied by simply being at your side, forever...or until you decide to get rid of me"   
He looks at me in despair "No, never, never!"   
"Then, Leroy...don't ask stupid questions, that you are clever, there are many things we can do, even without penetration...And, please, I am not with you only for the we were together solely for pleasure, this wouldn't make any kind of sense...Leroy"   
Another long pause, during which we smoke in silence. Finally, he asks, more calmly "Where is this road leading us?"   
I laugh, I know that my laughter could send more than extemporaneous in a moment like this, but I sense he shall laugh too, when I tell him what our destination is "To visit an old friend...who, was dormant the last time you went to see him" I almost choke in my own chuckle, "We are going to Jonathan Siravo's Horse Ranch" And the miracle takes place, he breaks in laughter and I am rewarded with the sound of his almost frantical chuckling during a good while.   
When he stops laughing, he asks "What happened to Siravo? Did he finally die?"  
Now I am the one choking in my own mirth "Oh, you shan't believe in this, but...he awoke!"   
"No!"   
"Yes, he did"   
"And?"   
"And he asked, 'Who are the all of you doing here, Gentlemen?'" I try to imitate Siravo's nasal voice, "Of course nobody was capable of to respond! All the people reunited there were CIA Operatives, that were in charge of to dismantle the Ranch"   
"Man, the guy was innocent?"   
"Yes, he was!" I sigh, "Well, at any rate...I bought the Ranch, to have it like a possible secret place to hide if things were going to be...so to speak...out of hand"   
"And the time came" he says, taking a drink from the Jack Daniels' bottle and offering it to me.   
I refuse, since I'm driving "Yes, Leroy...The time finally came"

+Gibbs+

I must have dozed off...as I gentle shaking of my shoulder wakes me up and I glance around in confusion before smiling "We here?"   
Thomas smiles and nods before gently lifting me out of the the car and into the house. I gaze at him and narrow my eyes "Either I am losing weight...or you are getting stronger"   
He just shrugs as he places me in a comfy armchair before leaving to fetch our luggage.   
A sigh escapes my chest as I am stuck here...but I smile as Thomas brings in my chair. I eagerly drag myself to the edge of the chair, smiling as he helps me into my wheelchair. Once I am in my chair, I wheel away and go to investigate

+Kort+

The house is silent and I go to the Kitchen, switching the lights on. Then, I place the food, the meals we are carrying, inside the fridge and into the counter's drawers. I know he is inspecting the galleries, the long corridors surrounded by stained glasses...and I'm grateful we did place the mirrored glass when we used this farm like an 'Operational Base' after the 'defeat' of Siravo. What Leroy ignores is that Siravo himself sold me the Ranch (It  
belonged to his Uncle) and that we sealed a good deal giving Perry the protection he was begging for, in exchange for those famous three hundred million dollars.   
I could tell this to him...but I still have those disrespectfully haughty words pronounced by DiNozzo on that distant day. I'm wondering what is DiNozzo thinking...doing now? And what could he think if he knew that we are here, just here? I laugh, when, suddenly Jethro's cell phone rings. I had forgotten to take it off...well, maybe it's Jack? To ask if we had a safe trip? I wait, with my acute sense of hearing, always in red alert. And I can hear him clearly discussing...clearly screaming on the phone.   
One second later, he appears wheeling his chair, coming from the hallway...his face is reddened, his eyes narrowed in a gesture of total disgust.   
"Who was there? It's important that we have not any contact with the outside! The calls can be traced and-"   
"It was DiNozzo and for the call, yes...it was traced by the members of my former Team"   
"So, they know where we are!?"   
"No, they didn't get to complete the trace...they have no idea where we are"   
I kneel beside him and cup his face with my hands (My shoulder aches even more than yesterday...maybe one of the stitches is infected?) "Leroy, it's vital for us to keep our anonymity...even to change names! We should go to the nearby town and change names..."   
He thinks for an instant and then he states "Well, like in undercover?"  
"Exactly"   
He asks me for a glass of bourbon. I pour two little glasses and look at him as he is still thinking "I shall be Mark Wayne"   
I smile, amused "Mark Wayne? Why 'Mark Wayne'?"   
He smiles, too and like in a remembrance, he explains "Once, Shannon told me that I was a look alike to Mark Harmon...an Actor we watched in several films. She liked him very much and I was jealous! Well, she assured me I was his living double...I'm not sure if it was only to keep me content? Or if it was true..."   
I look at his beautiful features and nod "I remember seeing him, it was with Connery in a film I watched, too, many years ago...and let me say that she was right, you are his living portrait" I pause "Well, Wayne is, I guess due to the great John Wayne, the Duke?"   
"Yes, my old role model"   
"Let me say, too, that you have accomplished your role model very well, Ler-ehm-Mark"   
He laughs and asks to me, waving the glass in his hand "And...what about you?"

+Gibbs+

I wait for an answer...but he shrugs and stands   
"I don't know, let me prepare something to eat while I think"   
I nod and wheel myself around the Ranch, impressed by the size of the place (And there is no stairs anywhere!)...a Livingroom, two Bathrooms, a Bedroom, a Diningroom, a Kitchen...all joined together by corridoors filled with beautiful portraits of horses. I decide to check on Thomas and wheel myself back to the Kitchen.   
Thomas looks up as I enter and smiles "I've decided my name"   
A smile crosses my face and I slowly wheel myself over "And what shall be your name?"   
"David...David Moon"

+Kort+

"David because of my GrandFather, who gave his life for his Country, in the first World War, fighting the Germans, in Verdun. Moon...It's a long story...When I was in Oxford (Undercover, of course) I took, among other disciplines, South American Literature and fell in love with Borges' one of them, whose title is 'The shape of the sword' and it is a narrated story about an Englishman who has emigrated to Argentina...and Englishman who was really an Irishman in disguise. The man, one night, being irretrievably drunk, narrates to Borges himself the history of his escape from Ireland in the times of the revolution...like if he would have been betrayed by somebody named John Vincent Moon. A curious man has a strange, very old scar that crosses his face like a mark of infamy: a crescent shaped scar. When the narration ends, the man states that he, himself, was the traitor and that he told the story that way because he was afraid of the contempt that his interlocutor could feel for him, knowing he was listening to a man who had committed treason" Once I end my narration, that he listened with a close attention, I take notice that I have slipped some details that could drag him to the explanation of everything. And I feel a natural fear...  
"And why are you choosing a traitor's surname, attaching it to a hero's name?"  
I search inside my almost exhausted bag of lies, while pouring two more glasses of bourbon. Finally, I find something to say like a pretty appropriate response "I like the sound of both when put together, I like the moon...particularly the moon, that has been always as my silent companion during many nights of meaningless delving" (And I must agree with myself: this isn't totally a lie!)

+Gibbs+

I slit my eyes as I sense that he isn't being fully truthful, but shrug as I tuck into the chicken salad (Duck would be impressed by the amount of greens  
I am eating of late!). Once finished I wheel myself to the Bathroom and grunt in effort to lean up as the need to pee overtakes me. I jump as I am suddenly lifted and I tense as I feel Thomas pressed up against my back   
"There you go"   
I nod and attempt to urinate...only to huff in annoyance as it takes awhile for my muscles to relax enough to manage it. A sigh of relief escapes my throat as my bladder finally empties and I turn to my Lover "Take me to bed...?"

+Kort+

I rinse delicately his now softened cock and I place him back into his chair...I even place a soft kiss on the tip of his cock.   
He shivers and protests "Thomas, I have just urinated!"   
"And?" I keep caressing his cock with both hands, massaging it and enjoying the sight of an incoming erection.   
"You don't feel...?"   
"Nauseated? Never!" I kneel before him and without any more delay, take his now swollen member in my mouth. Oh, how I've missed this! I always had the vice of a cock in my mouth, since Alfred Townsend introduced me to the practice. I was totally intuitive the first time I did it...but I succeeded in a way that Alfred refused any other mouth and he had many to choose from, since all the gang boys coveted his beautiful cock and overall, his heavy, rich cumshots. But if Alfred had a cock to admire, Gibbs has a cock to die and to kill for! I am not ashamed to admit that I've killed and have been in the disposal to die for to be able to have this cock. This cock in my mouth and my hand massaging his engorged balls...the universe can fade out. I don't care.

+Gibbs+

I gasp, my back arching in pleasure as he swallows my whole length and I growl as I grab the back of his neck, pushing him further onto my cock. My arousal spikes as he begins to pump my cock with his tongue...but I instantly tense as his fingers move to penetrate me and my cock softens at the touch.   
He sighs and removes his fingers, but gives me a smile as he nuzzles my soft cock "I will get an orgasm out of you"   
Tears prick at me eyes and I refuse to look at him "I'm Sorry"   
Thomas shakes his head and softly caresses my thighs before taking my soft cock into his mouth, playing with it via his tongue...and he is rewarded by my cock hardening once more.   
I smile and shakily reach out to stroke his face, tracing his eye-patch with my finger before tracing around his jade eye "You see more than others...where one sees themselves as damaged goods...you believe they can be fixed"   
He glances up at me and pulls off "I am the only one that is damaged...and you are the glue that fixes the cracks within my blacken Soul" with that he swallows me to the root.   
I suddenly stiffen and cry out at my first orgasm since that morning before we had to leave the Cabin...and before my kidnapping, nearly a week ago...

+Kort+

I enjoy my triumph,and I forget for an instant all the incidents of my damaged life, while swallowing eagerly the most exquisite liquor nature can offer to me. This liquor conveys everything and nothing: it is a fire that burns my throat and the ice that calms the ardent wounds of my long fights...those fights that have turned into nonsensical games. I am the one who is really damaged goods; I am the one who has screwed up his entire life, I am the one who has been cursed by a malediction since my Mother's womb. Because my life hasn't know the truth until I knew him in all the intimate sense. I lived on lies, deceiving everyone, but overall myself, with stupid self promises (Once more and it shall be over!) that never were accomplished.   
Now, when milking this man to the core, I realise that perhaps there is something useful inside me and that he is the only one who has discovered it. I squeeze his balls, to not leave a sole drop of his essence inside them. And the last remaining come to my mouth, to my tongue, to my throat, blessing me with a supreme aftertaste, that I hastily go to share with him, pulling out his cock from inside my mouth and sealing our invisible oath with a long, passionate, devouring kiss. And it is just during the kiss that I moan my own orgasm, with my mouth attached to his mouth and my tongue licking all over his tongue.

+Gibbs+

My lips are taken into a deep kiss and he shares his prize. I kiss him back, caressing his own tongue with my own...only to chuckle as he stiffens and groans out his own orgasm. I pull back and smile up at him "Thank-You"   
He shakes his head "No need for thanks...it was my pleasure"   
A soft chuckle escapes my chest I stroke along his groin "You'll need to clean up before it becomes all sticky" with that I wheel myself out of the room "I shall be waiting for you in bed" I gaze at the massive kingsized bed and wheel to the left side before dragging myself onto it. After a few minutes of struggling, I manage to get myself in the middle and I glance to the door, making sure Thomas isn't about to enter, before stripping myself naked and I await his return...trying to keep the panic at bay, as I haven't slept naked with him since before my attack...

+Kort+

I can't believe the huge amount of semen I poured only from just that kiss! I wash myself with some tepid water, rinsing...and taking off all my clothes, watching my image in the mirror. Yes, here I am; professional deceiver, cold blooded assassin, barefaced rogue, with my chest crossed by one hundred traces that indicate I was always in the line of fire, but not precisely for my country's duty. Because, Ladies and Gentlemen, I am a traitor (A heroic traitor, however...). Thus, I chose to be Moon...and also David (I see myself caressing GrandFather's medal..and asking to myself if it really was worth it...I now understand that it absolutely was worth it! But alas! I realise this maybe too late!) I get out the Bathroom and when I approach to the softly lit bedchamber...the sight blinds my mind and my Soul. There, the one who could have changed me...the one who could have shown me another possible path of dignity and decency. (But, alas! It is too late for you, Trent Kort!). I move closer.   
He says "You look impressive"   
And I know that am. I know where my main power resides: my eye, my hands, the hidden talents of my vicious mouth and my voice. I have a whimsical thought; I want him climaxing only from my voice...

+Gibbs+

I give him a nervous smile and I force away the urge to cover myself up "Hey..."   
He gives me a smirk and slowly crawls up to me, gently stroking my useless legs.   
My mouth goes dry as my cock hardens "Thomas...?"   
He shakes his head "David...David Moon"   
I nod and give him a shaky smile "Mark...Mark Wayne" with that my eyes flutter close as his hand softly stroke along my stomach   
"I shall make you climax with my voice...my voice only"   
I crack open an eye and give him a small smirk "You can try"

+Kort+

I smile, with that mocking gesture I know he likes very much, and I begin to say, with my most dark, gloomy voice "You have been my dream since the first day I saw you...Mark Wayne. I could feel your hands on my arm, twisting it, with all the just display of violence that showed me you were my twin spirit! I coveted you in the park...Why, if not, do you imagine I went to that strangely unexpected date? That morning, in the memorial park? Sitting on that bench, when looking elsewhere, I imagined you touching yourself under your sheets...surreptitiously...like an adolescent caught in the act! Touching yourself and stroking yourself, just as you shall do now, before my eye. And when I called you with my mobile phone, still smelling of fresh blood and gunpowder, after to have performed one of my most magistral commodities, I also surreptitiously stroked myself...mentally...visualizing my engorged balls and your beautiful arse waiting for what they had harvested: a judicious harvest prepared to be poured in big, strong gushes into that precious arse...that priceless hole...A place to rest for my poor jaded cock, the appropriate place to empty my balls to the bottom"   
He strokes himself, fixing his blue flashlights into my solitary eye.   
I have no more clothes on, other than my black leather eyepatch. I know it excites him, I know it arouses him...I know he feels turned on by the violence that my body perspires by each one of its pores...

+Gibbs+

My breathing quickens as his voice caresses me...shivering in arousal as I take myself in hand while gazing into the almost black eye. I feel my release approaching, my balls tighten...but I stop myself with a cry of pain, as I grip the base of my cock in a bruising hold "I-I..I want...I want you in me! Please! Now!?"

+Kort+

I can't penetrate him. The previous bruises that those infamous bastards have inflicted to his body are still fresh and almost bleeding. As it is my shoulder...but who cares! I continue with my delightful torture "Don't restrain what you feel...I know your balls are aching, as are the mine...See!" I stand up, as tall as I am, on the bed and show him the immense arousal I am experiencing only with the sight of his naked skin: my balls, engorged in spite of the enormous quantity of semen that had been expelled only less than one half of hour before...and my cock..cut in the extremity, showing the reddened glans and the constant pouring of precum. The drops of thick liquid fall down and soak the bed and his open thighs, that are a permanent but now forbidden invitation to my release...

+Gibbs+

I blink up to him and shake my head "I-I want...I-"   
He gently spreads my thighs and rubs our leaking cocks against one another before reaching down and removing my fingers from my cock "Let it go..."   
My eyes water and I sniffle "I..."   
A smile crosses his face and he leans down to take my lips...causing my climax to tear through me

+Kort+

I capture those inviting lips in a devastating kiss...I want to devour him, I can't help myself! I hold on my incoming climax, for to be able to enjoy his...it's rare...it is totally unique: I can perceive his enjoyment when he pours all what he has kept inside, soaking everywhere and leaving a trace of  
musk and coffee, that intoxicates me with the strong smell of his gorgeously abundant seed.   
I restrain myself, I want to stash what I already have inside. I know that the semen shall come with some drops of blood, if I withhold my own pleasure, my own release. But, I must say...I don't deserve it. I am unworthy of his beauty, of his body, of his skin...and, overall, I'm unworthy of his love

+Gibbs+

I cry out as I coat our chests with my thick cum, my body spasming at the force and when it is over...I glance up at him with a sated, lightheaded smile "That...That was epic..."   
He returns my smile before leaning down and licking my chest clean, swirling his tongue over my hardening nipples.   
A gasp of arousal escapes my chest and I look down while a mewls of arousal slip out of my throat. My cock twitches in effort to become hard once more...but fails due to the mind shattering orgasm I have only just had. I growl and grab his cock, wanting his climax "I want it...give it to me?"

+Kort+

How can I say him that I'm unworthy of it? I throw my head back and send my orgasm to its origins, the marrow of my bones...my spine chord...my blood. I let myself be so, with my head thrown behind, my eye tightly closed, panting, wheezing...I could cut iron with my cock! I could support a heavy weight with my balls! I feel the thin trickle of blood escaping from my nose...I know that my blood pressure is at its highest point. My mouth is dry, I have expelled all the drool while kissing him...I actually drooled him, more than kissed...I filled his mouth with my thick slobber and, now, the saliva is gone...My cock begins to leak some blood, too...I can't perceive any kind of sensation...I want to hold on forever...forgoing my own pleasure...Because I'm unworthy of it...

+Gibbs+

My eyes slit in anger as he refuses me. I grab his injured shoulder, forcing him to keep still before grabbing his cock and viscously stroking him. I spot the dribble of blood slipping from the corner of his mouth and I smirk as I force him into a kiss, growling at the coppery tang of his blood.   
He thrusts against me while letting out a desperate whine "No...I shan't-"   
A snarl escapes my chest as I break the kiss before sinking my teeth into his non-injured shoulder...growling in triumphant as his cock explodes, splattering my chest/chin with his thick pearly cum

+Kort+

There must have been...minutes?...hours?...days...?   
Since I fell down onto his chest, in a sea of sperm tinged by some drops of thickly, obscure blood. I let myself slip into a blissful doze, breathing heavily and then, achieving the peace I absolutely don't deserve...but I can't help myself and I enjoy the blessed sensation of peace and love and care...being lulled by his heartbeat, that comes back to an easy rhythm, after the frantical throbbing caused by his inner trepidation. I realise that he was scared, afraid...of me suffering a kind of heart attack, or a stroke. I can't allow myself, for now, to die. I must take care of him, I must serve him as his most humble attendant. I am his servant. I have deposed all my pride, all my naughty arrogance and haughtiness at his feet. I can't articulate a word. I only breathe.

+Gibbs+

I instantly calm as I spot an unfocused jade eye looking up at me and I tighten my arms around him "I was worried...I thought you suffered a stroke or something! You...you blacked out and your heart rate stuttered!" I give him a shaky smile as I trace the bite wound on his shoulder "I am Sorry for hurting you"   
He huffs "No...I enjoyed it" with that he gives me a goofy smile.   
My heart flutters at the unguarded look, filled with love and devotion and I tug him closer...kissing his forehead before dropping into a contented sleep, using his body as a living blanket

(Past Midnight/Early Morning)

+Kort+

I must have been sleeping for a long while...the evening has gone into the night and I can listen to the wind in the leaves. It is a distant noise, but it carries me many memories, that I would love to erase before the Dawn.   
He lies down beneath me...he looks like a divine artwork, one of these artworks I always dreamed to paint and I never accomplished. Maybe he synthesizes all the art I never could make, come to life...all the art that is condemned to die with me one day...one so not distant day.   
I should get up and take care of my shoulder. I also would love a big glass of water to help suppress this headache I can feel building (You can't continue playing with your blood pressure this way, old jerk!) and a nice cup of tea...a cigarette...a blow of fresh air hurting my face. It's curious, but everything reminds me of those years when I used to make things with old pasteboard...animals, gnomes, warriors...everything was coming out from my hands, so skilled in those times. Now I am sure I've become somewhat clumsy...pretty clumsy...my hands refuse to give life to anything anymore. I get up, very carefully to not awake my companion, my love...and light a cigarette while heading into the Kitchen, to the fridge. I drink almost an entire bottle of fresh water...It feels like the only thing I want to do in all my life: to drink from that water...to feel, in that water, the aftermath of my love for him.

+Gibbs+

A shiver runs through my frame and I slowly wake up, frowning as I notice that my 'blanket' has gone. I glance around and huff as I struggle into a  
sitting position before dragging myself over to my chair. Once settled, I grab a blanket and cover myself up before yawning and wheeling myself out of the room...to find my Lover

+Kort+

I discover his face mirrored in the glass window of the kitchen, just in the same moment the moon rises and shows us all its indescribable silver beauty, that only pales in comparison with one unique thing: Jethro's incredible silver hair.   
"Hiya...Tho-ehm-David" he greets, smiling.   
"Hiya, Mark" I pause "Would you like a cup of tea?" I am at the stove, after to have filled the kettle.   
"I am more the coffee type, incase you didn't already take notice...Dave"   
I shrug and smirk and go to prepare coffee in the big pot "Sure I know" I say, but I can sense some question is difficult question...I pour my tea in the cup and begin to percolate the coffee...I generally don't drink it, but I am very good at preparing it. He waits until the pot with the water begins to boil and patiently watches me while I prepare the infusion.   
"It looks and smells very good" he says.   
I nod. Then, after to have poured him a mug, I sit down in front of him.   
He clears his throat and I can see coming the delicate question...the so feared question...

+Gibbs+

I slowly drink my coffee as I give him a thoughtful expression...I notice the slight sweat that covers his forehead and I narrow my eyes at the guilt that radiates from his tense posture (I wonder what he is hiding?). I finish my cup and wheel myself up to him, before asking "What are you hiding?" I hold up my hand as I spot him trying to think up a lie and shake my head "No, Kort...David, I want the truth! Otherwise...I am gone"

+Kort+

I suppose this is the ultimatum. I guessed that this moment would arrive, sooner or later. I could excuse myself for a moment, go and blow my brains out...it would be very simple. It's that, or to lose him one way or another, I shall lose him forever. Well, who cares...who cares if you have been born a fuck up, Trent Kort! I have taken a decision after all, I still have my gun...And, if I disappear, someone else could come and take care of him...Maybe his old friends...maybe his former Boss could protect him...but this only shall take place if I vanish. "See, Mark...Leroy...Jethro...or whoever you are...It is complicated...It is...delicate and-"   
He interrupts me, bluntly, he is the brave Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, entering his Interrogation Room "Spit it out!"   
I sigh. I am so accustomed to be interrogated, that I know all the tricks...but what I never had before in front of me were...those piercing, those pungent blue eyes...that are (Alas, Trent Kort, you have become too old for things like these!) the eyes I love and admire...and adore and worship with all the strength that remains inside my wicked, abominable Soul. "Leroy...Mark...When I helped you, years ago, giving you the data regarding Jarek...Doctor Mallard...and that courtesy, complimentary of the house..."  
"Vance" he cuts, dryly, in his best Interrogator's style, "Continue"  
"Yes...Well, when I helped you to clear the Doctor's good name and honour ...and maybe to save his life, too...they noticed the absence of those the one that went like 'complimentary of the house', as I was saying months later-" (I wave my hands pointing at all the environment) "-it came Siravo's bluff and the hunt for had the proof that it was actually Perry the one who had managed all that misleading humbug, I made you and your Team work, unwillingly, of course, side by side with me...and I made my move, contacting Perry when everything was over and buying this house among other things, almost for nothing, plus a good reward I received like a bounty from the same stupid Agency main council. So I could continue with my masterwork, the so called Operation Frankenstein, on which I was the first element, the creator and the best example. I contrived that idea of cold blooded assassins without any kind of feelings or weaknesses. I sat the example with my own behaviour and I trained many men to get to the same thing I had become. I succeeded with everybody...except with poor bloke who went mad, crazy...constituting per se a terrible peril, since my method had increased his killing skills and his cunning to the absolute limits. He had no boundaries at all: madness erased the last liaisons he already had with the so called real world. And there was a disaster. It was expected. everything came to an end and I was being tortured using my own methods, I understood what it really means the so called 'law of karma'. I begged you or your Director to kill me then...You refused, you both! (I warn you, I wouldn't have refused...except if I had wanted to make the victim suffer even more...and perhaps that was your intention, Gibbs?). The SecNav was also guilty of that, since he had lent an ear to my proposition, he heeded it and supported it, putting me in the peak of that pyramid. I could obtain the money, diamonds, gold, etc...if I could stop the last crazy element that linked the operation to the Navy. The Government used me...and I took my profit. It was a matter of give and here it is when your name comes on stage: knowing that you had those files and that you didn't silence me with your gun at that very moment...you were one of the four men who KNEW the cursed alliance between the Agency and the Navy, regarding was also the fury some elements of the Agency experienced towards you (Coulter, Cruz) due to several reasons (Coulter was Jarek's favourite and protegé, because I myself refused and Cruz...well, he hated you because you interposed yourself between the Mossad Woman and him)...They killed Christian Davenport, after to have fired his life and his Career. They killed the Mossad Director and attempted to kill Vance...murdering his poor Wife instead...Who was left? You and I: simple mathematics, they decided that it would be better if it became a hand to hand inside a secret Operation with a sole man, say, me...committed to kill the other extreme of the link...say...you"

+Gibbs+

I sit there in shock and process all of what I have been told "You...you were sent to kill me?"   
He goes to touch me, but I wheel myself out of reach as tears prick my eyes.   
I glare at him "So...when!?"   
He looks at me in confusion "I...I was sent to gain your trust before...before killing you"   
My eyes slit in anger "So...do it then! Kill me! End my life! ALL FOR THE FUCKING MONEY!" I take a controlling breath as tears fall down my cheeks "I loved you...and all along you were planning to kill me!" I grab his Luger and place it under my chin before grabbing his hand and wrapping it around the weapon "Do it! Pull the trigger and complete your Mission...end my useless life, as Life isn't worth living when your heart has been shattered!"


	4. Chapter 4

+Kort+

"No" This is the only word I can manage to pronounce. I, who was always a master of deceiving, a genius of lying, don't have anything more to say, but "No"  
He insists, tears filling those incredibly beautiful and now tragic blue eyes "DO IT, THOMAS TRENT KORT! END YOUR MISSION...NOW!"  
I attempt to retrieve the gun, but everything is useless. We fight for the possession of the weapon...ah, if he had the idea to kill me instead! I must help with his decision. I can't allow him to die. I shall die in his place. I fight with all my strength against his unbelievable willpower, a furious force of nature (That stupid DiNozzo was right! He IS actually a true force of nature!)  
The gun is fired and in the very instant I feel my blood pouring like a flood and covering my chest like the only shroud I deserve...his scream makes the last thread of life that remains in my veins go absolutely cold  
"NOOO! THOMAS! NOOO!"

+Gibbs+

I look at him in shock as he collapses into my lap and I frown before shaking myself out and applying pressure to the bullet wound "Don't you FUCKING dare die on me!" with that I push him off me, into a chair "Stay there! You better not move, otherwise you'll wish that you were never born!"  
He gazes at me with an unfocused jade eye and slowly nods.  
I glare at him before wheeling myself into the Bedroom and tug on a shirt followed with a pair of slacks. Once dressed, I head to the landline and call for the Hospital

+Kort+

Everything looks blurry...I think this is the end?  
A justifiable end for your cursed, doomed life, Trent Kort...alias David Moon...alias...fortunately death shall cut the line that ties you to all your past possible aliases. Death is a good thing...Death shows mercy...It comes and takes what belongs to the grave and turns the pain into ashes. As tears are a symbol of weakness, I can't allow myself to show them, however, still here, in the unspeakable grief that is now abandoning me slowly, so slowly...as life also shall do.  
Life is mourning and death, maybe is joy. I don't believe in Heaven...but I actually do believe in the Hell placed all along and across the Earth. Thus, death must be the repose that ends the true Hell. I don't believe in Heaven because I only knew a glimpse of it, enclosed in those two oceans that now drown me with their hatred...even worse...with their contempt! I suppose I should let myself go...After all, it is as if it were an orgasmm. I shall give him my last orgasm, my supreme orgasm, with my final breathing, that is only a meaning...My own fragility.  
My impotence.  
My incapability.  
My dishonour and also...my poor, unfortunate love.

+Gibbs+

I wheel myself up to him and give him a wary look "The Ambulance is on its way" with that I cock my head to one side as I slowly circle him, moving out of reach of his grasp "No...don't touch me!"  
He looks at me with a wet jade eye "I...I S-Sorry"  
My eyes slit in anger "I don't want your pity! But I don't want your Death on my conscience either" I look up as the Paramedics rush in and I wheel myself out of the way as they deal with the Traitor

+Kort+

He forbade me to die. I try to rect the tubes, the cables, the oxygen...I can listen to the voices  
"We are losing him!" "Fast!"  
I can perceive in my vein the dropping of the serum...but strength fails me...I want to let myself go...I want to stop breathing (Now what, Trent Kort?) but they keep insisting with the oxygen mask! (It is possible that not even death wants me?) that distant beep...that beep...and suddenly, it stops...and...the corridor! Yes, this is the corridor, the same one placed in that warehouse, behind the alley! Then...Alfred should be here...I can distinguish a distant figure: Tall, gracious, thin...I can spot the dark blonde hair "A-Alfred?"  
"Trent"  
I want to embrace him, but he vanishes! His body isn't really a body, but a ghost! I want to let myself bathe in that light, holding his hand, hugging him and perceiving the warmth that always emanated from his being... But...Cold...everything is so cold, so cold...so dark...Dim light that suddenly flashes to let me have a view of Alfred standing just there...  
"ONE-TWO-THREE" A voice states  
"We are losing him! Adrenaline!" Another answers  
"We need the electric pads!"  
"Here they are"  
"Stand back!"  
Alfred is always there, he now reaches out...  
I fight to grab his hand "Alfred...please?"  
He gives me a sign of silence.  
"Alfred? Carry me with you, please!?"  
Alfred waves his hand and a group of smiling people appear.  
"Hiram? Walking!?" My little Brother, the one who died in my arms, is here, smiling...and walking!  
He runs to embrace my legs, but a flashlight stops him.  
I rise my eye...and I can feel that I have now my two eyes again? (But how it is possible? It is what people usually call...death?) I can see Rachel and I even can hear how she is singing...I can see Mother drying her hands in her apron...GrandMother weaving something while sitting in her favourite old armchair...GrandFather in his Royal Army Uniform...Uncle Trent, smiling, dressed in his Lieutenant outfit, giving me the typical gesture of a Pilot when waving his hand like greeting...but that flashlight, that strike of lightning impedes me to go to meet them...I desperately cry "Please! Allow me to rest here with you! Please! Please!"  
"ONE-TWO-THREE"  
A voice speaks "Inject him with adrenaline, straight to the heart!"  
The other answers "Yes, Bob!"  
What was that? Why have they disappeared? what was that? A pain, an excruciating pain...a pain that I think I can't be able to abide...Like a cut, like a stabbing wound...like an amputation that erased all what I had envisioned...the corridor is dark. I only can perceive a beep beep and the flashing lights of the ambulance...  
A voice states "We succeeded!" And the other answers "Yes! His heart is beating again!"

+Gibbs+

I sit there and watch the sleeping man...frowning at the mixed emotions I feel towards him. On one hand, I feel betrayed...cheated and yet...on the other I feel worry and fear towards him dying. A huff escapes my chest as I run a frustrated hand through my silver hair (You should go...escape, run away from him and his lies!). I head to the door...only to pause and gaze back at him and my sigh echos off the walls as I wheel my chair over to him, not touching him, as I gaze at his face (You stupid Bastard...it is too late! He has stolen your heart and there is no escape) with that I watch over him as he sleeps and recovers, still not sure as to what to do and if I should go

+Kort+

The light...this light...it isn't THAT light! Could someone put this light off? Please?  
I open my eye and I feel very much like after Cobbs stole my eye (Maybe everything was a dream born from the anesthesia and I am already lying down after to have been rescued from Cobbs' maniac slavery?) No...This feels different, this smells different...I have a bullet...I must already have the bullet inside my chest...I can perceive the odour of chloroform, of phenolic acid...and I am sure that they are stuffing me with morphine. I know very well the side effects...I doze constantly...I can't stay awake...The mask...could someone remove this hideous oxygen mask from my face?  
It is the morphine, for sure...I can see his face so near...that I could touch him, if I could move...which is impossible. I am like paralyzed and maybe it is another episode of the law of I can feel my legs...my legs my arms...my body...I painfully feel every muscle and every inch of skin and every cell. Why couldn't I die?  
I need to put an end to this...I could make my lungs to refuse to breath...I could cut the cannula that carries blood to my so tired veins...I could even infuse a simple drop of air to cause a sudden, lethal clot...I could (Why don't I do this? Maybe...do you still want to live, Trent Kort? How many lives, Souls and minds do you already plan to ruin?) I could...if I only could...but there is something that lies me to this cursed life.  
Something...someone. I sense he is here, even if I can't distinguish with my only eye more than shadows and that insupportable light...Insufferable light...demolishing light...

+Gibbs+

I watch over him...watching as he slips in and out of consciousness...All day I have watched him, trying to figure out which half of myself has won...the side that still Loves him, wants to forgive and forget...or the side that still hates him, wants to hurt and injure.

I must have slipped into a light doze and I frown as I try to figure what has awoken me...only to look in shock as Anthony DiNozzo Junior is sitting opposite me  
"Hello Gibbs"  
My eyes slit in anger and confusion "What are you doing here DiNozzo?"  
He shrugs and glances to the other three men in the room before continuing "We know about the CIA's rogues...the ones that attacked your Cabin, your hideout, and well...we have joined forces and shall be placing you and Trent Kort in Protective Custody"  
I gaze about the room, spotting Tobias...Damon and Dorneget in the room. I frown as I glance at Damon "How are you involved?"  
Damon smirks "I applied for the FBI after the whole discharge from the Marine thing...and now I am Agent Fornells Second In Command"  
I roll my eyes and smirk at my old friend "And how has that worked out for ya?"  
Tobias returns my smirk "He is a hard worker and we seem to get on well...it was hard taking another Agent, after Sachs death..."  
We all go quiet after that. I go to speak, only to be interrupted by a Doctor who walks in  
"Mr Wayne? Your Partner has awoken and is asking for you"

+Kort+

The man in white apron leans over me and he asks, with that studied gentleness that is conceded to Doctors, paid male prostitutes and hangmen "How do you feel?"  
"Not dead yet" I reply, attempting to soften a bit my habitually dark, rough tone.  
"Since you were asking for moments ago, we have sent to bring him here...It seems that you both are very, very close...aren't you?"  
I hate the mellifluous sound of his voice: an acute pitch that hurts my tired ears and affects my brain. I don't bother to reply, turning my face to fix my eye on the flaked wall. I realise I don't have my eyepatch anymore. I can perceive the black emptiness in my face.  
"We also will return you the eye patch, don't worry...We removed it due to the oxygen mask, that is now unnecessary"  
I leave my blind side attached to the pillow, whilst mumbling "Go to hell!"  
The man leaves the room.  
I can perceive a distant noise: voices, some of them, I think I have heard before...The door opens, suddenly and I can sense him. I can foresee all his hate and all his desperate love, that he thinks has been thrown to the pigs. He isn't so wrong: my life and my being are like a midden, like a bad smelling dunghill...

+Gibbs+

I ignore Tonys raised eyebrow as I wheel myself out of the waiting room and into Thomas's room. I gaze at him, my heart fluttering in excitement as his unfocused jade eye glances at me. I nervously swallow before schooling my features into a blank mask...one I have perfected over the years and that can only be matched by the man laying down infront of me.  
Once the Doctor leaves us, I gaze at him "We are to be placed into Protective Custody...with Agents Werth, Dorneget, Fornell and...and DiNozzo Junior watching us" with that I turn around to leave...but reach out to stroke his leg, as I need to touch him, before leaving the room

+Kort+

He has touched me...He already FEELS the need to touch me! He knows that there is something that entangles us both, a liaison that pain and sorrow and hardship and misfortune have created. A bond that subsists inside the cold blooded structure that dominates our minds.  
He still has a Soul...I have long time since I've lost mine...He mentioned Fornell as the one in charge to direct the operation involving our 'Protective Custody'. Fornell is an old bandog, one who has become almost so cold blooded as both of us. And he is FBI...he naturally MUST hate me! For the others...I barely knew about Damon Werth, former Navy Infantry, surnamed the 'Corporal Punishment'...a sort of massive mole full of muscles and steroids. He may be loyal to the force he has chosen to belong too, he is by all means, a hard fighter...bit a frontal one (I am hard, but I am a snake: when he stands and faces the enemy, I creep to bite his leg...we are different, but equally lethal) He mentioned a man I don't know (Dorn...something?), surely this one must be the support (easier to dominate, of course), but he must still be loyal. And, finally, he mentioned DiNozzo and he is an absolute annoyance. Not that I could become jealous in anyway (I never was and it isn't time to begin at this pretty advanced age!). But the guy is absolutely bothering, referring everything to films that only he saw, boasting of his 'Don Juan', enumerating his conquests (a sickening detail, really, a gay man who pretends to be straight...I am a master of lies, but I never denied my homosexualality! I'm proud to say that, not even when being Undercover, I have ever touched a bitch!)  
I'm wondering what could ruminate now this DiNozzo, to attempt to 'Recover' Jethro's interest...As he saw that his possible 'toy' was being used by 'someone else' (by the way, his most hated enemy), perhaps his inner spoiled brat comes out and wanted to steal the 'toy' to the 'bad boy' who had ...'monopolised' it! But Jethro Gibbs...or Leroy Jethro...or Mark Wayne...isn't an 'it' nor a 'toy', he is a man that made his choice.

(24hrs Later-Back At The Ranch)

+Gibbs+

I let out a growl as Tony goes to grab the handles to my chair and huff as I wheel myself into the Kitchen in order to get something to eat. I pause as I  
spot Thomas, sitting on the counter...and decide to ignore him as I check the fridge.  
Thomas bites his bottom lip as he gazes at his Lover and shrugs "There's some chicken salad in the bottom..."  
I nod and grunt as I take said dish, placing it on my lap before wheeling myself out of the room and decide to head outside. A groan escapes my chest at the taste of the meal (That is one plus for him...he can cook and prepare food). I gaze out across the open ground as I silently eat, only to look up as I hear movement and sigh as Tony takes a seat beside me  
"Gibbs, I am here to protect you! You can at least speak to me!"  
I give him a sideways glance "Hows the jaw"  
Tony cringes at the memory of our last encounter "It's fine...you have got one heck of a left hook!" he gives him a wary smile "I am sorry though...I never should have reacted that way"  
I nod, but decide to stay quiet as I enjoy my salad while ignoring my former Agent as I try to make my mind up on Thomas

+Kort+

And so I am now, practically reduced to immobility, since the enormous loss of blood, that killed me three times when riding in the diminished my strength to a point that it's roughly the same as when I was a prisoner of Cobbs...even worse than when I lost my eye...I would need to eat, but I am not in the mood.  
The younger Agent turns to me (he was sipping a big glass of tepid milk), and kindly asks "Would you like to eat some salad? Or may I prepare something else? If it is not enough for you?"  
I can't do anything but smirk (or even smile?) at the question and reply "No, Thanks. A cup of tea shall suffice"  
He diligently goes to the stove and puts the kettle to boil.  
"What's your name?" I ask, when a soft whistle announces us that the water is ready.  
He answers without looking at me, while preparing the infusion "Edward...Probationary Agent Edward Dorneget, but-" (he turns towards me with the cup in his hand) "-call me Ned"  
I grab the cup that he is handling to me and simply say "Thank you...And it's Dave"

+Gibbs+

My eyes narrow at the lust I spot within Dorneget eyes as he gazes at my...er, Thomas. I wheel myself into the room, inwardly smirking as I feel Thomas's jade eye following my every move as I grab the paper off the side.  
Thomas stands and slowly makes his way over to me "Mark? Would you like me to make you a coffee?"  
I gaze at him and try to hide the longing...the need to touch him as I state "Yes Thomas, I would like a cup" with that I brush past him, shivering in arousal as I feel his heat...but I pull away and enter the Livingroom, as I still haven't forgiven him

+Kort+

I slowly stand up and go to the oven, searching for the big flask of coffee beans that have been already milled (I remember our conversations while we, together, were grinding the beans in that old little coffee mill provided by Jack, the one with the shape of a small mining trolley). My hand shivers and I lose stability.  
The so-named Ned comes to sustain me, to support me, grabbing me by my waist..."Please, let it be me who does it, Dave"  
"No, I can do it myself"  
"You should rest, Dave"  
His eyes express an authentic concern (I'm wondering if this bloke really knows who I am?). I insist and grab the flask, separating myself from his support.  
He recoils and stays expectant, leaning against the Kitchen table, watching me brew the coffee  
(Cursed cane! It fell to the floor!)  
He bends down and picks up the fallen walking stick "Here you are" he says, in his accustomed humble, almost subservient tone.  
I begin to percolate the coffee and simply say "Thanks" I perceive somebody entering the room...I can see how that somebody sits down at the Kitchen table and glares at me with an indescribable hate.  
"Well, it seems we are condemned to collect and clean your rubbish, Ko-eh-Moon"  
"Go to hell, DiNozzo"

+Gibbs+

A sigh escapes my chest as I listen to Thomas and Tony arguing and I roll my eyes as I head off to rest.  
Once settled on the bed, I close my eyes and attempt to drift off...only to snap awake as I feel the bed dip and I come face to face with Damon  
"Hey Gunny"  
I huff before replying "Hey"  
Damon smiles and bites his bottom lip "I am not meant to tell anyone...but I need to share this with someone"  
I gaze at him and raise an eyebrow "What?"  
He shrugs and plays with the duvet "I'm in love"  
A smirk crosses my face "You and Tobias will be happy together" I chuckle at the shocked look on his face and shrug "I've known Tobias for years now...I saw the way he looked at you, he is in love"  
Damon smiles and takes my hand "Thank-You Jethro...without your help, I'd most likely be dead and miss this chance in love"  
I tug him closer and hug him "No need for Thanks" with that I kiss his forehead but turn as I sense movement and I spot Thomas glaring in the doorway

+Kort+

Werth...a pity, because the bloke wasn't so disagreeable to me. What in hell could Werth doing with Jethro...alone? Yes, of course, they were...still are Marines...they never leave a man behind. I decide to play the annoying cocky sarcastic pain in the arse type, I need to get rid of my fury (that is mainly a fury against myself) "So...are you tampering with the one which you should watch, Corporal?"  
The mole faces me with narrowed eyes "I am not 'Tampering' the Gunny...ehm-Jethro. We have known each other for years and I was talking with him about a private matter"  
I grimace, with the evident intention of to cause him more disturbance "Something...confidential?"  
He snaps at me (I like it when people do this!) "It isn't your damned business! Ko-Dave...so, stay out of it! Please...Otherwise-" He takes a big intake of air, attempting to calm himself  
"Otherwise? Shall you break my neck, Werth?" I know he is tempted to do it and I am almost wishing he does.  
"Otherwise I shall report this circumstance to my Boss"  
I have understood perfectly every detail of his body I have nothing to lose (I've already lost everything), I intentionally ask "To your Boss...or to your Lover?"  
"STOP THIS NONSENSE, BOTH OF YOU!" Jethro's commanding voice, that voice that made me fall like a feeble leaf in a windstorm, resounds in the large room with the echoes of his own ire and annoyance. Ire towards me (maybe it's better if you hate me, my love...maybe it's better!) and annoyance due to the tense situation.  
Werth murmurs something like an excuse and goes out, leaving the room and lighting a cigarette while addressing the glazed gallery.  
I shrug and stare at Jethro's eyes, but his gaze is unbearable.  
DiNozzo comes in, visibly disturbed, after to have listened to Jethro's screaming voice. "What happened? Bos-ehm-Mr Wayne?"  
Jethro wheels himself to the other side of the room and stares at the window. The night is approaching "Nothing" he says, in a conclusive tone.

+Gibbs+

I ignore the tense atmosphere within the room as I gaze out the window. I catch movement in the corner of my eye and turn my head to spot Thomas  
handing me my coffee. I take it with a nod before gazing out the window "There are two Bedrooms here...I shall sleep in my chair, Thomas you take  
one and the Agents can take the other"  
Damon stands and shrugs "I'll take the sofa in the Livingroom...Tony and Ned can take the bed"  
I nod and drink my coffee but glare Tony into silence as he goes to argue.  
Tony huffs and folds his arms, annoyed and aroused at the fact his ex-Boss's glare still affects him.  
Once my coffee is gone, I turn to the others "Lets settle for the night" with that I wheel myself into the Livingroom, smirking as I spot Damon curled up on the sofa fast asleep, and I attempt to to get some rest...ignoring the way my body craves the warmth and Scent of Thomas Trent Kort

+Kort+

I look at him, while he goes to settle to spend the night...  
He choses a place near the Kitchen door, that is also beside the little corridor leading to the Bathroom.  
I should go to sit down in one of the two armchairs. I always, when in situations like this, used to chose the corners, aloof of the windows and entrances...Old habits don't die. We don't switch all the lights off. I close my eyes and attempt to detach myself from the rest of the environment. A vain attempt! Because I can sense his odour and I even perceive the rumour of his softened breathing. I could take this like a lull. I could let myself bathe in that distant breathing that I know from memory, thinking that nothing happened, that everything is only one of my habitual nightmares, that tomorrow, when the Sun shall peek graciously through the orange curtains, things shall be as they were only one week ago. I can invent myself a dream to do not die. I can...(No, you can't Trent Kort! You are only a moribund...Death didn't want you...and condemned you to live as a sempiternal moribund...Craving for to die, even knowing that you are desperate of to become dead, nothing has turned out impossible) Finally, I fall asleep, that parody of death that comes like a balm to soothe those Souls that have nothing but the burden of their own grief, comes to help...

In the middle of the night a soft noise awakes me. I take the cane, rub my eye with my hand and stand up. It came from one of the rooms...I spot Jethro sleeping in his chair and Damon Werth peacefully lying on the couch.

+Gibbs+

I silently awaken as I hear a noise and I slit my eyes as I spot Thomas silently making his way into Tonys room...but chuckle as I hear his disgusted whispers  
"You sick Bastard! Wank yourself some other time and in someone elses house!" with that Thomas walks back in.  
I watch as he makes himself comfortable and silently sigh at the sadness I spot within the lonely jade eye. I wait until he is asleep...before silently wheeling myself over and covering his shivering frame with my blanket, giving into the need to touch him as I softly stroke his legs. I gaze up into his sleeping face and hesitantly give him a featherlight kiss onto his cheek before silently wheeling myself back to my sleeping spot

+Kort+

I don't know if it has been a dream. I swear that I have felt the soft brush of his kiss. But perhaps I'm only dreaming...stupidly dreaming. I am aware, everything is over (But what did you expect, Trent Kort?) I need to smoke a cigarette. I'm not used to sleep in a chair...it reminds me, however, of the overcrowding we had usually at home (Home! Ha! If that was a home! That was a mimicked sad parody, a bitter, cruel mocking joke of a home).  
I go out, opening the glass panes, caring not to wake him up. He is currently sleeping in his wheelchair, on the opposite corner of the room, far aloof of the door. Old habits, of course.  
I can't stop thinking of that idiot, sick bastard, wanking shamelessly in one of the rooms...Perhaps the sight of Jethro aroused him in that form? Well, I confess I would do the same in his place: I, myself, at least, have had the immense honour of to lie down with him. This DiNozzo is really nauseatingly good looking, how not! And I am sure Jethro had a great deal restraining himself to make him know how he felt...if it is true that he felt that way...I think he only was carried by loneliness and sexual deprivation.  
Speaking about that,the younger Agent is here, in the garden, sitting on a bench, with his back totally hunched and his hands on his knees. I can hear a sob. And I can recognise his hopelessness (I never fail in this...well, as in many other things...since I am a great connoisseur of the human heart, in spite of the fact I don't have really one myself). I approach and put a hand on his shoulder "Are you fine?"  
He startles, frightening, while raising his head where a pair of humid light brown eyes look at me "Y-Yes, th-thanks, but...you shouldn't be here. The Boss shall be pissed if he sees you are outside, where you could be easily a much more direct target"  
I laugh (It is evident that, in spite of my own legend, the boy has no idea of who I am) "Tell your Boss that he can kiss my arse!"

+Gibbs+

I snap awake at a touch on my shoulder and jerk back as I spot forest green eyes very close to my own. I blink and yawn before pulling away "What  
DiNozzo?"  
Tony shrugs "I heard a noise and thought I had better wake you up"  
I yawn again and stretch out my back before wheeling myself after him...only to freeze at the sight of Dorneget sleeping on Thomas's chest. Tears prick my eyes and I turn away, wheeling myself to the room Tony slept in  
"I am sorry Jethro...I didn't know"  
I glance at him and nod as I blink away the tears.  
Tony shrugs "You can never trust that British Git" with that he wipes my cheek, wiping away the tear that slips out "Come...let me get you out of that chair and into bed, it's got to be more comfortable for your back"  
I nod and wrap my arms around his neck as he lifts me out of my chair and places me on the bed. I flame crimson as I suddenly realise I am hard and I turn away "Sorry...I can't help it"  
He smiles and softly strokes my face "It's ok Jethro" with that he gets onto the bed and hesitantly cuddles me "Is this ok?"  
As I gaze down...I let out a sigh as I lift my hand and softly stroke the brunette hair "It's fine" I gaze at the wall that separates me from the man who still owns my heart "It's all fine..."

+Kort+

Crap! This bloke is using me like a living mattress! He fell asleep on my chest and he is currently trembling in his sleep. I softly shake his shoulders. "Hey, kid...Come on, wake up!"  
He hesitantly opens his eyes and looks at me, embarrassed, blushing like a damsel in distress "I am so Sorry! I am Sorry!"  
I know he wants to run "It's fine, it's okay, hey! You fell asleep, it is natural, being in surveillance! Since when don't you sleep?"  
"I-I barely sleep at night since...since I began working at NCIS"  
I sigh "I see...Well, these kind of works have the advantage (I point the sarcasm) of to eat you from inside" I help him to his feet. "I suggest you to go inside and take one of the two bedrooms, your Boss is currently in one of them"  
He peeks inside the house, through the glass. He is in a better position than I am, to see what is happening there, since I am giving my back to the darkest part of the garden  
(If something happens, the kid shan't be touched by any bullet...at least, in the meanwhile I could put myself like target. I know how to overcome that...this poor kid doesn't)  
"He isn't in the parlour...maybe he went to take the bedroom instead?"  
"What!?" I turn on my heels and I verify that this is. Disregarding the young Agent, I come back inside, cursing the cane and this infamous weakness that prevents me from running (He is in one of the bedrooms...I hope he isn't in the same one as DiNozzo...but I sense a high probability that it can be so: the man feels hurt, betrayed, mocked taunted...and for sure he wants his personal revenge!)

+Gibbs+

I slip into a light doze, enjoying the warmth of another body and I turn my head in order to catch the Scent I have come to love...only to flinch at the  
Scent of lavender with musk, instead of the violet with musk. I open my eyes and yawn, before cringing as I realise Tony is pinning me to the bed with his weight.  
After pushing at the strong body, I sigh in relief as I can give my erection some room...but pause as I get the feeling of being watched. My head snaps to the door and I spot a single narrowed jade eye glaring at me

+Kort+

I can't describe how I feel (What is this? Is this what people use to call 'jealousy'? Why haven't I experienced this before?) I look at those two entangled bodies that lie down in bed...I perceive the smell they are erupting...an intoxicating smell of desire that even arouses my own senses with the double perception of the view and the odour. But my reasoning part agrees with the absolute logic of the situation: he sees me as a Traitor...therefore, he has no obligation to be loyal to me.  
I breathe to recover some calm and I don't pronounce a word. I silently leave, before he can rise his head from beneath DiNozzo's weight. I shut the door and turn on my heels.  
Ned Dorneget (I remember that the young bloke is named so) has followed me and he is just behind my back.  
I look at him and he instinctively lowers his gaze. Then, I ask, so barefaced that even I feel ashamed of myself "Are you a Virgin?"

+Gibbs+

I finally manage to get out from beneath the heavy dead weight of a sleeping DiNozzo and I huff as I drag myself to my chair.  
Once in it, I wheel myself away (You need to forgive Thomas...if the shoe was on the other foot, you would have and have done the same!) I pause as I note that only Damon is in the Livingroom, dead to the World, with no-one else in sight. A frown crosses my face and I wheel myself up to the glass door that leads outside...only to find no-one there (Where is he?). I wheel myself away and decide to go looking for him...I check the Kitchen, the Diningroom, both Bathrooms...only to pause at the sound of a nervous squeak. I cock my head to one side and slowly wheel myself to the room Ned has taken, my heart rate rising in dread as I silently open the door

+Kort+

I always wanted to become a surrealist (a painter, a writer, a musician...or whatever). I always wanted to create an alternate world. When I discover him in the threshold of this room, his face contracted in a grimace of hate, fury and jealousy, I understand that I'm performing my own play, the play of my own nefarious life. Only moments ago I utilised Ned's innocence, asking him a question that I knew would embarrass his naive nature "Are you a Virgin?"  
He remained with his gaze lowered...and allowed himself to be dragged by a man he evidently desires and covets (Say, me).  
I've deduced this fact from my previous study on his obsequious behaviour towards my person. And now he is lying down on this same bed we used to share with Jethro, pinned under my body that, even if in a feeble state, is much more powerful and skilled than his.  
Ned hasn't pronounced a word, he only offers naively his throat to my hunger  
(Maybe this guy thinks I'm a sort of vampire? What kind of lies has this young lad heard about my 'modest' person?) "You're a Virgin that wants to lose his virginity, I see" I murmur, just in his ear "And you thought of me...but...do you have any idea of who I am?"  
He shakes his head, trembling and I can envision he has the fantasy of being...raped? After a while, with a trembling voice that comes directly from every inch of his quivering body, he replies "N-No Sir, Dave"  
I lick his ear and he surrenders.  
The man who is on the threshold (The man I love, the only man I respect, admire and love...in spite of everything) screams while rising to his feet "NO! STOP, STOP...KORT!"

+Gibbs+

I hit the ground with a pained grunt and I look up to the bed "Please Kort! My...My heart couldn't take it if...if you betrayed me in that way!" I don't care that I have tears streaming down my cheeks, I am no longer the proud ex-Gunnery Sergeant...feared Leader of the top performing Major Crime Response Team at NCIS, I am now an old former Marine...a crippled former Marine. I hide my face in my arms as I let the sobs rack my frame as I realise I can't compete...I have lost him all because of my pride, because I didn't notice the Fact he was sent on a Mission to take me out...but he didn't, instead he fell for me...as I him. But...but I can't give him what Dorneget can...romantic walks, soft love making...I can't even manage to take a piss without help...I am useless and he is better off without me...as is everyone!

+Kort+

Like moved by lever. I get up and run to kneel beside him.  
"Get out of here!" he howls, crying and his face looks like a sea of snot and tears, he can't restrain the constant sobbing.  
Meanwhile, in the bed, the young Dorneget rises his body, looking at me in horror. He knows now who I am and God...or the Devil (who still owes me many favours!) knows how many stories he has heard about me before, specially from DiNozzo's mouth.  
I can't pronounce a word, because my voice is condemned to be the voice of lie. Everything I could say or state would be immediately understood as an attempt to deceive him, the young man...everyone. I'm the scourge of mankind.  
The young Agent gets out of bed, arranging his disheveled clothes and runs, screaming for DiNozzo (Well, Trent Kort...eventually DiNozzo shall put a bullet in between your eye and your dead blind hole and this shall be the end. Is this what do you want?).  
I attempt to help the fallen man getting in his wheelchair again, but he refuses my touch.  
All the lights in the house are suddenly put on and DiNozzo, followed by the poor boy and also by the giant Damon, shows up...and everyone has their guns aiming at me "Stop, Kort! The play is over!"

+Gibbs+

I glance up while rubbing away the tears and watch as the three Agents restrain Thomas. I drag myself back into my chair...not caring that no-one notices me leaving as I head into the Kitchen. I glance around and curse as I realise my gun is in the room which the four men currently are (You are useless...but you can do this for him) with that thought in mind, I grab a steak knife before wheeling myself into the garden...to look at the stars  
one last time.  
A sad smile crosses my face as I glance up at the glittering lights in the black velvet sky (I shall see you soon Shannon, Kelly...Brent). I glance back to the house before picking up the knife "Goodbye Thomas...with the ending of my life, you shall be free" with that I sink the blade into my wrist before slicing up towards my elbow...opening up the vein in order to die quicker...

+Kort+

"What do you want, DiNozzo? Do you use also this poor lad as your substitute toy?" I point to the so called Dorneget, who is currently crying in the bed.  
Damon pounces over me and restrain me by my arms, putting them back "Shut up, Moon...Kort...or whatever is your name!"  
I smirk and my grimace conveys all the sarcasm that has always been my trademark style "And you, Werth? How does it feel to be nailed by an old slimy man? Does his slob stain your Greek God style face? Ah?"  
Damon Werth reacts as I had thought he would punches me, hits me with an initial violence, eliciting a trickle of blood from my nose he can't make me faint. He is strong as an Ox, but still not strong enough to beat one like me! "Don't provoke me, Moon"  
"I am not provoking you, Werth. I'm speaking the truth"  
DiNozzo cuffs me.  
I laugh "Ah, DiNozzo! I'm one you never would accept in your bed...would you?"  
Dorneget gets up, painfully and he practically begs to his Boss "Please, Tony...don't be too hard with him! Too much cruelty seems unnecessary!"  
"Ha! He almost raped you!"  
I laugh even more "For your information, DiNozzo, he himself asked me to do...that"  
Anthony DiNozzo turns to face his subordinate and asks, horrified "Did you do as he says, or this is only another of his habitual lies?"  
Dorneget faces him, with a slightly calm countenance and a lower tone answers "It's totally true"  
Suddenly, Werth turns his back and asks "All this...where is the Gunny?"  
We can hear clearly a screech of a car and immediately after, Tobias Fornell's desperate voice, screaming "HERE, HERE! GIBBS IS BLEEDING...COME FAST! CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

+Gibbs+

I watch the blood pour out of my left arm and cock my head to one side as I turn to look at my right one (Shall you do it? Cut them both?). I grip the  
knife, grimacing at the way my hand shakes as I lower the blade to my skin...but look up as I hear a car tyres screeching and I frown as a wave of  
dizziness passes through me. I curse as the knife slips from my bloody fingers and I close my eyes as the World spins...only to snap them open as  
someone pats my cheek  
"Gibbs!? Jethro! What the fuck"  
A grunt escapes my chest as Tobias puts pressure on my arm "Let...let me go"  
He looks at me in horror "You...you did this to yourself!?" at my nod, he narrows his eyes "Listen to me, Leroy Jethro Gibbs! I will not allow you to end your life this way!" with that he turns to face the open door "HERE, HERE! COME HERE! GIBBS IS BLEEDING...COME FAST! CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

+Kort+

AND THESE IDIOTS HAVE TIED, HAVE CUFFED MY HANDS!  
I recognise Fornell's agitated voice and while DiNozzo runs outside and Werth follows him, making the phone call at the same time from his mobile, I scream to Dorneget "Uncuff my hands...let me be free!"  
He does as I've instructed, without any instant of hesitation.  
I run, pushing everyone out of the way "Get out of my path! Leave me with him!" My heart has suspended its beating, my breathing has stopped in the same instant I could listen to Fornell's voice  
"Jethro, why?"  
I can't pronounce a word, except for his name that I repeat obsessively in a very low voice, like in a whisper.  
"He didn't do anything!" Dorneget says, facing a furious Fornell whose eyes want to burn me with their grey fire "He was tied, cuffed..."  
I kneel beside Jethro, helping to put pressure to the wound. The injury is more than impressive...profound...the bleeding seems unpleasant and with every drop, is taking away also my life. "Leroy! Leroy!" I finally can articulate his name,"Leroy! I never intended to accomplish their orders...why in hell do you think that they are after us? Because I, Thomas Trent Kort, dared to disobey the CIA order to kill you!" "Now you have killed him"  
DiNozzo cries, with a voice where the desire of revenge is more evident than his own pain "Now it is unsure if he can make it..."  
A siren announces the arrival of the ambulance.  
Werth has also called Doctor Mallard, whose car follows the vehicle and stops just behind the fence.  
Doctor Mallard gets out of the car accompanied by Palmer "What happened, my friends? Jethro? Oh, Jethro! Oh, dear!"

+Gibbs+

I gaze up in confusion as I spot Thomas's worried jade eye and I slowly blink up at him "Let...let me go? I...I don't want to live anymore"  
He gazes down at me and I notice the tears within his eye as he states "Never! You are my reason for living...without you I am nothing!"  
I frown as my vision blurs "But...but I am..am holding you back!" my head rolls to the side as my vision darkens "You..you will be better off with...out me" with that, everything goes black

+Kort+

No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
This can't be possible he can't be dying! (Where is my gun? I...I want my gun, I want to follow him!). A hand restrains me, while I can listen to confused voices. Everything is mixed, everything is fading out...  
"Quick!"  
"Here, here, we need to carry him immediately to the Hospital!"  
"He is in shock, please! Quick!"

+NCIS+

I slowly awake.  
I realise I am in a sort of waiting room, in a white waiting room and I identify the Hospital again "Le..roy?" I have forgotten the fake names...I go for the name I have in my heart, Soul, blood and bones. His name...his blessed name!  
A voice responds "He is stable now, they have stabilized him with a transfusion...They might put him into an induced coma, however...to reduce the pain and the distress on his system"  
I realise that this one is the so called Dorneget, the poor young lad I was utilising as a scapegoat when I wanted my stupid revenge on Jethro's supposed affair with DiNozzo.  
The young Agent sits down on a metallic chair, beside my bed and he is holding my hand...very softly...as not wanting to cause me fright "You need to rest, please, Dave-Kort-er" He is confused with the names and I don't blame him  
"I-I need to see Jethro...Leroy...Mark, now!"  
"But you can't, Mr Moon! You can't! You suffered a nervous breakdown and you were still weak from your already fresh wounds! Anyway, he needs to rest, too...also, he shan't be able to recognise you...he is under an induced coma, to avoid him sufferings and more stress, as I was explaining to you before"  
I sigh and turn my face to the wall. I don't want to see anybody...I maybe want to die. I only hope that my last message, the one that stated the truth (For the first time in all my life, the sole and pure TRUTH!) has arrived to its destination, has arrived to his mind...before the disaster.

+Gibbs+

I drift...I have no idea where I am?  
Where am I...?  
Who am I...?  
Mark?  
Or...Leroy?  
Jethro?  
Wayne...or Gibbs?  
Shadows blur and shift before my eyes...just as I can make out the fact that they are Human...the darkness takes over once more...

(Three Days Later)

I awake and frown as I notice I can see clearly...no shadows or blurs that block my vision. My head rolls to glance at the door and I frown at the one  
eyed man with the cane as he limps to my beside. I watch as he takes my hand and I gaze into his face...watching the silent tears escaping from his  
lonely jade  
"I am so happy they saved you, my Love"  
I blink at him and smile "Love? You...you are my Lover?" at his small smile and almost hidden nod, I bite my bottom lip "Then...then can you answer me something?"  
He frowns and then shrug "Sure..."  
I gaze into his eye "Who am I?"


	5. Chapter 5

+Kort+

I didn't expect this! He is lost...I have heard that he suffered from a similar episode many years ago...but this seems to be that occasion, if I must believe (what I generally don't) all what the Agency records said, he only erased ten...fifteen years of his life. Now, the memory loss seems to be total, absolute. (If this had happened to myself and I could have been able to erase, to cancel all what my mind possesses like a permanent curse of the destiny!) Now, however, I see a distant light of hope.  
I should improvise, I should invent something he could be able to actually believe...something so real that could convince even one like myself. "Your name is Mark Wayne...you are a carpenter...an excellent, prestigious woodcarver. We had just bought the house where we thought we would live together forever...and you suffered an accident"  
"An...accident...while working?"  
"Yes" I approach, sit down on the metallic chair and begin to caress his arm, very softly "You hurt yourself unwillingly while handling the awl"  
"You...you sound. Well, it is actually possible. But...your voice...your?"  
"Yes, I'm a Foreigner...don't you remember my name, Mark?"  
He thinks for an instant, then, he shakes his head "No...No!"  
"Shshs! Easy, easy, my Love! I'm...David Dorian Moon. I was a chef, I worked like a chef cooking in various restaurants...I had a car accident that costed me this souvenir! Then, I retired and moved away. We met in a gay bar, in Washington..." (That last part is true: we met again in that gay bar, where I ravished his mouth and his cock with a hunger I had never experienced before in all my life...except, maybe, for Alfred Townsend)  
"I-I can't remember...any of this! I-" He sighs, profoundly "So...am I...are we...gay?"  
"Actually, yes, we are" I pause, terrified "Is there a problem with that?"  
"No, no...of course not" he replies, rubbing his forehead with his hand "I must put in order my thoughts and feelings...When I saw you standing in the threshold, I-I felt...something...I felt, like I knew you from somewhere...but I could envision...fire...and also could hear...a tremendous noise?"  
I think rapidly "Yes, the narration of my car accident. I told you that story too many times. It surely has affected you, too much. Forgive me, love..." I lean over him and kiss his mouth, he seems reluctant...but then he loosens and opens his lips to receive my tongue. It takes a second before he returns the kiss, he gives back the kiss with a sort of strange mixture of feelings and sensations: uncertainty, curiosity, fascination, desperation...and fear. Now I am his only lifeline, the unique link that relates him with the existence of an external World.

+Gibbs+

I smile at the man before leaning forward to kiss him again "I...I like kissing you" I go to move, only to frown at my legs "They...they don't work?"  
He shakes his head "It happened only recently...your spinal cord is damaged from the waist down, you have some feeling but you can't walk"  
I nod "Ok, David" I glance around and shrug "Can we go home now? As I have the distinct feeling I don't like Hospitals..."

+Kort+

I smirk at the statement (very Gibbsian, by the way) "We shall go once the Doctors have given you the correspondent Discharge"  
He sighs "And how long can this take?"  
"Oh, not too long...not long" I have an idea, that I must put to work immediately! Otherwise the NCIS people shall attempt to make him remember who he actually is...and this is precisely what I don't want to happen. "Wait for a minute, I shall be back soon"  
He agrees and closes his eyes.  
I leave the room and walk down the long corridor. A young Doctor is coming from the café. I stop him "Good morning, Doctor...could you do me a favour?"  
The Physician fixes his eyes on me, astonished "Who in the hell are you?"  
I grimace "You see the exact location I've just come from, dear Doctor?" I take my beloved old knife, that I had hidden previously in the pocket of my Hospital gown "Now, I need you signing the Discharge papers for the man who is hospitalized in the room ,I shall use this...and I warn you that I'm an ,I would give you a friendly advice: don't call for the security guard...on the contrary...I shan't be so gentlemanly, Doctor" I am sure that this young man (poor lad, but I might improvise something...it wasn't my fault!) has already watered his trousers  
"Y-Yes...Sir!"  
I follow him to the admissions desk, where he signs everything I asked for and more if it were possible. "Thanks, Doctor, have a magnificent day!" I greet him tilting my head and the young man disappears, vanishes, goes away like in one of these films of everything is a bogus product of the computer graphics.

+Gibbs+

I look up as the door opens and smile as David walks in "Hey"  
David gives me a nervous smile before handing me some clothes "Get changed, I have the Discharge papers"  
I nod and remove my Hospital gown. I struggle with the trousers, as I can't lift my hips and my left arm is still weak from my accident...but I get help from my Lover.  
He gently lifts me and helps me finish getting dressed before helping me into my wheelchair.  
A smile crosses my face as I gaze up at him "Are we going home?"  
He shakes his head "'No...we are going on holiday"

+Kort+

It is very easy for me to utilize one of the lock picks I always have hidden in my clothes and steal a car. I also know how to put the engine on without have the corresponding keys. This is a piece of cake for one like me! In the meanwhile, he smokes a cigarette while contemplating the sky, with a big smile that hides all his (very logical, by the way) questions. I help him to get into the car and then I accommodate his folding chair in the trunk of the car. Fortunately, this is a new Alfa Romeo brougham model, with a very capable trunk...and it runs with a very high speed (this last detail is mandatory).  
Once we reach the external road, he asks "Where did we use to live?"  
"West Virginia, in a village" (I can't risk anything more!) "But we are now going on holidays. Maybe we shall travel out of this Country"  
He looks at me, astonished.  
I observe this rare change of expression (never visible in Leroy Jethro Gibbs!) in the rear view mirror  
"Wait...did I have Family? Friends? Relatives?"  
I can be a liar...but I must say one sole thing: I am absolutely consequent with my old affections and even more with those ones who I know really cared for my very few beloved ones. "Yes, your Father"  
"Only my Father?"  
"Yes"  
He sighs and I was sure about the next sentence he would pronounce before he speaks "I would love to visit him before to go"

+Gibbs+

I watch as Davids jade eye darkens and he shakes his head  
"No...we can't see Jack, there are...people after us"  
I cock my head to one side "Bad people?" at his nod, I continue "The people that caused me to end up in a wheelchair? As you said it was recent...?"  
He gives me a sideways glance before gazing back at the road "Yes...it is too much of a risk, both for yourself and Jack, if we see him"  
I nod and go quiet, playing with the helm of my shirt, while biting my bottom lip as I gather up my jumbled thoughts. I turn to my Lover and ask "David...who is Gibbs?" his face pales slightly and I frown "The name keeps ringing in my head...but who is he?"

+Kort+

Now I must improvise again. I should have had present that these kind of remembrances use to come like flashes...always (but why the hell was  
not I who lost his memory, and not him?!) "Gibbs...is the name of a man you...we...used to know"  
"Where? When?"  
"No, he is dead"  
"Dead?"  
"Yes" This is not an absolute lie, I could contact someone in my old records to ask for the new passports, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Thomas Trent Kort shall cease to exist

+Gibbs+

I glance down at me hands "Dead...?"  
"Yes, he died in the line of duty"  
I look up while letting the tears fall "Was...was he a good man?"  
He glances at me before nodding and turning back to the road "Yes, he was the greatest man that ever lived"  
A smile crosses my face as I lift a hand and wipe away my tears "Yes...I think he was" with that I go silent while gazing out the window, watching the scenery pass by...

+Kort+

I sense his pain and I must say that I know very well the that, in this present case, it is unconscious. I grab a mobile from the glove compartment (the owner of this car must be a hopeless idiot!) and dial a number.  
A tremulous voice replies "Y-Yes?"  
"Hello, it's me...Dave. I need a big favour"  
The poor boy's voice sounds even more scared "We...we have a situation here! Agent Gibbs-"  
I interrupt his explanation with a dry reply (no way I'm going to let 'him' hear!) "I know, kid. He is with me. Mark Wayne is with with me, so don't worry..."  
I can hear his shimmery noises "I should communicate-"  
"You do it and you know what shall happen, so , listen to me with attention: I need the papers"  
"Pa-Papers?"  
"Yes, documents, passports and all of that stuff"  
He swallows (it is funny to hear how the lump in his throat comes and goes across the line!) "Well...tell me where"  
I inspect the road and I notice a gas station with coffee shop just half a mile away "In the Shell Gas Station located at the junction of the Interstates" I know he takes mental note of that.  
"I shall...b-be there"  
"I know" And with that the line goes dead.

+Gibbs+

I smile as I am lifted from the car into my chair and I look up as David wheels me into the Cafe "We stopping to meet someone?"  
He shakes his head "No, I need to speak to an old...friend" with that he pushes my chair into the darkest corner before heading to the counter and returning "Your coffee shall be soon...I have opened a tab and I shall be back soon"  
I nod and smile "Go meet your friend, I shall be fine" I frown as the jade eye darkens slightly at my statement and I watch him leave before accepting the cup of coffee the nice Waitress gives me

+Kort+

Once I am out, I immediately spot the black sedan with the young Agent behind the steering wheel.  
He gets out the car and hands me the documents in a closed fawn envelope "Here you are" he says and he keeps standing in front of me, he asks "And what shall you two do now?"  
"It's none of your business, Ned. But I suppose I should give you my thanks"  
He looks at me with inquisitive eyes and in a rapture of strange madness  
(after all, I always have paid well the favours I ought!)I embrace the young lad and murmur in his ear "Keep yourself for the one who shall deserve you, Ned"  
I can feel him sobbing into my shoulder "I-I..."  
"No, say the three cursed words, because you know that it isn't true. You don't love me, you only felt lust, desire...attraction...but nothing. The one who can love you is just beside you..."  
We leave the embrace and he looks at me with humid eyes "Shall...shall I see you again?"  
For once...for once in all my cursed trashed life! I can't lie "No, I'm afraid...Not" I sigh and the sad shadow of the purple clouds receive a lost gaze from my unique eye "I hope you to be happy, Ned"  
He doesn't reply and silently turns on his heels and gets inside the car, without looking back at me anymore.  
I watch how he becomes a little dot in the distance, while the dusty road begins to receive the first drops of a persistent drizzling.

+Gibbs+

I smile as the Waitress refills my cup and I nod in thanks as I enjoy the hot black liquid...but frown as someone takes the seat next to me  
"Hello Jethro"  
I frown at him "Sorry...you must have me confused with another person, my name is Mark...Mark Wayne"  
The muscular man smiles at me before glancing around "Are you with anyone?" at my nod, his eyes narrow "Who?"  
An alarm rings in my head...I know this man is dangerous, but I don't remember why? I shake myself "I'm Sorry, you didn't introduce yourself...you are?"  
His face splits into a dangerous smile "Gunnery Sergeant Leeka...an old friend of yours, who has been waiting to see you again"

+Kort+

When I come back inside, I can see clearly a brawny bloke sitting just beside him. Recognising immediately the Military type, I approach, smiling "Is there a problem, Gentlemen?" I ask.  
The newcomer smiles at me, showing an average rotten denture and eliciting a stinking breath. "Here your...chum, pretends to not know me. Maybe because I almost broke his neck many years ago?" He stands and I measure him with my gaze as he speaks "He is an invalid...a former Gunnery Sergeant...and you are an one-eyed...what? This is like the fable of two disabled ones who take it up the arse?"  
I grab the lout by the neck "Shut up! And stay aloof!"  
He gives me back the same move, but he disregards my knee, that goes directly to his balls. The Bastard falls to the floor, howling in pain.  
I kneel beside him, deciding to silence his mouth forever. But Mark-Jethro screams  
"No! Leave him! Enough...enough, David!"  
The Waitress, the man at the counter and the rest of the scarce customers show an expression of absolute horror. Thus I stop, but I can barely restrain my desire of to put a bullet in the Bastard's forehead.

+Gibbs+

I am frozen horror and as David approaches me, I flinch away "You...you were going to kill him? Right here?"  
David glances around the room, ignoring the barely conscious man on the floor, before dropping some notes on the table and grabbing the handles of my chair "Lets go...we have to keep moving"  
I give him a nervous smile as he lifts me out of my chair and into the passenger side of the car before folding and placing the wheelchair into the boot and getting behind the wheel. I give him a sideways glance as my body tenses "Are...are you going to k-kill me? Is that w-why we are fleeing...?"

+Kort+

I feel his fear, his pain, his uncertainty "No, Mark! How can you think something like that?" (And you, Trent kort...how long you can endure this pain that pierces your Soul with every word, with every suspicion?).  
His voice is trembling when he replies "I dont know...you seem to be a very violent man...very ill tempered. I need to tell you that I seem to recall that guy?"  
(Of course you remember him, Gibbs...but I can't allow you to identify his name!)

+Gibbs+

I give him a shaky smile "I can remember small things...like...like I love coffee and I drink Bourbon" I shrug "But I don't remember the big things...like how we met...I think I recall that you drink tea? And...and Whisky?"  
He shrugs "Half right...I drink Scotch, not Whisky"  
I nod but sigh "Where does that man come in? I remember rolling on the ground with him...he was trying to...to kill me? Anyway, I recall getting aroused-" I flame crimson "-and it made him stop long enough for me to knock him out!"  
David chuckles and gently takes my hand "He is someone from the Past...one we should never remember"  
A sigh escapes my chest "But...but I wish to remember"

+Kort+

I have to try to distract him at any cost...otherwise things can get dangerously muddied and this isn't convenient for my current position (I can't lose him!) "See, Mark...There are some details that we better should try to forget, like that guy...Not because you think you have fought with him, getting aroused by the natural rush of adrenaline...nah...It is just because we need, imperiously need, to begin again from zero...do you understand?" I diminish the speed to take a bend and spot the two cars that follow us.  
One of them is clearly a sportive car with another gay couple riding it (not a danger) but the other car, the second one, is actually a black sedan that suspiciously tries to advance on the exit of turn. I hate to be compelled to do what I am about to do...and I silently pray to whoever could be able to hear me to stop this...Well, Trent Kort! It seems that up there...or maybe down there...you have such a powerful protector, because the black sedan turns over in a so unfortunate way, that crashes into the containment fence of the  
road.  
He turns his head to watch the fire that is the logical consequence of the accident "We need to stop to give some help! Please! David!"  
The gay couple in the luxurious sportive car has effectively stopped and they make us desperate gestures...Instead, I push at full throttle, at full speed.  
"David! Can you hear me? They had an accident!"  
"There are already people to help the! That couple who were driving behind us...Also, I think that, unluckily, there isn't much we could do! The car caught fire almost instantaneously"

+Gibbs+

I watch in the mirror with horror as the sedans flames fill the air with thick black smoke and turn to my Lover "What the fuck is going on!? First I get threatened by a man I barely remember...only to be followed by a black sedan that ends up running off the road and blows up! And yet...you refuse  
to help but instead you...you leave the driver to die and run from the scene!" My eyes narrow in anger "Just what kind of shit are we in!?"

+Kort+

I decide that it's time for an explanation (a Kort's style, obviously) "See, Mark, I had...some issues with people who are very powerful and evil...Something like the mafia, but even people were after us...I mean...after me...They wanted-" (it's better if I say you it directly)"-they wanted to kill me, Mark"  
He cringes like in impotence and I can read fury, anger, even terror...yes, terror in the depth of his beautiful blue gaze "So...are you a criminal?"  
"No, I am not, Mark...They took me and turned me into a criminal, they transformed someone who had been born to be like anybody else into a new species of fiend people are the quintessence of then I knew you...may the destiny want that it wasn't too late for me, for us! And, when I knew you, I understood that I could be recovered by the only thing they couldn't tear away from me! I discovered I was still capable to love someone...I, who  
hated the human race, I knew I could still love and be loved! Please, Mark, please...UNDERSTAND ME!"

+Gibbs+

I go quiet as I think over all of which I have just been told...and just stare at him as he continues driving, taking note of his tense posture and the way he keeps diverting his attention from the road to myself. I cock my head to one side "So...you are not a bad person...but a good one who has had a bad life?"  
He shrugs as he runs his hand over his face "I would never class myself as good...I have been corrupt since Birth"  
My eyes glaze over as I recall him telling me of his youth...of an Alfred? As he layed on my chest. I snap back to the present and take his hand "I shall stick by you until...until death" with that I lean forward and kiss his cheek "Go ahead...make us disappear"

+Kort+

We arrive to New York in the late evening. If I only could find a discreet hotel...I remember one placed somewhere in queens...not luxurious, of course, but enough to spend the night and tomorrow I shall prepare the forged papers, as I have bought what I need to do that. I rent a room for three days and pay in cash, the steward doesn't even look at us. The room is quiet and clean; no luxury at all (who needs luxury having him?) "Lie down, I will help you...I need to work on something...In the meanwhile, we can order some food?"  
"I...I remember I liked Chinese food"  
"Well, Chinese food it is then" I grab the phone and ask the steward for a Chinese delivery restaurant. Once done, I help him to the Bathroom "Would you like to take a warm shower?"  
He looks at me with a look whose innocence is worthy of one of those blessed creatures that inhabit our most beloved infantile dreams "I...I would love to take a bath with you..."  
I grab him by his arms and waist and with a not little effort, carry him in my arms to the Bathroom again, helping him to undress, after to have made him take a seat on the closet toilet lid. Then, I disrobe myself and I can see how his eyes go directly to my cock, that is suddenly erected, in spite of his looseness  
"I-I think...that...due to the paralysis...I can't-"  
"Don't worry, it shall be fine" I say, cutting his stammering sentence and kneeling down before him. I gently grab his manhood and caress it with a tenderness I never had thought I could feel, nor experience, nor show "See? It is getting hard...so slowly, but it is getting hard..."  
He leaks, but he can't feel the humidity soaking his thighs.  
I don't hesitate anymore: I take him in my mouth, he moans, while my tongue travels along his shaft, remembering every inch of the velvety surface, following the guide of the purple veins that begin to throb...

+Gibbs+

I gaze down at the man currently inbetween my thighs and I bite my lip while arching my back as he swallows me whole "D-David!" I reach down, grabbing his shoulders as he bobs over my hard cock. I'm amazed that I can still feel pleasure...I can feel the tightness of his throat closing around my shaft and I let out a mewl of delight as I am brought to the edge. I quickly attempt to push him away as my climax nears...but he refuses to budge "D-David! I'm..."  
"Give it to me!"  
My body stiffens as my orgasm shoots through me, I tip my head back and scream "THOMAS!"

Once my breathing returns, I go pale and turn away in shame "I...I'm Sorry...I-" tears prick my eyes and I glance at him "I didn't mean to scream anothers name! I-I love you David! Only you! Please...please don't leave me! Please?" I know I am becoming hysterical...but I know that I would not forgive him if he called out someones name, other than my own, during sex! I just pray that he can forgive me...

+Kort+

I should have imagined that something like this could happen "It's fine..it's fine...Mark...it is-"  
"Forgive me, forgive me!" He is now a sea of tears and snot, he quivers and his hands are attached to my shoulders, shaking me with insane fury.  
"Easy, easy...Mark! Please, easy...my love...easy!" I embrace him, amorously rocking his body, unaware that I too am shaking and crying like a child.  
He slowly returns to a silent stillness, resting his head on my shoulder.  
After a while, I help him to lift and carry him again in my arms, this time to bed.  
He is half asleep, but his face still shows an astonished, questioning expression...He knows he pronounced the 'wrong' name...and he feels guilty.  
I can't let him suffer any kind of guilt...anymore

+Gibbs+

I cling on to him, refusing to let go...I am surprised by my own strength (You are quite strong, but that means nothing if he leaves you) with that  
thought in mind, I tighten my arms further...until I hear his ribs creak  
"Easy Mark, I don't want you breaking a rib"  
I sniffle as I gaze at him "W-Why did I call anothers name? Am I...Am I cheating on you?" I shake my head "The only person I want to name as T-Thomas is you! I look at you and want to call you Thomas...?" I go quiet as more hidden memories suddenly appear "And...there's a Woman...a redhead...Shannon?" as the name slips from my lips I go still as images flash infront of my eyes  
...a lad meeting the girl of his dreams at a Station...  
...moving away from the Town he was raised in...  
...joining the Marines...  
...having a child, Kelly?...  
...being happy...  
...Kelly begging him not to go...  
...hearing about their deaths and getting blown up...  
...seeing their graves...  
...meeting a man, Mike?, before being showed the file with the murderers name...  
...on a hill in the heat, Mexico?, before killing the man with my Sniper rifle...  
...being made an NCIS Agent...  
I blink and turn to look at him in shock "Gibbs!? I...I am Leroy Jethro Gibbs? Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

+Kort+

There is always an instant in our lives when the masks may or later, the coverage, even the most sophisticated, shall be destroyed. And what lasts beneath, behind, under...will be unveiled. To wear a mask is much more difficult to bide than anyone could think.  
So, I let it fall down and sigh as I attempt to show the scarce familiarity I have with the truth like something casual "Indeed" This is my only response.  
He looks at me through the curtain of tears and fury and horror and asks, with a sincere pain that also involves me "Why?"  
My tongue isn't accustomed to the truth...but I realise that the moment has arrived "Because the CIA was looking for us both...We were their objectives. I betrayed them, refusing to kill you, disobeying the orders...and you...you were always too honest, too incorruptible for them...for the entire system...and for everyone else"  
He gathers the strength that lurks inside his being and with his blood still boiling, he grabs my neck with his expert hands (as skilled to provoke death as mine), begins to put pressure until everything goes black for my eye. Black...and...cold...and void...and...Peace?  
(I don't want to wake up anymore)

+Gibbs+

I watch as his eye closes before letting go...allowing him to live and watching as he gasps for breath before pushing him off the bed "Sleep in the chair, or on the floor! I...I need to think!"  
He nods and slinks away while watching me carefully.  
I slit my eyes at him and spot the way he lowers his gaze (Am I really that scary?) I push that thought away as I think things through (He was sent to kill you...but fell in love with you instead? That is why he is leaving...maybe to start a new life? Must have been...he refused to kill you, the CIA wouldn't accept that!). I nod to myself as I decide to give him the benefit of the doubt...but I decide to let him stew in his guilt as I tug the blanket over myself before switching off the light and slipping into an uneasy sleep

+Kort+

Why he didn't kill me? Why let me live? I have no possible answer...I am a hopeless cause! He already has people who could care about him, who could help him adequately! All those former co-workers and former subordinates...the ones he had at NCIS. I-I have nothing...I have the money, yes, all those stolen hidden goods that I never could enjoy because...because I might live always running, sneaking and creeping as the serpent, as the snake I am. But those goods are nothing, if I dont have a place to die in, there isn't a corner in the World with a room for one like me. "I wish you had killed me, Leroy...all those years ago, when we meet for the first time, in NCIS as your best opportunity...I know your infamous gut was saying otherwise...but you should have listened better to that hidden presentiment, to that hunch"

+Gibbs+

A growl escapes my throat as I feel him sneak up behind me...lightly pressing against my side  
"Please...it is cold"  
I crack open an eye and spot the wary look he give me and I nod as I allow the closeness before nuzzling my pillow and I slip back into my sleep

+Kort+

It's cold and he thinks I can bring him some warm...This reminds me of a story, one of those bad cheap novels my GrandMother used to read to me in the long winter evenings, in which the Lovers make a suicide pact and ingest poison to die together. But I don't want him dying! I don't! I can't...I-I (now if I only could have the blessing of some sleep...I beg whoever it could be for some sleep!)

+Gibbs+

I awake slowly in the morning and glance down as I spot the fact Thomas has fallen asleep across my chest...becoming my blanket and I chuckle as I gently stroke his back (He does love you). I glance out the window, watching as the dawn of a new day starts and thankful that my memories are now up to date...I remember the three terrible copies of Shannon...followed by the romance of Brent before his cruel death...then meeting Trent in the bar,  
taking him home and so on...I gaze down at him and kiss his forehead, watching him open his sleepy jade eye and I smirk "I still love you...and I forgive you, Thomas"

+Kort+

"Let's go away, then...to never return to our Past lives! Go and be what we cannot can't be"  
He embraces me and the pain is over.  
Everything is over and everything becomes available: this cold, modest room without any luxury (Except for our love), the feeble Sunlight that detaches a patch on the curtain, the distant smell of overcooked food, the bad taste of the coffee and tea that we shall have within a few minutes, a dog barking in the back alley...This detail seems to claim for his attention  
"Can you hear the dog?"  
"Of course" I say, while kissing his cheek.  
"We could go to see...It seems that nobody replies to the animals cries"  
"If nobody replies, we will" I jump out of bed and go to open the window overlooking the alley "Hey, my friend! How do you do?"  
He looks astonished how the dog (a poor starving tramp mongrel, black with its belly supposedly white, but dirty with dried mud) jumps through the window and enters.  
I offer it the remnants of our forgotten dinner and the poor Soul, who was surely starving more than anybody could think, eats desperately, waving its tail...Then the dog rises his sad big eyes in appreciation.  
"Yes, my comrade...You are a dog! Thus, you were born to love!" And I caress its back, while Jethro claps his hands and the poor newcomer jumps all over him, licking his face. "Milord" I state "The name shall be...Milord"  
Jethro painfully avoids the constant licking and asks, really amused "Milord? Why Milord?"  
"Because if there is someone else in the Universe, that someone must be like a dog and he sent it to us"  
"So now we are three?"  
I jump over them, playfully caressing both "So we are!"

+Gibbs+

I chuckle as Milord licks my chest before curling up and drifting off. I gaze up with a smile "I think he likes me!"  
Thomas smirks "He is a she" with that he gently picks her up and places her beside me "Come...lets get you cleaned up and dressed"  
I drag myself to the edge of the bed before lifting my hands, smiling as Thomas picks me up  
"Come...lets get you clean"  
My head turns to the bed at the sound of a whine and I smirk as I pat my chest, chuckling as Milord jumps into my lap "Seems our newest little Madam wants a wash to"

+Kort+

I should have named her Milady instead...but she shall be Milord, because whoever sent her to us was sending a bunch of joy attached to this angel in four legs. I help Jethro to get up and to sit down on his chair; then, he wheels himself to the Bathroom...and Milord follows him. For the first time in a long long while, I can see a sincere, wide smile enlightening Jethro's face and the entire environment of the modest room. I can hear them playing...singing...I don't believe in miracles...but...

+Gibbs+

A chuckle escapes my chest as I pick up Milord and place her in the sink before dragging myself into the bath with a grunt of pain. I look up as Thomas comes running in and huff as he checks me over "I am fine...wash Milord while I run the bath"  
He gives me a wary look before following the order.  
I smirk as he frowns at the pup and shake my head "Hold her still and wet her down...we shall need to buy some Dog shampoo as our kind would only cause her harm, as it has too many chemicals in" at his raised eyebrow, I shrug "Shannon was a Dog Groomer...she used to do it at home, Kelly and myself helping out" with that I use the little bottle of complimentary soap, to make the water soapy as I watch him rinse off little Milord "Once you have rinsed out the dirt, let her run around and dry...and then you can join me" with that I give him a leer, as I note that I am aroused, and smirk as I watch his cock fill out and rise to the occasion

+Kort+

This little lass shall give us happiness...and also problems. I imagine Jethro screaming at the surely numerous admirers she shall have wherever we could go to establish our home. Home...the word, so distant, so rare! Becomes attainable, as if it would have suddenly put on the lights in an abandoned house, lighting also the hearth and warming the environment with familiar odours and tastes...saying "See! This is home!" He talked about his deceased Wife, maybe for the first time, openly, without a shade of sadness or regret or guilt. He is getting free...

+Gibbs+

I watch as emotions flicker across his face and I smile as he gently dries Milord before placing her on the floor and then squeezes in behind me  
"I love you, it isn't easy for me to admit...but I love you so much"  
I lean back against his furry chest and close my eyes, enjoying the warmth he gives as I reply "I love you also...it shall just be me, you and our Daughter, Milord" a soft smile crosses my face as he tugs me closer and I can feel his hard cock poking my lower back. I turn to face him and softly kiss him "Make love to me?"

+Kort+

After to have left Milord in place, playing with a piece of rag that I found somewhere, I place my Lover in my arms...it has become so natural, the fact of to carry him in my arms! I pose his body on the mattress like if it were a treasure and he is, effectively, my unique real treasure. I lean over him and kiss his mouth; not really kissing, but claiming it...stating with my tongue and my teeth and my saliva that the space, the cave of his mouth is entirely mine and nobody else's. Then, I slide softly and capture one of his nipples. He is so sensitive, as I am, I could make him cum nibbling them, munching that  
delicious skin and playing with my tongue until they become hard and erect.  
He whimpers with each one of my moves...  
I continue with my tortuous descent and I feast my hunger in his stomach, in his belly...  
He attempts to rock his hips, which he can't do...  
But I help the move with my hands, grabbing his waist. I pass upon his cock and I don't capture it with my mouth. I go further...gently lifting his hips and opening his legs to place his thighs on each of my shoulders, as I lower my head even more and prepare my tongue to attack my most precious prize. A long moan rewards my audacity. A long moan that contains my one? This doesn't matter, because it is my name and only mine! I prepare my hands to drag him to a multiple bouts of pleasure, one my hands conforms a nest for his engorged balls; the other begins to slowly stroke the long, erect, superb cock whoe leaking has already stained the blanket! He is already throwing long streams of precum  
"I shan't last...Thomas, Thomas...I-I shan't!"  
My voice comes from a pause and it is still enclosed in between his buttocks "No need to wait. All what you want, when you want...no need to wait for anything...my love"

+Gibbs+

A whimper escapes my throat as I feel the pleasure of his tongue invading my hidden entrance and I flex my back as I instinctively attempt to thrust  
"Please Thomas...I want you inside...P-Please!?"  
He shakes his head while stroking me faster before using his thumb to press against the sensitive area behind my balls.  
My body tenses as I tip my head back and scream out my orgam...once finished, my body goes limp and twitches from the aftershocks. I smirk as I am gently rolled away from the growing wet spot and onto my side, while Trent positions himself behind and slowly pushes into my sated relaxed body.  
He muffles his whine of delight as he bottoms out, gently lifting my leg up to give him more room.  
I smile and reach down, linking our fingers together as we both hold up my useless leg "Give it to me...I love you, Thomas Trent Kort"

+Kort+

I don't want this intercourse to end...I don't want to finish, to kill the secret magic that is woven between is like an invisible thread, like a fine lifeline intertwined in our fingers, in our sweat, in our breathings, that fight desperately for peace. Interlaced with each one of his silver strands and buried inside the abyss of his ocean eyes...No, this must last forever...I can't release my own climax, I want to send it behind, to my spinal chord and keep it secretly there.  
"Thomas...please...you need...you-"  
"No, my love! I want to be always diseased of you! I want you as my definitive illness...my love!"

+Gibbs+

I tug him closer "No...this is a new start! You, me and Milord" with that I interlock our fingers before kissing the back of his hand "Our love is pure...probably the purest you'd ever experienced" I turn my head as I feel dampness on my shoulder and smile as I kiss his cheek "So...lets christen  
our love"  
He nods and cries out as his cock coats my inner walls.  
I smile and groan as I climax over the sheets before going limp in his arms "Thank-You"

+Kort+

"Thank you? Why? You have nothing to thank me for!" I embrace his torso and place him across my chest, I click my fingers to call Milord, accompanying the gesture with a soft whistle. The dog approaches and jumps in bed with us, licking our faces "Stay with her...I shall go for a towel and some warm water to clean you up" I get up, enter the little Bathroom and grab a fresh towel, imbibing it with some tepid water. Then, I come back and begin to clean his chest, his belly, his genitalia...  
He laughs  
"Ticklish?"  
"Ya!"  
Milord moves her ears, always attentive to our voices and moves.  
"She loves to love, she is a dog..."  
He looks at me while I pronounce these words "You should write that"  
I shrug "Let's see...maybe some day"

+Gibbs+

I run my fingers through Milords now cleaner coat before turning my head as Thomas gently tugs me into a sitting position  
"Let me get you dressed" at the roll of my eyes, he smirks and gently dresses me.  
I watch him with a soft smile as I allow him to continue. I turn and stroke the soft black fur "We shall need to find a place...a place to hide, just the three of us"  
He gazes at me and smiles "Where would you like to go?"  
I think it through "South...can't go too far as Milord won't be allowed to fly, but South...by the Sea"

+Kort+

I smile, because I had thought the same "She shall be allowed to fly, if who leads us on the plane is just one of us"  
He smirks, while Milord licks his face and plays with his ear "I'm a Marine...not a Pilot, Trent"  
"But I was a Pilot, Jethro. I served in the RAF, as my Uncle did...just when I left the War College, I was recruited by the RAF and then the CIA discovered me" I sigh "Well, at any rate, I know how to fly planes"  
He laughs "You have so much in common with my Dad, then!"  
"We shall call him by phone, Leroy, as we owe him an explanation, he needs to know we are fine at the moment" I must make another call: to the bank, to retrieve the diamonds, that I must sell to accomplish my promise to that Priest in Namibia...and now also to procure us a plane...I could easily buy a small plane. Then, once in the southern Sea, we shall be able to buy a little cottage, preferably by the Sea. He loves the Sea and so I do, too! "Wait, I shall make a few calls, Leroy"  
He grabs me by my arm "There isn't any danger, Thomas? It isn't too much exposure?"  
"Nah...no danger at all! And as for the exposure...I'm David Dorian Moon, chef cook and amateur painter (what really I am, too) and I have proof! I have the false passports, with the photos I've added while you were sleeping. I know how to do this, don't worry..."  
"I know you do" he interrupts me, laughing "I know very well!"  
I give him a quick kiss on his lips and pat Milord's back, before going out. Now I must arrive to the bank as soon as possible...before an alert could warn the cops that are surely monitoring the zone (at this time, the news of our escape should be in all the newspapers and even on the TV!)

+Gibbs+

I watch him go and I sigh as I spot my chair on the other side of the room (Well at least he replaced the soiled sheets) with that I attempt to reach the remote...only to huff as I can't reach it "Shit"  
Milord looks up at the sound and yaps before jumping off the bed. She noses the the black thing and picks it up before jumping back up and into her Masters lap, with her new chew toy.  
A chuckle escapes my chest as I tug the remote free and switch on the TV, smirking as 'True Grit' with the famous John Wayne comes on "Brilliant!" I smile and run my fingers through her fur while watching 'The Duke' and waiting for Thomas's return

+Kort+

Once arrived to the bank, I enter easily, as if nothing happened. I approach to the counter and greet the bank teller "Good morning, young man, I need to withdraw some funds"  
"Yes, Sir, Name?"  
I flash my old badge "Trent Kort, CIA"  
The young lad's face goes pale, like if he were in the verge of a swoon...but he goes diligently to the security room and asks me to wait for a while before he comes back almost immediately with an older man (the bank Manager) and both guide me to the vault.  
I recover easily what I need and after to have given my thanks, greet both men with a studied grimace disguised like a smile and leave the bank whistling the old Tipperary's melody. I take a taxi cab and give an address: it is that old shed where I used to rent the planes when I was about to carry out one of my infamous escapes.

When I arrive, I only can read stupefaction in the very well known face.  
"Trent?! But...weren't you dead?! They said you were dead!"  
"Don't believe in everything you hear, Nigel and prepare me the F-27"  
"The old fokker?"  
"Yes, the same"  
"Do you plan to fly very far?"  
I smirk, as always I do: I know Nigel would rather die than sell me to anyone "As far as the wind takes me, Nigel"

+Gibbs+

I am bored...so bored...so terribly bored. I glance down and sigh at the sight of a sleeping Milord in my lap and shake my head as I stretch out my back, grimacing at the loud pop.  
Milord looks up at the noise and barks before wagging her tail. She crawls up her Masters chest and licks his face.  
A chuckle escapes my throat as I gently push her away before tugging my useless leg closer and removing my sock. I scrunch it into a ball and chuck it across the room, smiling in joy as she runs to fetch it before bringing it back

+Kort+

My arrival is noisily rewarded by Milord, who jumps on me and almost makes me fall down "You're such a passionate Daughter, pup! You are Dad's cutie, aren't you?" Milord whines in joy when I stroke her neck and she nuzzles me all over, inquisitively "Of course, old Dad Thomas didn't forget your treats, cutie" I give her the dog biscuits I've carried and handle Jethro a parcel with two sandwiches "You must eat, too" I open the bag and take out the two special treats for us, two strong beers.  
"Grolsch?"  
"Ya. I guessed you liked it...I'm more a wine person, but-"  
"Thank you, Thomas"  
We eat in companionable silence and drink our beers directly from the bottles, as we can't lose more time searching for the glasses.

Once finished and when pouring the coffee and tea in the cups, I explain what I've done "Sorry for the delay, but I went to see my old friend Nigel...I bought him a Fokker 27, with enough fuel to carry us to South America"  
"South...America?"  
"We shall be far and covered with our new lives! People shall forget about us in a couple of weeks, don't worry...News come and go so easily! Two old fugitives, one missing an eye and the other in a wheelchair, plus a tramp mongrel dog...what kind of suspicion can they awake? Who should care about us, if not your Father, with whom we shall communicate once we get to our destination?"

+Gibbs+

I nod and smile before letting Thomas pick me up and placing me in my wheelchair. I pat my thighs and chuckle as Milord jumps into my lap.  
Thomas smiles and kisses my cheek "Let me check us out"  
At my nod, he opens the door and I wheel myself out.

Once we are in the car, with Milord in my lap, he hands me a mobile  
"It's a burn phone...use it then chuck it"  
I nod and shakily type in the number which I never could forget before lifting it to my ear as the welcoming voice answer  
"Stillwater, General Store, How may I help?"

+Kort+

I hear him while he talks to his Father and a secret envy comes over me. I don't have anyone, I am an outcast, a pariah, like one of these gypsies that have been banished from their tribes. I don't have anything but this dog that licks my hand and contemplates me with her eyes full of sincere love and this man, this man I adore, who is now, with humid eyes, talking to the one who gave him not only his being, but also his spirit, his pride, his strength...Nigel must be waiting for us in the shed, with the plane already prepared for our travel. I recall a name, a place 'Cabo Polonio', on the Uruguayan coast: there are no mobile phones, no internet, nor electricity...one must employ an electrical generator with fuel, for to be able to have the power on. Cabo Polonio is a fishermen village. A tranquil, quiet place that I've considered more than once when I thought of my retirement...Now, I shan't be totally alone there...Now, I shall be able to know the intimacy of love.

+Gibbs+

I lift a hand and wipe away the tears that slip from my eyes as I say goodbye to my Dad. A smile crosses my face as I take Thomas's hand while  
switching off the mobile, to stop anyone from tracing where we are, before stating "He gives us his best wishes and wishes to Thank-You for loving me  
and accepting my love for you"  
Thomas smirks "There is no need for gratitude...I am happy that you love me and still wish to be with me"  
I huff and shake my head "I'll always wish to be with you" with that I break apart the mobile and remove the battery and Sim. After crushing the little chip, I chuck the battery out of the window...followed shortly by the remains of the phone. We arrive to a small, off the track runway.  
Thomas parks the car and smirks "Here is the start of our new life together" with that he gets out and grabs my chair. I smile as he lifts me out of the passenger seat and into my wheelchair...but I narrow my eyes at the man who comes running out and embraces 'my' Thomas

+Kort+

I discovered his growing jealous pain and proceed to introduce the newcomer to him "Leroy, this is Nigel, a former companion from my days in the RAF. He is now retired and became a very good (he is the best!) aircraft mechanic and came to live here, in New York" I turn to Nigel "Nigel, this is Leroy Jethro...the man I love and who has become the strength that fulfills every minute of my life"  
"Nice to meet you, Sir" Nigel says, stretching Jethros hands and smiling.  
A soft voice asks behind us "Nigel...do you have visitors?" A blonde man in his early forties approaches us and I recognise Edward Matheson, another former Pilot.  
"Well, Edward...It's Trent with his life companion"  
"So, did Trent finally meet his solid fit?"  
"Yes, like us"  
I knew that something was going on between these two and I really feel happy for them.

+Gibbs+

I narrow my eyes at the man before taking Thomas's hand and tugging him closer, ignoring the raised eyebrow at my possessive...jealous behaviour (I  
wish I wasn't in this bloody chair...then I could be their height!) with that thought in mind, I tighten my grip on his hand, only releasing it at his pained wince.  
Milord frowns at her Masters and lets out a soft whine, before jumping into the lap of her silver haired one.  
A smile crosses my face and I use my free hand to run it through her fur as Nigel speaks  
"Your Plane is fully fueled and ready to go...but first, join us for a light lunch?"

+Kort+

I can't refuse the invitation, since there have been many many years since I shared a table with these two old blokes "Agree! But please don't talk too much about the old times! Leroy, here...he is pretty jealous" Everybody laughs, even that nobody has qualified him as a 'jealous one', never before!  
Nigel and Edward have a little Cabin (it is more like a hovel, but...for me, now, everything looks like Heaven) beside the shed. Edward has prepared a big tray with sandwiches...and they also have some wine.  
I refuse to drink "I shall Pilot in one hour time, it's better if I don't drink for now"  
"Since when are you so careful, Trent?" Nigel asks.  
I overlook what means the most in all my life and reply "Since I've met him...and the little one...We are three vagabonds, three vagrants with anything else except for ourselves"  
"A sage...and very sincere confession" Nigel says, raising his index finger "My friend, I can't believe you've settled down...I have seen many miracles in my fifty-six years on this cursed damned Earth, but...this one surpasses everything I saw before"  
Jethro raises an eyebrow and asks me "In confidence, Thomas...was it so?"  
I grab his arm and caress it with vehemence "No!"  
"I knew that people use to exaggerate, yes..."  
I nod "It was even worse"

+Gibbs+

I frown as all three men go quiet and slit my eyes in annoyance (Just how well do these men know 'my' Thomas!?). I wheel myself up to my Lover and take his hand "You will never be alone ever again...ever"

+Kort+

I can read his mind "Leroy, dear: I have been a solitary, a loner, during all my life...people know me being always alone, sneaking from side to side, snitching like a vulgar raider...doing what I've been ordered to do...following orders...and disappearing immediately after. I was a hitman when you knew me, nothing less, nothing times have don't change: times and circumstances do. I had nothing to live for in those times, Jethro...Leroy...now I have so much in you both-" I embrace the little one "-and I can't afford to lose direct, so simple"

+Gibbs+

A smile crosses my face and I tug him closer before taking his lips in a possessive kiss "Mine"  
He smirks and pulls back "Yours" before turning to the two men "We shall leave now, if that is ok"  
I roll my eyes and wheel myself out of the Cabin before heading to the Plane, happy to see the back of this place and our old lives.


	6. Chapter 6

(Three Weeks Later)

+Kort+

We have found a nice place here,in this little is somewhat old and it also needs repairs, but...who cares! Cabo Polonio hasn't electricity (We use a generator for the indispensable needs), nor mobile phone signals, or internet. The water comes from an old cistern and the wood supplies our necessities when it comes to cook. It shall be useful also to warm us in the Autumn and Winter (it is still Summer here, since we are in the opposite hemisphere). We are just beside the old lighthouse and I have offered my services as the lighthouse keeper, for free. I have no need of any kind of payment. I bought a Land Rover, for to be able to go to the nearest town (that is called Rocha) to retire the funds we have.  
A local little Store supplies us with all what is necessary for our maintenance: food, oil for the lamps, beverages, tobacco... We go fishing and I have a good time talking to the old fishermen, sometimes in English (there are many compatriots living there), sometimes in the soft Spanish cantilene that characterises the speech of the Río de la Plata. We have even learned how to drink from the 'mate'! And Jethro enjoys it a lot, since it contains double dose of caffeine, more than coffee!  
Jethro watches me riding our horse (I decided that it was time for me to have one!), while Milord runs with me and we play races, that inevitably end having us both entangled in Jethro's arms.  
At night we go for walks, as the stars of this side of the World are even more numerous than the ones in the northern hemisphere. "See, the Southern Cross, the old guide of the navigators...it indicates the polar route and it is said that it blesses what it enlightens"  
He smiles "I know. I was a Marine"  
"No Jethro, you ARE a Marine. Always"

+Gibbs+

I sigh in happiness as I watch Thomas leave on Silva with Milord running beside the friendly Stallion. I shake my head as I wheel myself up the ramp into our Cabin.

An hour later, I look up as I hear an engine and frown (It's rather early for Thomas to be back) with that I wheel myself up to the door and look in shock at the two men that enter "Tom? Jarvis? What are you both doing here?"

+Kort+

I enjoy my ride as I used to do in those distant days, when I could afford to have a horse, finally in the 'Siravo's manor' (thus I personally chose that old horse ranch to place the Siravo's humbug, accordingly with Perry, obviously...haha...the poor fat man never could climb a horse without the help of a little footstool!). I can see all of that like behind a curtain of huge mist, now...and, hopefully, it shall disappear definitively with the pass of time. When I rise my eye, putting a hand before my gaze to avoid the last rays of the Sunlight, I can see that strange vehicle parked beside our Cabin, just in the place where Jethro does his woodcarving (yes, he is building a new boat!).  
What the hell...?! A black Sedan with an...American car license plate? What the heck?! I whip up 'Silva'...and run towards the unlooked-for, mysterious newcomers.

+Gibbs+

I gaze between the two men and frown "What are you both doing here?" my eyes slit in cautiousness as I spot Tom locking the only exit  
"I am Sorry Jethro...I really am"  
I wheel myself backwards as I glance from one man to the other "It was you two...wasn't it? You both sent Thomas to kill me!"  
Jarvis shrugs "He was the best, but somehow...yet again, you escaped death!"  
I slit my eyes "I didn't escape...we fell in love!"  
Tom looks at me in shock "Love? But...but you are straight!?"  
A huff escapes my chest "I'm Bi, but lately men have been more my type...but I shall not have another after Thomas"  
"You love that killer? That man that would kill for money!?"  
I nod and smirk "I love him Tom...like I did Shannon"  
Jarvis growls and reveals a knife "Enough! You will die!"  
I quickly roll myself back...only to watch in shock as Tom attempts to stops Jarvis. I cringe as Jarvis stabs my former Boss and I feel Toms blood splatter my face as he drops dead infront of me  
"Now your death shall be my greatest victory!" with that Jarvis walks closer while baring the knife

+Kort+

I have seen the previous scene, I couldn't do anything to save the old Tom...Jarvis was very fast! Now, Trent Kort, call for your hidden assassin! And quickly! I dismount and make a signal to Milord, to stay and the poor thing obeys, with those eyes that have no idea of what is about to happen to one of her beloved Owners. I creep in the dunes...I am the snake again...and I fortunately, I always keep my knife, the old philippine daga...a memento, a memory of that bastard of Jarek! His heritage shall be now more useful than ever! And, just in the very moment when Jarvis, jumping over the poor disabled man in the wheelchair, is about to cut his throat, I pounce on him and sink the knife in his back.  
His last word is accompanied with a misty glance directed towards my face and a question "Kort?! You...?!"  
"Yes, It's me" I silently clean the knife in a mound of weeds and state, very quietly, to Jethro, who is already with his eyes fixed on Tom Morrow's corpse "Let's enter the house and call the police"  
"What...what shall happen now?" Jethro asks  
"We behaved in pure self defence. At any rate, it's me the one they shall blame...as you are a poor disabled man, incapable of to defend yourself. I did what I did...to protect you"

+Gibbs+

I narrow my eyes and snatch his knife from him before cleaning the weapon "I have a better idea" with that I wheel myself out of my Shed and into the open. I glance around and sigh "Tom has no Family...has no Friends other than myself"  
Thomas frowns and cocks his head to one side "And Jarvis?"  
A smirk crosses my face "He has recently been sacked...no Family and/or Friends" I turn to gaze at him and shrug "Why don't we bury the bodies and destroy the evidence that they were ever here?"

+Kort+

I look at him in astonishment. This is a statement that could be considered natural when coming from one like me...but...from the punctilious, honourable, upright decent former Gunnery Sergeant and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs!? (It must be the change of hemisphere!)  
"Don't look so dubitative, Trent" he says "I've done things like this in several opportunities...I killed the man who murdered my Wife and Daughter, in cold blood"  
"Well, but that was a justified and justifiable revenge" I cut, still hesitatingly.  
"Well, this is the same and even more: a justifiable and justified self defense"  
He has annihilated my protests with his words...and I feel the old trickster that, inspite of everything, everlasts inside me, coming out again. We decide finally to throw the bodies into the Sea  
"The boat shall be ready in one hour, or an hour and a half" he says, with a cold blooded countenance that I must admire, since I thought I was the only one capable of to react this way "Since Tom Morrow was my Boss and a good man, in spite of everything they compelled him to do...I shall pray for his Soul" Saying that, while holding the tools to finish his task, he closes his eyes and mumbles a prayer.  
I have forgotten how to do it, but I also close my eyes, accompanying his almost religious unction with respectful silence.

(Later)

+Gibbs+

I breath in the sweet salty air and smile as I close my eyes (You were born for the Sea) before turning to gaze at Thomas, thankful for the fact he has rented this Boat and allowed me to take over the wheel. A huff escaped my chest as I turn to Starboard and move into a quiet area "Drop anchor...and weigh down the bodies" I smile at the way his eyes darken in arousal at my cold tone and I give him a thoughtful look as he does as I say

+Kort+

We gaze into the Sea where the bodies sink, it's time to get rid of the vehicle, the black Sedan. We must return to our beach...but Jethro stops me, grabbing me by my arm  
"Make love to me here, on the Sea...make love to me while the Dawn is approaching"  
I nod and begin to strip. The cold breeze gives me goosebumps and his eyes look almost totally black when contemplating the little mounds that the gelid air provokes all over my skin.  
"You're beautiful" he mumbles.  
"Nah...It is the last ray of Moonlight and the first colour of the Dawn what makes you think this way...I'm a common man, a simple man whose reputation got transformed by a bad choice. You, on the contrary...you are an inner beauty outside...and also on the inside" I lean over him and he captures my mouth. I handle him and help him to get up, carrying his body and placing him on the boat's surface. I spread his legs, since he can't move and place them on my shoulders. A last star falls down bringing us the opportunity of to ask for a wish. A whimsical, early lark flies around..and the odour of the salty water gets attached to my nostrils. I breathe in the air and in the salt and cover him with my body as if it were a flesh blanket.  
"Enter me...penetrate me, Thomas. Make me feel what you feel..."  
It is like a plea amidst the foam. I do as he is asking for, without more preambles and he wrapped by his tremendously arousing heat "I want it lasting forever" I say, when beginning to move, knowing very well where that powerful spot of pleasure is located.  
He caresses my furred chest, where some silver threads announce that the almost everlasting Trent Kort is arriving to his more than mature age.  
"Slowly, so slowly...Leroy, you deserve to be loved, without any kind of haste. Because you're like the Sea: you always are and shall be here and there, surrounding this solitary island of mine...I was a lonely piece of dry land, Leroy...I had no liaisons, no Hope, no Future, no Soul...You gave me back everything and more" He moans his enjoyment while I move, because his lips are ajar and I know he loves the silence only interrupted by his own soft whines...and he loves the sound of my voice interrupting, breaking the silence we have created.

+Gibbs+

My moans echos off the water and fade into the distance as Thomas gives me the ultimate pleasure...I know it is wrong...we should have reported the  
deaths...but this feels wonderful! The cold breeze against the heat of my Lover...I am in Heaven.  
Thomas slowly rocks into me, making my pleasure increase.  
I gaze up with black eyes and smile "Cum...cum in me, my Love...let it go" he follows the order with a growl and I sigh as I release my own climax, splattering my chest. I chuckle as he lowers my legs from his shoulders before curling up on my chest and covering us both with a blanket. I run my hand over his back "We shall become stuck together if we don't get cleaned up"  
He shrugs and yawns before pressing tighter "Don't care...we are stuck together anyway!" with that he slips into a doze.  
A smile crosses my face as I kiss his cheek and join him into the darkness of sleep

+Kort+

When I open my eyes, the Sun is rising and there are some obscure clouds that bring a promise of rain. I softly shake his body, that lies beneath me, while contemplating his astonishing beauty, his striking perfection.  
His chest goes up and down in a tranquil movement of breathing...but he awakes and smiles at me "Good Morning..."  
"Morning, Leroy. We have slept for, at least, two hours, or maybe three...as I foresee a storm is approaching, I think that it ¡s better if we head back to the shore"  
He scrutinizes the sky with those eyes that have been trained for the Sniper task, a hard task, indeed! And replies "Yes, you're right...it is best to head back" He rises his head, slightly, and looks at the Sea...where the foam is like a blanket of pure milk and mumbles "Farewell, Tom...I am so Sorry...so Sorry!"

+Gibbs+

I sit in my chair, allowing Thomas to clean me up before helping me get dressed as I gaze out along the water (You feel guilt over hiding his death...but if people find out, others may want to have a go at us! How high does this mission go? To the SecNav...or somewhere else! Tom wasn't even at NCIS or the CIA...so is it more than our two previous places of Employment?). I jump out of my thought as Thomas touches my shoulder  
"I don't know how to drive a boat...you'll have to take us to land, I'll clean up"  
A small smile crosses my face and I tug him down for a kiss before letting him pass, slapping his rear as he goes and chuckle at the raised eyebrow I receive as I take the wheel.

+NCIS+

I wait until Thomas is in the car before asking "Did you burn them?"  
He nods "Yes...our clothes are now ashes"  
I relax and stroke Milords soft fur as Thomas drives...but halfway home, I frown as I get the feeling of being watched and I glance around "Thomas...I think we are being followed"

+Kort+

I perceive a strange presence, like when during a film, the spectator knows that something shall happen. It is the vague feeling of to be effectively observed by someone...It is the feeling of the unknown that is about to come out "Yes, I sense the same. Better if we turn around and go through the dunes, whoever they could be...they are is surely strangers and they don't know what we have learned: how to manage ourselves in the sandhills" Saying that, I do as I've stated, behold, we come face to face with another black Sedan. Driving it, a very well known face.  
"Thomas...Isn't that?"  
"Yes, it is"  
"What is he doing here!? Did he follow Morrow and Jarvis?"  
I also spot another very well known face in the passenger side "We shall have an interesting re-encounter, Leroy, I guess..."

+Gibbs+

I grab the 'oh shit' handle as Thomas sharply spins the truck before putting his foot down. I quickly tug Milord into my arms and wrap the seatbelt around her as we enter the dangerous route back to our Cabin

+Kort+

I can't believe they discovered our hideout! But, at any rate...we don't have anything to hide anymore! For me, they can come and ask and attempt to arrest us...they won't have no proof or no evidence for to be able to do that! I decide to go face them. Thus, I pull the car over, braking just before their car, in a clear move of defiance and they behave as I've expected: they also brake. I exit the car, leaving an astonished Jethro inside "I'll be back soon" I warn him "Stay here and do what you know to do if necessary" this last statement has been a clear allusion to his Sniper's skills, because I hand him one of my two guns, the infamous Luger 45, keeping for me only the Glock nine millimeters

"Well, Gentlemen...what is all of this for?" I ask, when I see DiNozzo and his Companion getting out of the car.  
"On the contrary of all what you could believe, Kort, we are here to protect you both"  
I laugh "Since when we have needed protection, DiNozzo?"  
"Since the bastards of the CIA, Homeland Security and the former Secretary of the Navy have decided you both know too much, you one eyed teabag!"  
"You can retrace your steps, pizza-boy...we are fine"

+Gibbs+

I slit my eyes in annoyance as I have no choice but to sit here and wait for Thomas to come back (Stupid legs!). I watch as Tony and Thomas chat to one another and I hold the weapon close as I watch them argue (At least we have cleaned up all the evidence...except the Sedan, but that could have arrived while we were out!).  
Milord wiggles as she tries to get free from the tight grip.  
A chuckle escapes my chest as I let Milord settle on my lap and I softly stroke her fur while watching Thomas as he comes back to the truck after talking to Tony

+Kort+

I must calm him "Everything is clear like crystal now. We can head back to our Cabin, as people shan't disturb us anymore" I know he senses that perhaps Tony and Dorneget knew what we have done. "See, Leroy: I understand how you feel and of course can read your thoughts. If they know, they surely dont care, because they were after it or not, to protect us"  
"Who sent them?"  
"Leon Vance, who is now the new Secretary of the Navy"  
He looks at me, astonished "And...and who runs NCIS?" His question is full of a natural fear, because he knows very well about the others unfitness.  
"Your geek"  
"McGee?!"  
"Yes. A strange choice, isn't it? But perhaps this is what they needed, a piece of living electronic devices ruling above their heads...after all, they use their heads to comb their hair and nothing more! Rarely to think!"  
He laughs and I feel content.  
I caress Milord and give her a treat. In the meanwhile, we can hear clearly a gunshot followed by another and another. I press the accelerator "I think those two are in trouble..."  
"What?"  
"I think they weren't the only ones to follow us!"  
He looks at me with a questioning gaze that can't be more desperate "Who, Thomas? Who?"  
"CIA"

+Gibbs+

I grab hold of Milord as she panics at the noise and I hold her close "Thomas! Get us out of here! I have already lost one Daughter...I don't want to lose another!"  
He gives me a sideways glance and nods "Yes, we shall head back to our Cabin" with that he glances into the rearview mirror "That Brat and his Companion are following...it looks like they have taken out the Operatives and are following us"  
I nod as I gently calm down a panicked, whimpering Milord "Lets just get home and sort out a plan of action"

+Kort+

I arrive to the Cabin in record time. I help Jethro to get out: he is embracing Milord with desperate possessiveness, like if he would want to avoid her any kind of pain or fear. He is a real Father, he was born to become Father of everything he touches...I, on the contrary was born to remain sterile, like one of these dry fields that never grow a flower...like an old petrified trunk, a tree that bears no fruit.  
DiNozzo and Dorneget are just behind us.  
A last shot resounds in the air and I can see how the younger Agent interposes his body between the shooter and myself, almost at the same time I fire, putting down the Bastard...while Jethro fires and kills the other.  
The young Dorneget is covered by blood.  
"Leroy! Please! Go with DiNozzo, inside the Cabin..." I turn to the Italian "You, pizza-boy...help him to pick up the disinfectant, the gauze and the bandages! This young man is bleeding a lot and I need to attempt to cut the hemorrhagia!"  
The Italian does as I say, muttering to surely curses the fact he is about to help me...but he is really about to help his Companion.  
I lean over the young Agent "Ned, hold on! Please! We shall help you..." I examine the wound and note that the injury is fatal, his abdominal aorta is served...the poor young man has only scarce minutes left...  
He smiles when he looks at me; maybe he can't see me clearly? But he mumbles "You...you said we wouldn't meet again"  
"Well, Ned, I was wrong. Please, hold on"  
He shakes his head, sadly "You...you al-already know that...it is...lethal, yes?" He asks and I, for the first time in all my life of hired assassin, have no words to respond  
"Ned..." I begin to say.  
He keeps his sad smile "D-Don't worry. It is a honour for me...to..d-die in your arms. It is...an...unexpected honour"  
"Honour?"  
He whispers "I-I..."  
"Don't say it"  
He is dying and I, in a strange gesture of mercy I can't recognise in one like myself, lean over him and caress the humid locks that surround his forehead.  
He begs for something in that extreme moment and I understand.  
I go and kiss his still smiling lips, softly, so softly as if I were really given my last farewell to a beloved Soul. I take his last breathing in my mouth and I am not ashamed to recognise that I am crying...(Alfred!)

+Gibbs+

I wheel myself indoors and gesture to Tony the first aid box before gazing out the window at Thomas...and sigh in grief as I note the defeated posture  
"Tony, Tony Stop"  
Tony frowns at me "Dorny is dying! I need to get this to the Sod!"  
I reach out and take his arm "Dorneget is dead...you and I both know that you rarely would survive a wound like that"  
His eyes fill with tears as he gazes out the window "He...he is d-dead?" at my nod, he collapses and I only just manage to grab him.  
My eyes close in grief as I let Tony cry into my chest and I let my own tears fall while Milord tips her head back and lets out a mournful howl

+Kort+

I leave the now definitively silent mouth, that is already warm and contemplate the softened features, the constant smile...he reminds me of Alfred, but, I must say that he reminds me much more of Hiram, my little Brother, who died with a smile and also in my arms. I softly rock the dead body, because I know he really loved me (He loved me! He must have been an Angel...he died Virgin because he couldn't be mine!). And I am sure that my mouth was the only one who kissed his now irremediably closed lips. I turn my heels and go to ask DiNozzo "DiNozzo...does he have any Family?"  
"No...since I know, his Father died in the line of Duty and his Mother died almost immediately after...he has no Siblings"  
"We have no mobile phone signals here, you should go to the nearby village, Rocha and call Director McGee and Secretary Vance"  
DiNozzo nods and just when he is about to leave, he turns to look at us and questions "Did those two Bastards...die?" Noticing our affirmative gesture, he already dares to ask "Who?"  
I don't hesitate "I did, as you very well know...Jethro can't move"  
DiNozzo thinks for a moment, then he shakes his head "I think...I think that it was an unfortunate accident" and saying that, he goes away...taking the dead body of his young friend.

+Gibbs+

I watch Tony leave us and sigh as I gaze up into the darkening sky (What Sins have I committed to end up in this shit!?). I turn to glance at the splattering of blood, where the young innocent kid died...and feel the familiar stirrings of guilt (He wasn't even thirty...way to young to die, unlike yourself!) with that depressing thought in mind, I wheel myself down the pathway to spend some time alone with my thoughts, trying to decide if I should just put an end to it all...with my death

+Kort+

I'm afraid.  
I didn't know the feeling...I never was able to feel fear in the way I'm experiencing it now.  
It is weird...rare, so rare!  
I'm afraid for him.

I foresee he is thinking of something foolish, of something crazy...I know the look of desperation in his eyes, he is unreadable for anyone else...but I've learnt how to disentangle the complexity of his thoughts. He feels guilt...and he shouldn't. If there is anyone to blame for this, this one is me. I am this one, the cold blooded hitman, the man with no country, with no religion, with no faith...a man whose humanity resides only in his features. I look like human, but I always thought I wasn't.  
Who am I?  
What am I?  
I can't answer to this question...I have only one point of reference: my love for him. And this is the only real entity I can perceive...maybe the only one I've ever perceived?

+Gibbs+

I can feel his fear and his worry for me...and I sigh as I gaze back at him. I spot the lost expression and whistle to grab his attention. A sad smile crosses my face as he hesitantly and slowly walks over to me.  
He looks me in the eyes and lets a tear fall "Don't leave me...please, never leave me" with that he collapses and buries his face into my lap, as he cries out his grief and fear.  
I sigh and gently stroke his back before letting my silent tears drop (He needs you...you cannot leave him, you are still needed) with that thought in mind, I nod "I shall never leave you, Thomas Trent Kort...never"

+Kort+

I've always understood the real meaning of pain, it began so many years ago and it has resulted in this unfathomable grief. Everything that will happen from now on...the statements...the investigations...the one thousand one intricacies that the Case shall take (Especially if DiNozzo wants to involve me and to exonerate Jethro) is a mere matter of anecdotic discourse. I can take the blame, if there is any, I could leave Jethro in peace. Maybe, who knows? Maybe DiNozzo already has a secret hope. But, to my astonishment (or not), once more, Jethro demonstrates his innate capability to read minds, hearts and Souls  
"Don't you dare!" He embraces me with a strength that comes directly from his own desperation "Don't you dare to blame yourself for anything...anymore! If there is one to blame for all of this...this one is-"  
"No!" I take his face in between my hands, rubbing my thumbs against his humid cheeks "Never! Together, living or dying...but together!"

+Gibbs+

I sigh as I glance up to the darkening sky and shiver at the cold breeze "Lets head inside...before deciding what we should do"  
He nods and takes the handles to my chair and wheels me inside before picking me up and placing me on the bed. He strips me out of my clothes, as I watch and then strips himself before curling up ontop of my chest.  
I run my hand over his muscular back as I think through my options...and a small smirk crosses my face as an idea comes to plan. I gently shake my Lover awake "Thomas...seeing as everyone wants us dead, why don't we fake our deaths? We could get Tonys and NCIS help, as I am an ex-Marine and so, they would investigate my death...and yours as you will be beside me! What do you think? It may be the only way to be free..."

+Kort+

He is so brilliant...and he sometimes seems to not take notice of this "I had thought of the same fact, I faked my own death in Israel...only those treacherous Companions of mine knew the truth and they were in on the conspiracy, too. I realised it too late, perhaps"  
"It's never too late, Thomas, we have our false names, already legitimated by our false passports"  
I think for an instant and then, I get out of bed, going to the nearby table and opening an old box "Here we already have our real identification, maybe we should leave them somewhere...but...where? This is the Polonio, this is one of the most isolated places of the World! There shan't be another place like this for us and we are...we were happy until the moment these Bastards appeared! But we shall be happy again...but...where could we leave the real documents, beside some false evidence? Should we leave this Cabin? And..where shall we go?"  
He thinks for a moment, lighting a cigarette, while I stand up and go to prepare some tea and coffee. Suddenly, he smile and his smile widens even more when he pronounces these words "We shall leave the 'proof' in my boat"

+Gibbs+

I watch his eyes darken in arousal of my cold tone and inwardly smirks (He likes this cold side of your personality...the side you keep hidden from others, who fear and run at the sight). I give him a cruel smile "We shall take the boat out to Sea...with our clothes and Papers. We shall then fire onto the boat, piercing the frame with bullets and then splatter our blood...but we shall need to leave my chair, as we can make it look like we were killed and chucked over board" my smile widens as I watch him flex his hips, his cock leaking at my cold words and I shrug before taking myself in hand "But first...we shall leave a 'deposit' of sexual fluids on the sheets, making it look like we were caught unawares" my hand moves faster down my shaft as I gaze at him "What do you think?"

+Kort+

"I think that your prevision is very appropriate, Agent Gibbs" I approach and lean over him "By the way, Agent Gibbs...since you have gotten into the Main Deceivers' Club, you need to be examined by its creator, founder, permanent president and only member..." I move like a snake in between his legs, that I've previously spread wide open  
"You shall be welcome to your inspection"  
I smirk with that grimace that (I know) turns him on...since no one  
else can do "You're a conspicuous slut, do you know, Agent Gibbs?" The violent situation, the brutal rush of adrenaline that the incoming events have awaken in us, are working as the most powerful aphrodisiac.  
"Of course, I know...and you are the most pervert bugger I've ever known..."

+Gibbs+

My heart rate spikes as I gaze into that almost black eye...but I refuse to show it! My mouth forms an evil smile "Begin the inspection then...as I wish to join your Club, Mr Kort"  
He smirks and runs the flat of his hand down my chest before viscously squeezing my hard cock "Now lets check out this weapon"  
A groan escapes my chest at the tight...painful grip and I gaze up to him in defiance "I think you'll find it's quite a dangerous weapon, it has slain the most feared person" at his raised eyebrow, I smirk "You used to know him, he was a cold-hearted assassin...a murderer...a traitor to many" my smirk widens "His name was...Trent Kort, CIA Operative"

+Kort+

I grimace with a profound satisfaction (that, of course, remains and shall remain hidden...well...unsure if hidden before one like him). "Yes, I used to know him, a bad guy...dangerously evil guy. You did well when slaying him, Mr...Wayne, you did very good job. He would have deserved a good spanking...that, of course, I am sure he would have enjoyed! Thus, better to have left him with the need..." I go to kiss the superb cock and lick softly the beautiful flood of precum that comes as a result of my tirade. I ask, rising my face to fix my eye in his now absolutely obscure blue eyes, whose colour has variated from oceanic azur to profound sapphire "It has good edge...Good scimitar! Where did you capture it? It was a prey taken to the Turkish pirates you defeated when sailing your boat in the Eastern Mediterranean Sea? Or was it a gift from the soldan, who wanted to impale you in any event?"  
He replies, totally immerse in the game and absolutely dragged by the tone of my voice (yes, you still have that hidden power, Trent Kort! Or should I say...David Dorian Moon?) "One certain janissary, with a black leather eyepatch, a shaven head and a shaggy beard...who has a scimitar very look alike this one...proposed me to interchange the edges"  
I throw myself on him and rub my now painfully erected cock against his beautiful shaft "Let's proof the edges...let's cross blades...Commander Captain Wayne...let's clash the swords until they shall be capable to speak their humid, babbling language...until they shall be in the verge to scream!"

+Gibbs+

I try to thrust up...only to snarl as my body refuses to work, but my head snaps up with a wince as Thomas grabs my cock in a painful hold  
"No! I am doing the inspection! Otherwise you shall be refused entry!"  
My body shivers in arousal at the dark tone and I gaze up with a nod, sighing in delight as his grip is released. My breathing quickens as he runs his hands possessively over my body  
"You are in good shape...I haven't seen a specimen as gorgeous as yourself"  
A shy smile crosses my face as my cheeks heat up and I look away in embarrassment "I was once...but now my body is broken...I am now only half a man"

+Kort+

I hate it when he refers to himself in this tone of self-pity "No" I cut, dryly, "You are gorgeously complete...nothing in you comes in halves...you always are and shall be a whole man, a complete Human being...I never have seen a man with such a complete integrity as you are before: beauty, strength, intelligence, sensuality, pride...honour...and also a tremendous capability for the devious behaviour in bed!" he gets entangled by my looks totally enmeshed in my voice...I rub my cock against his beautiful jewel, that stands upright, erect...and I am rewarded by a long whine. Then, as I know how much he likes this, I begin to pant, to breathe in a controlled and periodical way...measuring the silence between breaths, between the intakes of air...and leaving my halite go out very softly...with a sort of languid abandon...mumbling and whispering and sighing "You" I say, in my most dark, uncanny tone of voice "You are the element that makes me whole...you are my World! Now, cry for me...cry with your beautiful tears of sperm...cry...not with your eyes, but with your cock! Let your cock cry for me!"

+Gibbs+

My body stiffens at his words...and at the way his body rubs against mine. My heart stutters as I tip my head back in a silent scream as I coat our chests with my thick pearly cum before passing out, due to the unbelieveable...mind shattering orgasm

+Kort+

I enjoy the beautiful sight of the screaming man who,after the tremendous endeavour, finally passes out in my arms, after to have given me the most hidden and precious shreds of his Soul. I let my head fall onto his chest and I decide to follow him in a brief pause of to go accomplish the simulacrum of our own demise.

(Hours Later)

+Gibbs+

I slowly wake up and yawn before glancing down with a smirk as I spot Thomas zonked out on my chest. I shake my head as I gently roll him onto his back and pause at the sight of his erection (He didn't cum?) before a playful smirk crosses my face (Not yet...but he shall!). I heave myself up and into  
his lap, straddling his sleeping form. Once I and settled, I reach out and grab the bottle of lube from the side before softly lowering myself...making sure not to wake my Lover, as I quickly stretch myself.  
Milord walks in and cocks her head to one side at the sight of her silver haired Master on her one eyed ones lap. She wags her tail and jumps up onto the bed before bouncing over and licking his face.  
I draw back and push Milord away while whispering "Shoo!"  
She cocks her head to one side before tucking her tail between her legs as she crawls to the top of the bed, curling up on the pillow as she watches the strange behaviour.  
A sigh escapes my chest as I feel her eyes on me (She is just a dog! There is no need for embarrassment!) with that, I place the bottle on the side before lifting myself up and slowly impaling myself onto his length...and I let out a loud groan, loud enough to snap Thomas awake from his slumber.

+Kort+

What a delicious awakening...Or maybe it is still a dream? This hot humidity that surrounds me...and this sound of deep pleasure...I have now a precious charge on me, the weight of the most beautiful treasure I could have imagined in all my life. "You are teasing me, Marine?"  
"Not in anyway, Airman...I am only making you cum..."  
"Yeah?"  
"That's the idea"  
I need to rock my hips, because the accumulated tension that had put me to sleep needs to be released. I dislike to cum, really...I want to last forever for him...but my body is begging...my flesh needs the reprieve...and my hips follow the unconscious order. They rock and in every stroke I can feel how his hot tunnel is practically sucking my sperm, my blood, my brain..."Take it, then, Marine...take all what you want...and keep it inside, because I have my cum in a very high esteem!" And it is true. I only cum when I can't resist anymore, since my life has been a constant learning: how to always control everyone...and to be able to do that, I might learn how to take control of myself first...absolute and complete control of myself! And the orgasm was the first reaction to restraint. But not now...Now I need it! I explode inside him...and I grunt as a beast...scaring the hell out of the poor Milord, who runs to hide under the bed.

+Gibbs+

I sigh in delight at the feeling of wet heat exploding within my rear and smirk as I lower myself onto his chest with his cock still nestled within me. I nuzzle his neck, until he turns to look at me before kissing his lips "I love you"  
He nods "As I you" before yawning.  
I roll my eyes before reaching for the duvet and I let out a whistle, chuckling as Milord cautiously peeks up at me "Come on Girl"  
Milord sniffs the air and lets out a whine of fear...but jumps up as her one eyed Master also whistles. She lowers herself onto her belly and slowly crawls over, wagging her tail as she licks at both of her Masters faces.  
After calming down the dog, I cover us with the duvet while letting out a growl as Thomas attempts to switch us "No! I want to sleep like this!"  
He gazes up at me "But...you'll end up with cramp in your legs!?"  
I shrug "I can't feel them" with that I make myself become a dead weight "I am not moving and that is final! Now, get some sleep as we have our Murders to commit tomorrow"  
Thomas rolls his eye, but follows the order. Once sure he is asleep, I smile and nuzzle his chest before joining him into the darkness of sleep

+Kort+

It is very early in the morning, I light a cigarette still in bed, attempting to not disturb him, who is already sleeping like a child, embracing me with one arm and having Milord attached to the other. I smile. I never felt so accompanied in all my life, except when I was with my GrandParents and Uncle Trent, in those distant Sunday mornings, with the odour of the freshly baked pudding and the sound of the football game we used to hear on the radio, later, with Alfred, in those secret getaways to that dirty courtyard...or to the alley...while exploring our bodies seeking for some comfort to give some meaning to our lives. But now it's different.  
Now I have...my Family?  
Yes, this is a Family! No matter the way it was created, nor how it is conformed...this is MY Family, mine and only mine!  
A family I shall defend, fighting for it to the death...and beyond.


	7. Chapter 7

+Gibbs+

I twitch in my sleep and tighten my arms around my loves ones as I drift to wakefulness...and grunt as a pain shoots up my left side. My eyes snap open and I let out a yelp.  
Thomas is quick to react and rubs my left leg "I told you that you would get cramp!"  
My eyes slit in pain and annoyance "Can you wait until the cramp is gone before stating I told you so!?" with that I push myself onto my back, grunting as I land on Milord and she wriggles out from under me.  
Milord shakes herself out and stretches with a yawn before sniffing at her silver haired Masters chest.  
I jerk in shock at the feeling of a wet tongue on my chest and I frown as I push her away "Go on...go away, I'm not clean yet" with that I let out a sigh as the pain in my leg goes until I can no longer feel my leg "I don't understand how I felt pain? I can't feel them...and yet I could feel the cramp!?"  
He shrugs as he gently lowers my leg down and gives me a dark smile "I never got to finish my inspection..."  
My cock fills out and hardens before rising to the occasion at the husky tone as I smirk at him "What else is left to inspect?"  
Thomas smirks as he gently rolls me onto my front, placing pillows beneath my waist to lift my rump "There we go" with that he spreads my legs before running his hands possessively over my body...but pauses as the burn phone rings.  
I curse under my breath and nod "Go answer it...it maybe DiNozzo with the info we need"  
"But-"  
I interrupt "I ain't going anywhere...go answer the phone!" I watch him go and sigh as I rest my head in my arms while trying not to feel uncomfortable at being in this vulnerable position.

I must have slipped into a light doze, as I snap awake at the feeling out something wet nudging my balls and I turn to look behind me...only to blink in shock at the sight of Milord sniffing around my rear. I jerk in shock as she licks at my cock and I slit my eyes as I grab one of the spare pillows and gently hit her with it "No! Bad dog!"  
Milord yelps in shock as she is hit and flattens her ears while tucking her tail between her legs as she gazes up at her angry silver haired Master. She tries to think as to what she has done wrong and lets out a whimper as she doesn't understand.  
I turn my head as I hear laughter and my mood darkens "What is so funny!?"  
Thomas smirks as he gazes at me "I told you that you were irresistible"  
A growl escapes my chest and I attempt to roll over, but my useless legs stop my movement and I go limp in anger "Will you stop fucking laughing and help me! I need a piss!"

+Kort+

I can't stop laughing...even the animals feel his perfection like magnet. I have seen the larks flying all around him and birds posing on his shoulder (much to his annoyance) and the almost one hundred cats that habitually follow the costermonger in his daily marauding, stop beside him and rise their tails to be caressed by this man's hand. I whistle and Milord comes to me, to receive her morning plate of food "I shall call DiNozzo using the radio system installed in the black Sedan we...commandeered...because the mobile didn't work and cut out as we have no phone signals here...and I don't want to go to the little store and to be heard by someone" with that I leave.

When I call, the response comes with some delay "DiNozzo"  
"Good day, Pizzaboy...We need you here, as soon as possible"  
"Sorry, Teabag...I had forgotten how to use a radio frequency...I'm not so old as you are, of course" He sighs "I'm leaving from Rocha to Montevideo"  
"Well, get your 'wise arse' here! We need you"  
"Jethro...ehm...the Boss...Gibbs...really...does he need me?"  
"I said 'WE', not only him! Now, if this is an impediment for you, the fact of to include me in the package then..."  
After a brief hesitation, the response comes "No, no...I shall be there in twenty minutes"  
"Over and out"

+Gibbs+

I turn in shock as he just leaves me here...with a full bladder. I struggle to get up, but fail as my position stops me. My face flames crimson as I feel wet heat, along with the Scent of urine and cover my face in shame as I realise I have pissed myself. I hear movement but refuse to look up as I hear Thomas's voice  
"Oh Jethro...I thought you were kidding! I didn't know you were serious about using the Bathroom!"  
I stay still, refusing to look at him as I whisper "How can you want me? I am not a man! I don't give a fuck as to what you think...I am an invalid! One that should be put down and out of its misery..."

+Kort+

I feel really angry with him "You say that once more and I shall leave you on your own! Forever, taking Milord with me! Nobody shall put you down, nobody! And nobody must be condemned to be put down! If it were so...don't you think my Father would have put me down immediately after I was born!?" I grab some towels and go to the little Bathroom, where I fill a basin with tepid water. Then, I return to Bedroom and I can see his face, covered in shame. "It isn't a shame, it was only my fault! I thought you were kidding...Mark let's have you cleaned and fresh, changed in decent clothes,...the stupid Pizzaboy shall arrive in twenty minutes"  
He looks pensive and asks me, while I'm cleaning delicately his genitalia and his belly "Tell me...you...you'll teach me how to tear pleasure also from urination? I know you use that device..."  
I laugh "It is easy to learn...It is based upon breathing control...something you manage very well" I pause "Did you experience pleasure just now? When urinating?" I ask, finally.  
He looks at me "I don't know...I think so?"  
I smirk "This old and battered British teacher shall instruct you how to achieve the maximum pleasure while relieving your bladder. What could also cause some white incidents...some milky incidents..." I rapidly rinse his pink, incredibly silky skin...while his face goes red and I can't help myself but I need to lean down and kiss his forehead, his cheeks, his nose before getting him dressed. Then, I proceed to move him to his wheelchair...for to be able to go outside. A klaxon sounds...DiNozzo, the Pizzaboy in Armani clothes, has finally arrived.

+Gibbs+

I give Tony a small smile before wheeling myself outside "I wish to be alone for a while" with that I leave them both alone and whistle, smiling as Milord runs up to me and jumps into my lap as I head outside. I gaze out across the fields of the place I have learnt to call home and sigh before wheeling myself further...only to growl as the stupid wheels get stuck in the mud (Great!). A noise makes me look up and I smile as I spot the black Stallion galloping towards me.  
Milord barks at the giant pack member and sniffs his nose before jumping off her silver haired Masters lap. She walks around the two males and barks in excitement as she watches the giant lowering himself to the ground.  
I watch in amusement as Silva nuzzles my useless legs...but frown as he tugs on my trouser leg before gesturing to his back with his head. A sigh escapes my chest as I stroke his nose "I can't ride you, my legs don't work" as he keeps tugging my leg, I glance to the house before biting my lip (I shouldn't, as Thomas would be angry...but I want to) with that, I drag myself onto his back. I pant in exhaustion before tugging one leg into place and then the other. Once settled, I pat his neck "Slowly boy"  
Silva nods and gently gets up, being gentle with his silver haired Master as he slowly walks with his Herd member running around his legs.  
My heart expands in joy as I gaze around from the back of the Stallions strong body. A smile splits my face as I breath in the fresh air before leaning forward and patting the muscular neck "Thank-You, Silva"

+Kort+

I point at the annoying brats jacket "Armani?"  
He nods.  
"Good choice to wear it amidst the dunes' sands, Pizzaboy" I know he hates my irony and I also know I shouldn't push him, as we can't afford to lose time. "At any rate, we have decided to put an end to this nonsensical pursuit...we are getting too old for all this crap, Pizza Brat"  
"And what shall you do? You're going to deliver yourself...and to leave him in peace?"  
I approach and my tone becomes so terrible that my words could be so penetrating as the sharpest awls "I will say it for the last time, DiNozzo...GO-TO-HELL if you insist with that possibility!"  
He recoils  
"I'm not kidding, already know me"  
"Oh, yes, very well...Lies and Lies!"  
We measure each other with our gaze. I remember that punch cutting my upper lip...and that push beside the telephone booth...I already can feel my ribs hitting the hard metallic structure...and he surely may remember the explosion that destroyed his beloved car...and my secret face of satisfaction while contemplating my work from the glass window of a nearby café "DiNozzo, stop"  
"What? Who are you to ask me to stop?"  
"I'm the one who has been chosen by Leroy Jethro Gibbs to spend the rest of his life with"

+Gibbs+

A chuckle escapes my chest as I watch Milord run around us and I shake my head before letting out a low whistle, smirking as she stops and cocks her  
head up at me "Calm down Milord, otherwise Silva might step on you" with that, I gently tug on his mane "Lets head to the river...I would like to see  
the water one last time as Leroy Jethro Gibbs"  
Silva turns to glance at his Master and lets out a whinny before moving into a light trot, allowing the gentle tugging of his mane to let him know as to where his Master wishes him to go.  
I glance back and bite my bottom lip in worry as I spot my chair stuck in the mud and tilting to one side (I hope Thomas doesn't panic...as the river is out of sight from the house). I shake myself out of the worrying thought as I gaze ahead (Thomas rides Silva this way all the time! There is no harm in doing it myself...even though Thomas will be furious, but who cares! I am Leroy Jethro Gibbs! Ex-Marine and Thomas Trent Korts Lover!). A smile crosses my face as myself, Silva and Milord head towards the river.

+Kort+

"So, my dearest mozzarella Brat, we, Leroy Jethro and I, have decided to get the word out that we have died"  
"WHAT!?" The Italian almost falls down and I can see his pretty face contorted in a grimace of incredulity "But...this is a device worthy of a film!" he exclaims "Did you come up with the idea?"  
"Actually, it was Leroy who proposed it"  
DiNozzo lets himself fall down onto a chair, his face still under a strong sensation of incredulity "So...he learnt! He finally learnt!"  
I narrow my eyes "Learnt?"  
"Yes! I bothered, almost tortured him during more than twelve years with constant movie references..."  
"Film references" I correct.  
"Well, yes...whatever...and he, finally-"  
I laugh "DiNozzo, you must be feverish! Leroy Jethro Gibbs is far much more intelligent than that!" I sense that the stupid Brat has begun to experience a sort of strange respect, as least his pretty face, after to have been contorted by that expression of disparagement, appears now to me like relaxed and strangely serious  
"I can't believe..."  
"Nevertheless you should"  
He rubs his eyes with the flat of his hand and asks "And how have you both planned to do that?"  
"We shall go to the boat, unfortunately we shall sacrifice her...but Leroy can always build a new one"  
"Will you leave Cabo Polonio after that?"  
"Oh, there shan't be need for us to go away, once you had officially stated our deaths, testifying that you have found our bodies completely burnt, but still recognisable...or, better, identifiable due to the DNA tests one of your scientists shall be compelled to run...well then, if there is anyone else involved in this conspiracy against us (And I'm afraid that half my ex-Agency is effectively implicated), they shall think they've silenced our mouths forever! What actually will take place, because we have already change names...aliases and documents"  
His smile, that has widened during all my previous exposition, suddenly disappears and he asks "So...I never shall be able to see Gibbs again?"  
"No, as a matter of fact" is my quick and secure reply.

+Gibbs+

I don't understand as to why the water calms me so...but it does. I gaze out at the clear water and sigh as I breath in the fresh air "I'll always love  
the Sea...the Waves...the Breeze" before gazing back the way we have come (At least Thomas hasn't come looking yet) with that I gently guide Silva to  
walk beside the cool water.

An hour later, I gently tug at the silver mane "Come on...lets head back" but frown as Silva decides to trot into the river instead. I shake myself out of my shock at being ignored and tug harder "Silva, I need to get back!"  
Silva shakes his head with a whinny before swimming across the river and heads up the opposite bank with his silver haired Master still on his back.  
I huff at the state of my clothes and scowl "I won't give you those apples you like!" at the mention of his favourite treat, he turns his head and nips at my trouser leg. I shake my head "Nope! You are a bad pony! And you are on the wrong side to be a good one!" with that I gesture to where Milord is barking at us and smirk as Silva heads back into the water and onto the right side of the river "Good! Now, take us home...before Thomas notices that we are missing!" I chuckle as Silva lets out a playful whinny at Milord and watch from the Stallions back as the dog runs to and fro under the horse...but yelp in shock as Silva slips in the muddy ground and I end up falling to one side. Silva quickly turns his head and attempts to tug his Master back onto his back.  
Milord barks in panic as she spots her Master falling and turns tail in order to get her one eyed Masters help.  
I grit my teeth and use my upper body strength to tug myself back onto Silvas back. Once settled, I sigh in victory...only to cringe at the sound of Thomas's angry voice  
"What the fuck are you doing on that horse!?"

+Kort+

I feel really angry, annoyed...upset due to his audacity "You are still a disabled man! What if the horse lets you fall down? You could easily break your neck...you...stubborn sod!"  
His countenance darkens and it is clearly shadowed by the self consciousness of his own disability.  
"Let's get you down, off that mount and settled into your wheelchair" I know I am sounding pretty dry, but I confess I shan't be able to endure the possibility of to lose him again...because I've lost him so many times yet! So many! I help him to dismount and surprisingly, Silva stays still as if he would be fearing to harm him. Followed by Milord, we arrive to our Cabin, to our home.  
DiNozzo is DiNozzo, with his sempiternal smile, a smile that I would like to erase with an unique blow "I was fearing about your delay" he says and the smile is still there (Sometimes I think this bloke is really an idiot, an oligophrenic...nobody can smile this way all the time! Without blinking an eye!)  
"Don't fear anything, DiNozzo and stay prepared for the acting" Gibbs' voice is so commanding as it used to be when in his NCIS main charge.  
DiNozzo sure is rejoicing himself: he loves acting, this man would have been a good actor, a pretty interesting comedian...but, for real life, he is such a failure! Well, at least under my humble point of view...

+Gibbs+

I watch Tony leave, as he has things to set up, before wheeling myself to the Bathroom and locking Thomas out. I ignore the banging on the door as I strip myself out of my dirty clothes and drag myself into the bath. I run the tap and sigh as I enjoy the hot water bathing my skin  
"Mark? Jethro? Leroy!? Let me in!"  
My eyes narrow in anger "Can't! I'm just a 'poor disabled man'...that's how you described and see me!" with that I block out his panic and settle into the hot water as I slip into a light doze, dreaming of myself riding Silva at full gallop across the land with Milord running beside us

+Kort+

I scream through the walls "So...Mr 'poor disabled'...how do you explain the sexual fury you continuously display when taking advantage of me so  
mercilessly? So...you don't have any kind of disability to do that, don't you? I could claim the same: I am a poor half blind man...and you compel me to perform the most indecent actions...covering my good eye with your hand!" I can listen to his stentorian I really feel relieved, enlightened, happy. I can make him laugh! "Well-" I continue "-perhaps I had too much booze yesterday...but I recall you making me cum gorgeously inside your body...is this correct, Agent Gibbs?"  
He opens the door and comes out dressed, with slightly damp hair and skin while laughing at my histrionic display.  
I lean over him and embrace the adored body. But our mutual fun shan't last for too long. Surprisingly, DiNozzo has come back and I realise this due to the discreet (or not so so) cough I can perceive behind my back. "DiNozzo" I turn to face him, but I had the anticipation of his darkened aspect, that is mirrored by Gibbs' features. "What's going on?"  
He sighs, deeply and his reddened eyes aren't a good indicative at all "Boss...eh...Gibbs"  
"Yes, DiNozzo...?"  
"Your Father has died"

+Gibbs+

I gaze at Tony in confusion as tears roll down my cheeks "W-What?"  
Tony sighs and runs a hand through his hair "Jack...Jackson Gibbs has died"  
I gaze up to Thomas and frown as my vision blurs "T-Thomas...is...is it true? Has Dad...Dad gone?"  
He nods and strokes my face "I fear so"  
My vision darkens and the World tips on its axis as I fall to the left...falling to the ground as I hear Thomas and Tony screaming my name...before everything turns black

+Kort+

The horror invades my life when I discover he is not breathing anymore "DiNozzo! Go outside, to the highest dune and call for help!"  
Terrified, the Italian does as I order and for once, I bless the fact of his presence  
(I never thought I could give my thanks to Whoever it is for having made him to be there at this time!) I lean over Jethro, I open his mouth and begin the usual procedure of the rescue breathing. Finally, after endless moments of despair that were beating like dull thuds against my chest, I succeed.  
He opens his eyes...and with a tiny voice I never had heard before (not even after the main accident, after to have been shot by that bastard, when he was paralyzed), he asks "Can...can we go back to StillWater...?"  
"You know that it's impossible, Gibbs" I shake my head and I can feel old pieces of my own atrocious pain in every word of my response.  
"But...I want to see the burial...I want to see if he is lying down forever beside my Mother...please...?"

+Gibbs+

I gaze at my Lover with desperate eyes "Please...Thomas? Please" before turning my head to the door as Tony comes running in with a man  
"I got the Doc, David"  
Thomas nods and softly strokes my cheek "I'm afraid we can't head back to Stillwater...it shall be the first place they will find us! Please understand Mark...Please"  
I let the tears fall as I nod while gazing at the floor, shutting myself away and locking down my mind as I allow Thomas to place me back into my wheelchair.

+Kort+

I have no words, I am speechless...I remember every beloved one I've lost in the past and I contemplate the now orphaned man lying limp in his wheelchair, with his eyes constantly flowing all over his gaunt face, that is showing no expression...It's a sort of excess of pain that can't be displayed anymore.  
The Doctor approaches and examines him...he doesn't oppose any kind of resistance. "It's a shock" the Doctor says, in English.  
"A shock? Caused by...?" DiNozzo asks, concerned as I've never seen or heard him before.  
"Pain"  
The lapidary word pronounced by the Doctor leaves out any other possible explanation.  
The Doctor continues and now he addresses to me "Please...can you slap him? Softly, of course, without causing any injury...?"  
I know what he means and do as I have been asked for, to DiNozzo's horror.  
Jethro shakes his body, shivering in an uncontrollable way, making strange sounds that remind me of a hurt little animal,and begins to cry: first, very low, like a distant lament, like an injured wolf cub in the middle of a gloomy forest; then, more loudly...and more and more...to transform his moan into an excruciating cry.  
DiNozzo runs beside him, but the Doctor stops the anxious brat with a sole move of his arm and nods towards me.  
I understand the gesture, lean over Jethro and embrace him, while softly repeating in his ear "Shhh...It's okay, my love! It's okay...everything shall be okay. He is now in Heaven with your Mother...he doesn't suffer  
anymore...everything shall be okay..."

+Gibbs+

I cry out my grief at my Dads death along with the fact I am unable to see where he rests...Once I have calmed myself down, I attempt to excuse myself but the Doc disallows it  
"Mr Wayne, I'm afraid I shall need to check yourself over...as Mister DiNozzo stated that you stopped breathing and that Mister Moon administered mouth to mouth"  
I nod and allow the man to check me over as I gaze out of the window (Dads gone...Brents gone...Shannons gone...Kellys gone...Mums gone...who is next? Who shall leave me now?) I glance towards Thomas before gazing back out of the window (Without me, they would all still be alive...maybe the World is better off if Leroy Jethro Gibbs does die...maybe everyone would be better off if there was no more Gibbs, or Wayne)

+Kort+

I attempt to speak with all my long time forgotten sweetness "Mark, please, dear...You need to be checked by doctor Ducasse! There is nothing we can do to repair your loss...but the last thing your Father would have wanted is, you giving up! He didn't give up, Mark: he fought during the War and then he worked as a miner, to give you the white fence and the house on the hill, with the dog in the garden! He fought hard after your Mother's death, to take care of you and he did admirably, raising the most honourable and honest man I've ever met and he made you proud of your Country, of your people, of your work and your flag, don't do it for me...for us" I also point at DiNozzo "Do it for him...for the memories of everybody you loved and fundamentally, for yourself"  
He embraces my neck and I kneel beside his wheelchair, like if this humble man would be the most sacred icon in all the World, grabbing his head and making it repose all over my chest. He sobs and nods, softly, rising a modest gaze the he addresses to the Doctor.  
DiNozzo helps me to put Jethro in bed, allowing the Doctor to approach him better.  
(What can I say? The always frivolous brat looks destroyed! Maybe it has been a miracle, the miracle of Jethro's tears after the death of his last liaison to the World: his Father...Maybe the brat is painfully turning into a mature man? However, he has to a lot yet to learn...a lot...to become a specialist in pain, a supreme investigator of his own sorrows, as Jethro is...and as I am)

+Gibbs+

I allow the Doc to check my lungs and pulse before checking my blood pressure and I sigh as he faffs about. I gaze out of the window as the Doc talks to Thomas about my state of health...but I don't hear a word as everything means nothing. The World fades into nothing...  
I glance up at a touch on my shoulder and watch as Thomas lays down beside me. A smile crosses my face as I tug my useless legs around until I curl up on my Lovers chest, closing my eyes as he strokes a hand through my hair...and its not long before I drift off

+Kort+

I silently and delicately abandon his bedside and go to face the pizza brat, who is sitting at the table, drinking the remnants of coffee that was already in the big pot. "Well, DiNozzo. Here we are. We must act quickly and end with the comedy we have mounted...so nobody else shall ever remind us. We need to go to the shore and burn the boat with our old documents and clothes inside. As Jethro kept his badge, it must be found in the middle of the ashes...beside this one" I open one of the desk drawers and pull out my old CIA identification  
"It will be done, Teabag" he replies, mockingly.  
I look at him with my best cocky gaze, letting my irony flow with every word "I have no doubts, pizza brat. Even more: I am sure you shall do as I've establish..."  
He corrects "As you both have established...I obey Gibbs, not you"  
I can't help myself, but laugh "For once, spaghetti rascal, you shall be obeying also me!"

(Later)

+Gibbs+

I slowly awake as a shiver runs through my body and I glance around in panic as I realise I am alone. I struggle into a sitting position and I frown as I gaze at the empty room before trembling "T-Thomas? K-Kort?" as I hear no answer, I hug myself as I try to figure out the jumbled thoughts within my head (Dad is gone? Why did he leave me? Has Thomas left me? Why is he not here?). Movement catches my eye and I glance up before giving my Lover a shaky smile "You back?" at the worried nod, I open my arms "Hug me?"

+Kort+

After to have put everything on fire, I must smell like the very brimstone that has just arrived from Hell. I approach him. I notice some sort of lost shadow all over his eyes "Of course I shall embrace you! But let me change clothes first" While changing, I chat to him "The pizza brat behaved pretty well. We burned the boat with everything inside and left your badge, plus my old identification in a strategic site...not so at hand, but susceptible of to be discovered after a thorough search" I come back from the bathroom and throw myself at him, taking his body in my arms "Now this old dirty teabag feels tired and wants to sleep with the love of his life!"

+Gibbs+

I nuzzle his chest before holding him close, refusing to let go and I growl as Thomas attempts to push me away. I tighten my hold, only loosening my grip as I hear his soft wince. My eyes water as I softly whisper "Don't leave me Thomas...David! Never leave me like everyone else" with that I let out a whistle, smiling as Milord jumps up onto the bed.  
Milord barks and wags her tail as she sniffs and licks at her Masters chests. She makes herself comfortable next to them both and curls up before drifting off.  
A soft smile crosses my face as ai watch our Daughter before nuzzling Thomas's neck "Promise me..."  
Thomas nods "Yes Leroy...Mark, I promise"  
The words causes my smile to widen before I drift off, giving my tight grip around my Lovers waist

+Kort+

I can say that I'm happier than I've been in all my precedent life. The little Milord looks at me with her good eyes, her eyes full of blessed innocence and I'm wondering what in the bloody hell could have these two beautiful Souls have seen in me to give me so much love? Jethro falls asleep and I decide to strip and sleep for a while (You need it, Trent Kort: you aren't as young as you used to be, damned old sod!).  
A soft rain has begun to fall and its sound, mixed with the rumours of the sea, shall bring us the most beautiful cradle song we could imagine. Yes, Trent Kort...the rain, the sea...and those two blessed souls...and the brave Silva, who is in his barn, well sheltered, surrounded by the fresh odour of the fresh hay. If I might live all what I did for to be able to arrive here...I may say that it was definitely, absolutely worth it.

+Gibbs+

I slowly awake and yawn before grimacing as I realise I need a piss. I shake Thomas's shoulder "David! David I need a wee!"  
Thomas grunts and opens his sleepy jade eye "Wha-?"  
A whine escapes my throat as I shake him harder "David! David quick!"  
He scrambles up, only to fall out of the bed with a thud.  
Milord awakes with a start and barks in shock and confusion as she tries to figure out where the sound and her one eyed Master has gone.  
I calm the startled dog before I drag myself to the edge of the bed "David...please? I don't wanna wet myself again and my chair is out of reach!"

+Kort+

Ouch! I must have fallen down during my sleep..."What?" I ask, already embedded in the misty haze of my own slumber.  
"I need the Bathroom!" he almost screams.  
I jump, like moved by a spring and hold him in my arms "Let's go, then! Quickly!" I know how humiliated he feels when he has one of these (unfortunately) so frequent 'water episodes'...So, I carry him to the Bathroom as fast as I can.  
He does his business, with the bad luck of to wet one of my sweater's sleeves. He contracts his features like a child who is about to break in tears.  
I embrace him desperately, softly rocking his body "Shhh...my love...It's nothing, my love...nothing...Don't worry...Please, don't cry!" I never thought I could be begging someone not to cry! But, alas! Here I am! Love has many strange things...like to turn a harsh piece of scrap into a melting over sugared jelly...

+Gibbs+

I feel my cheeks heat up in shame and I lift a hand to wipe my eyes "Why do you put up with me!" I gaze up into his lonely jade eye "I don't understand how you can love one like me anymore...I am useless!" I hold up a hand and cover his mouth as he goes to speak "No, don't say anything! I am useless...what use am I? I can't even piss on my own!" I wait until he places me into my chair, after getting me dressed, before wheeling myself out of the Cabin and into the night

+Kort+

I place him facing the sea, where the remnants of the fire are still in the air: some sparks enlighten the night with their last flashes. It is like an Universe of dying flares...  
Then, I face him and begin "Rise your eyes, you who have two and contemplate the stars. Are they useful? What kind of usefulness do they have, now that all the instruments for the navigators have been invented? None?" I pause, shaking my head "Error! They still bright and they are useful because they bring us their beauty, their light and they can supply those instruments if they get broken...but we need to learn how to read them correctly. For now, we have their beauty all above us" I lean over him "And so are you...you have the immensely pure beauty of your body and your soul...and the light of your heart and the supreme spark of your intelligence, that can supply everything that is necessary..."

+Gibbs+

My eyes water as I gaze up into the sky "Do you...do you think we could see Dad's resting place?" I turn to look at him "Please? I would like to see his burial place"  
Thomas sighs and glances out to sea "I think it shall be best to wait until we have word of our deaths"  
I lower my gaze to my lap, as I know he is my only means of travel, and nod "If you wish"

+Kort+

I continue "Mark, we shall travel once the news had arrived. Your former Second In Command must send us a keycode fax in one or two days...I shall go to the post office...Then, we can go to montevideo to search for our plane, that must be already kept in the hangar...I think that there is a landing strip near Stillwater...isn't there?"  
He replies "Yes, there is one...in the Fishing Creek resort...just beside the village. Crossing the old bridge, we shall be in town"  
"Then, it can be done and it shall be done, Mark" I sigh "Do you trust me Mark?"  
He rises his incomparable blue flashlights and fixes them in my tired, jaded eye "With more than my life...I trust you more than I do myself..."

+Gibbs+

I watch his face soften at my statement and I smile as I tug him down for a kiss "Lets have some dinner"  
He returns the smile and deepens the kiss before pulling away "What do you fancy?"  
A smirk crosses my face "Steak" with that I wheel myself indoors with Thomas following behind me "And you for dessert"

+Kort+

I can't help but laugh at his final statement "So be it!" I say and begin to prepare our meal. A steak for him and a plate of fresh tomatoes with boiled eggs for sharing.  
"You shan't have meat?"  
"I'm a Vegetarian now" I say and he looks at me astonished "I've decided to change life in all the senses...thus maybe I shall prepare also some pasta for us, if you fancy it" I open the cupboard and pull out a big box of noodles "It shall suffice for the two of us" I also pull out a bottle of good red wine and a beer (a fine Grolsch!) for him.

+Gibbs+

I cringe at the noodles and grunt before digging into my juicy meaty steak "I couldn't be a Vegetarian...I enjoy meat too much" with that I take a hearty bite, groaning at the tender morsel before demolishing the rest of it. I leave the rest and decide to chuck it all on his plate before wheeling myself into the Kitchen, to wash up my plate and cutlery. Once I have washed/dried up, I yawn and head to the Bedroom before dragging myself into bed as I wait for Thomas to come

+Kort+

After having ended my culinary task and have the rest of the cutlery washed, I go to meet him.  
He is waiting for me in on the bed and I notice a tender smile...he points to outside "My Father is watching us from there..."  
"Then, he shall want his Son being happy" I say, caressing the silver strands that fall down, pretty long and putting a silky lock behind his ear.  
"I should cut it..."  
"Nah. It is fine...I like it"  
"If you like...I shall leave it to grow and grow and-"  
"No, not too long!"  
He smiles even more.  
I kiss his smile "See? Your Father is so happy now, while looking at you from the brightest star...because he see you're smiling" I kiss him again. He surrenders to my kiss, that is gentle, so gentle, that I myself get astonished of my own softness.

+Gibbs+

I groan in delight as he takes my lips in a deep kiss and I pull back to gaze into his eye "I want to make love to you Thomas...David"  
Thomas smiles and nods as he strips me out of my clothes before gently spreading me out.  
I give him a shy smile as he straddles my waist and I lick my lips in a nervous gesture as I watch him stretching himself. My breathing quickens as I watch the erotic display and I bite my bottom lip while flexing my back "Please David, Mister Moon...please? I-I can't last much longer!"  
He chuckles before removing his fingers and wiping the excess lube over my cock. He gazes down at me and smirks while lowering himself down onto my impressive length

+Kort+

Loving him is like loving a dream, a glory, a blessing. Beatitude. But...I'm a simple beast...So, everything is fixed, because...what is love, if not the glory of bestiality? I ride my dream and I tear the music of the mystery. His whining voice comes from an obscure corner of his pure being: so perfect, so infinitely perfect...He unveils the poet that underlies inside my darkened Soul, a Soul tinged of sorrows and reborn with the elation of his presence.  
I live in him and he lives in me, inside me...I don't want the night to end. I want the perpetuity of a moment, that very moment before Dawn.

+Gibbs+

We climax as one, our Souls forever synchronized together. I lay there, gazing up into his jade eye and smile "Forever together, David Moon"  
He nods as he gazes down at me "And beyond, Mark Wayne"  
My smile softens as I stroke his cheek before gently tugging him down for a kiss, grunting as he pulls away  
"Let me clean us up before we snuggle"  
I chuckle at the term and nod while yawning "Yeah, lets"  
He kisses my nose before getting up and jogging to the Bathroom.  
I watch him return with a wet cloth and giggle as he cleans my groin and stomach. I shake my head and push his tickling hands away before yawning once more  
"Someone is sleepy"  
A smirk crosses my face as I spot him yawning aswell and I let out a chuckle "Looks like you are aswell"  
Thomas nods and stretches himself out before chucking the cloth into the Bathroom and joining me in bed, spreading himself out over my chest as my living blanket.  
I softly stroke his back as I gaze down at him "When shall we hear word about our deaths? And...and when shall we be able to visit Jacks resting place?"

+Kort+

I am falling asleep, but with enough mental clarity for to be able to reply "I think we shall have news from the Pizza git in two or three days more..." My eyelids are so heavy...I need to sleep...I snuggle myself against that delicious mattres of flesh and silky silver fur and following the call of nature, fall blessedly asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

(Three Days Later)

+Kort+

I finish the Breakfast and put the radio on (We have a generator for that purpose) "Stay indoors. It's somewhat windy and I shall go to the Post Office. Listen to some music...and...what if we are in the news?" I wink my only eye and go away, leaving him laughing and listening to some old cowboy songs.

The Post Office is little, silent, but ordinated with care.  
"Buenos días,Márquez. Hay algo para nosotros? (Good morning,Márquez!Is there anything for us?)"  
"Buenos días, don David! Sí, hay un fax...de los Estados Unidos. Viene de parte del Sr...Di Nardo. Puede ser? (Good morning, sir David! Yes, there is a fax...from the US, It comes from Mr...DiNArdo. Can it be?)"  
"Sí, Márquez, es para nosotros. Gracias! (Yes, Márquez, it is for us! Thank you!)"  
"Aquí tiene, señor! (Here you are, sir)"  
I grab the paper and I read it with an ironic smile what my unwilling 'Pupil' has written in it  
'The audience already knows. Film was very successful. Signed: Prof Antonio DiNardo, filmmaker, Director'  
I laugh as nobody could think I could do and whistling a Neapolitan song (In homage to my obedient disciple) head back to our home.

+Gibbs+

I wheel myself outside, smirking as I watch Silva and Milord playing chase with each other and I shake my head as I wheel myself into my workshop. I gaze around the small shed and sigh at the spot where Tom was killed (I shouldn't feel bad as he was here to kill me...but he was my friend and I shall never lose the grief for him) with that I roll myself up to my desk and attempt to finish the toys I am making for the Orphanage, Thomas had talked about while I await his return

+Kort+

I enter on tiptoes into the Workshop and stay behind a pillar, watching him work. I love him in a way that he couldn't imagine, overall when I contemplate him at work, with those skilled hands moving so artistically all over the nude wooden pieces, giving birth later to fantastic products of his exquisite imagery. But he always spots me, he always can hear me! God, he has an ear that could be qualified as absolute! He could have been an excellent orchestral conductor!  
"How long have you been there?"  
I laugh "You always discover this old faded snake, guardian angel"  
He removes his glasses to look at me "I was working on something and thinking of what you mentioned some days ago"  
"The Orphanage school?"  
He nods "It would be a nice project, David...to bring those children some joy and also education, I have read something you wrote..."  
I can hide my embarrassment (Since when Trent Kort? You can get embarrassed, and...blush?) "Well, it is only a scheme..."  
He holds his gaze on mine and smiles "I liked it...Who is supposed I am? The Crocodile? The Monkey? The Hippopotamus...?"  
"You are the Tiger that wants to retire and become a Lamb"  
"A Lamb?" he laughs in astonishment.  
"Yes! Baa...Baa" I lean over him and embrace him, pulling out the fax "But all of this shall be when we return"  
"So?"  
"So...Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Thomas Trent Kort are officially dead! We could assist and take a seat in their funerals, couldn't we? Well, at least, at Leroy Jethro Gibbs' funeral, because I'm sure Trent Kort's ashes shall be thrown directly to the sea...if not into the sink..."

+Gibbs+

I roll my eyes "You are always too harsh on yourself, my Love" with that I tug him down for a kiss "We can't attend my Funeral...there shall be too many NCIS Agents and FBI ones there" I shrug "For a Bastard I was popular" with that I wheel myself backwards and leave the Workshop "But we could attend Thomas Korts little assemble"

+Kort+

I go to the Kitchen to prepare some tea and coffee "Well, if you do prefer to go to see Thomas Trent Kort's burial...I am sure there shan't by anyone there...not even the corpse! Hahaha!" We laugh as the two children we are, the children we always have been...so far, in the same bottom of our tattered beings.

(Two Days Later, Washington: Arlington Cemetery)

The journey elapsed without any incidents, it was totally uneventful, except for our brief stop in Caracas, where we shared some pineapple juice with champagne and stayed for three hours in a little Inn. We were so tired that we enjoyed the beverage and practically fell asleep at once. Well we are now here, in the Arlington Cemetery, searching for the Funeral plate with the name 'Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Gunnery Sergeant' embedded in it.  
We easily find it: it is beside Mike Franks' one and Jethro puts the flowers we carried on his burial "Finally I've arrived, Mike" he says "Your Probie never shall forget you. Never"

(By the Platonic River)

+Gibbs+

I enjoy the time spent in DC with Thomas, loving the sight-seeing that I was never able to do because of my Work. We sit on a bench, looking out towards the Platonic River while enjoying a hotdog. A smile crosses my face and I let out a sigh "I shall miss DC...but I prefer our new life together" I take a hearty bite, smirking at Thomas's look of disgust at his hotdog and chuckle as he picks at it  
"I took the liberty of checking out your ex-Team members...the Geek is doing well as Director, Vance is running a tight Ship as SecNav...and the Brat has now matched your level of solved Cases, he is still a flirt...but I have found out that he has started a relationship with a Doc"  
I cock my head to one side as I finish off my hotdog "What's the Docs name?"  
He frowns "A Doctor Pitt?"  
A chuckle escaped my chest and I shake my head "Seriously? His lung Doc?"

+Kort+

I chuckle, really amused "It seems that it is like the love in the time of cholera...as in the Vargas Llosa's novel...only that we should replace the cholera with the plague!"  
He laughs.  
"See, you have laughed more with me than with anyone else in your life, I think...except for Mrs Shannon? Am I right?"  
He nods "Indeed. She had the same acid sense of humour that you have..."  
"Was she British?"  
"No, she was Irish origins"  
I can't help myself "We have taught Irishmen how to amuse the entire world, I guess..." I rub my bald head and immediately put on my cab "In this sense, we are Proud!"  
He observes I only eat the bread, discarding the sausage. "Do you want it, Mark? I have decided to not eat meat anymore..."  
"But...shan't you be lacking of proteins?"  
"Nah...I can eat cheese, eggs, soy...I love lentils, for instance...I have several recipes with lentils that you would love!"  
"Where did you learn how to cook so excellently?"  
"I already explained it, I guess...with Grandmother, watching her. She was a sage woman...not cultured at all, but very sage. I wanted to become a Chef myself, a professional one. I learned when I could have the money to do that. Then, I went Undercover, in Paris, like a Chef, in a Hotel..."  
He thinks for a moment "What was the name of that Hotel?"  
"Hotel Reserve"  
He looks surprised "I worked Undercover and stayed there! It was a miracle we didn't meet then!"  
I fix my only eye on him and after a long pause, I say "Maybe it wasn't the just time for us...I think that there isn't a time better than this one...that this time is the ideal, the perfect one...that each day we live together is the best day ever"  
His smile widens "I admire you, Tho-eh-David Moon"  
"Likewise, Mark Wayne"

+Gibbs+

We spend the rest of the day relaxing and taking in the sights before making love under the stars.  
I wake up as the Sun rises and sigh as I gaze down at my sleeping Lover before shaking my head as I reach down and take his lips into a deep kiss, smirking as he slowly responds "Wakey Wakey David"  
Thomas yawns and stretches himself out before becoming a dead weight.  
I roll my eyes and shake his shoulder (Seriously? You'd think being an ex-CIA Agent he would wake-up at the crack of Dawn!). I continue to shake him until he growls while cracking his jade eye up at me  
"Mark...it's too early"  
I shrug "We have far to travel...we are going to Stillwater today! And look!" I point to the Sunrise

+Kort+

I rise my eyes and contemplate the pink shades, the deep red fire that surrounds the nascent solar sphere...and the purple clouds that make like an imperial mantle to nest all its splendid magnificence. He thinks surely that a CIA operative that lurks all the time in the shadows never could enjoy a Sunrise...Well, he is wrong! I used to worship the arrival of the main lord of the sky, sometimes, while in surveillance, from a solitary car, or from the window of a hired Hotel room.  
But this is the Past, that was the Past...the time, the real time, is now. "Let's head to StillWater" I say, getting up and helping him up "But, please...we need to have some Breakfast first"

+Gibbs+

We stop at a little Cafe, my smirk widening as I realise this is the very first Cafe we met and that we are sitting in the very same table where I got the best of him. I notice his playful smirk and I know that he is also remembering that.  
The Waitress comes over and takes our order before return with our coffee and tea.  
I gaze at Thomas and sigh "I can't believe how my life has changed for the better...all because you finally worked up enough courage to approach me in that Club"  
He rolls his eyes "I still don't understand how you knew I was...watching you"  
A smirk crosses my face "You were practically stalking me for weeks!" I laugh at the light blush that covers his face before shaking my head and reaching out my hand to take his "But Thank-You for doing so" I look up at a soft cough and nod in greeting to the blushing girl, chuckling as she becomes an even darker shade of red at my smile  
"H-Here is your Breakfasts...a full English and a full English with Veggie substitutes" with that she gives me a shy smile before leaving us in peace to eat our meals

+Kort+

"I can't believe we are where we began. This reminds me of a story I used to hear from my GrandMother..."  
He looks at me in amusement "Well, I would love to hear it"  
I laugh "She told me that everybody is born with a double path in life. One is the real path, the concrete one...So, many people fall in love, marry, etc...and they have no idea that, in a mystic plane, they were predestinated to somebody else. Sometimes the paths are coincident and reality and ideality meet, have a cross road and finally meet...and sometimes (the majority of the times) they don't. When the encounter is, so to speak, like a full coincidence (that isn't casual in any way!) happiness takes place and there isn't any living being that could separate the paths. When it doesn't...pain takes over...pain overrides any possibility of that supreme happiness that is the natural goal of every human being. Well, in this case, fortunately...both the paths have been coincident. It took many many years of sorrows, many many years of misadventures...but it, finally, arrived"

+Gibbs+

I smile "You are a soft Poet at heart...but lets finish our Breakfast, as I wish to get to Stillwater before dark" with that I dig in, groaning in delight at the taste of the meal before finishing my coffee. I order myself another and also order Thomas another, but turn in confusion at his almost silent growl "Tho-David? What?"  
His jade eye slits in annoyance as the flirty, redheaded, Waitress brings over our drinks.  
I jump as she drops my knife and watch as she bends down to retrieve it, frowning as she reaches between my legs to get it (I don't think she realises I'm wheelchair bound, as she started her shift after Thomas placed me on in the booth)...only to flame crimson as I notice that not so little Leroy stands to attention, right infront of her eyes

+Kort+

I rise my eye and face the brazen hussy woman and I ask "What's your name?"  
She looks at me with a pale face, her mouth is trembling and I am sure she is about to faint "C-Caroline...S-Sir"  
"Well, Miss Caroline. Let me ask something to you...do you know about territorial division, Miss Caroline?"  
She gives back an inaudible "Y-Yes"  
A smirk crosses my face and I continue (Damn, I'm enjoying this a lot! You're always the same old son of a bitch, Trent Kort!) "Well, if you know, you also must know that every territory has a Guardian. Do you want to know the Guardian of the territory you have (willingly or not) gotten into, Miss Caroline?"  
She shakes her head vigorously.  
(God, how I hate these red haired bad smelling creatures!) "There is always a good time for a lesson, Miss Caroline..." I open my leather jacket and show her my cris, the philippine daga that is my most beloved companion ever "Meet the Guardian, dear Miss Caroline"  
She opens her eyes in astonishment, lets the dish fall to the ground.  
The Manager (a tall, bald black man with an always very gentle countenance) calls for her, furious and I can hear the question "Did you upset those Customers?"  
"No, S-Sir!"  
"Yes, you did! Consider yourself fired!"  
(God, I am satisfied...I haven't lost my hand! hahaha!)

+Gibbs+

I glance around, uncomfortable with everyone's curious gaze and I turn to Kort "C-Can we go now?"  
Thomas sighs and nods as he chucks a few notes on the table before getting up and walking around to his Lover.  
I smile up at him and wrap my arms around his neck as he lifts me up before carrying me to the truck. Once inside I glance out of the window...only to snap my head to face him with a groan as a hand tightens around my cock  
"This belongs to me, Mark"  
I nod as my eyes darken in arousal while my heart rate spikes. I lick my lips and watch through lusty eyes as he slowly releases my cock from my jeans before quickly pumping my length until I climax with a cry. I fall back into my seat and give him a sated smile "Yours..."

+Kort+

"Good you know" I say "Good you know and are in the disposal of to remember it forever" I take the wheel "Now, let us go to StillWater. The day is beautiful...see how the sparrows surround the trees! They are having a feast with the incoming day...they are singing for us and only for us" I sigh, profoundly, maybe tired due to the long, precedent night and begin to drive. I like to drive slowly, I absolutely love to see the landscapes, how they come one after another, showing us all the varieties of that strange mystery we use to call 'life'

+Gibbs+

I yawn and sigh as I zip myself back up before gazing out of the window, watching the scenery pass...it isn't long until I am asleep, dreaming of our first meeting all that time ago outside the Club...where 'Kort' practically assaulted me, but I loved every minute of it...

+Kort+

Dream, my love.  
While this body this so jaded body of mine has life, you shan't be alone. And more: once this body of mine shall have given its last breathing on this Earth, you shall be even less alone. Because a little breeze will move the leaves around you and you shall be able to recognise me in it.

(StillWater)

+Gibbs+

I slowly awake as I am lifted out of my seat and I gaze up into a jade eye "Tho...mas?"  
"Shh, my love"  
I yawn and nuzzle his neck as I doze for a bit longer...only to jerk awake as I am placed in my chair "Thom...as?"  
"Shh, sleep a while longer, I shall 'drive' you"  
I nod and smirk as he places a blanket over my lap as he pushes my chair, I slip into a doze

+Kort+

I am carrying the most precious burden to the road leading to the cemetery. A little nightingale sings its cantilene and it seems that it wants to follow us "Come with us, little friend...I have many stories to share also with you. Do you know when I crossed the Seas and meet a cat who wanted to become an Elephant? And aske me to attach a trunk to his nose? Captain Cat was his name and he owned a boat, but he never dared to navigate...too afraid of the water! I taught him how to navigate and convinced him: he wasn't an Elephant, but he could be an Elephant sometimes...to play with the children that don't have any friends. He asked me if I had been one of them and I replied 'Yes'..." I notice Jethro is awaken and he is listening to me carefully. I stop my crazy ranting and ask "How long were you awake?"  
"Long enough to listen to your story...I know it was for the nightingale, but I also wanted to know how it ended...well, you could bring my boat to that cat...?"  
"Hmm...yes, I think...we should bring it, as soon as possible" I climb the slope carefully, pushing the wheelchair and leaving it in front of a beautiful piece of garden, under a now yellowish oak tree "Here we are"

+Gibbs+

I gaze at the simple marble stone that bears my Fathers name, that sits beside my Mothers and I let the lonely tear slide down my cheek "Hey Dad...Sorry I couldn't be at the Funeral, I-" I take a calming breath as more tears escapes my eyes and I lift my hand to wipe them away before taking the flowers from my lap. I lean forward and place it inbetween both graves "I will love you both, from now until we meet again" with that I turn to Thomas and take his hand "I-I have a question to ask you...and I wanted to ask you infront of Dad" I gaze at the stone before turning as Thomas grabs my attention  
"Jethro? What do you want to ask me?"  
A give him a shy smile as I reach under my chair before passing him a small box "Thomas Trent Kort...David Dayan Moon. would you do me the honour of becoming my other half...my Husband?"

+Kort+

A sudden cold shower fallen all over me wouldn't have had the effect that these present words had. "Mark...Jethro, I-I'm speechless! I-" I sigh "Listen to me, I'm not a sure pillar for anyone...I am a rogue! I am like a piece of paper thrown in the wind! I can't offer security, I-" My speech becomes a nonsensical babbling...I place a lonely white lily on Mrs Gibbs' grave and a beautiful bunch of lilacs on Jack's, with trembling hands...I never could have expected a proposition like this...much less coming from one like Leroy Jethro Gibbs, now reborn and named Mark Wayne. But not even being reborn he could have thought of a madness like this one! "This sounds crazy, Mark..."  
"Why?"  
"Because...because I already stated that a leaf in the wind offers more security than I do! I'm a bohemian soul, Jethro, I...have no place, no world...no land...you are the only thread that lies me to life!" I give him my back, after to have leaned respectfully before the two simple graves. "I don't want to undermine your life and your stability, conquered at a so high price, anymore, Mark..." I can feel his sadness...but I can't commit him to one like me...No. I am still unworthy. He has made me less covered by indignity, but I am still...worthy of his love  
"I want a response and I want it now" his tone is absolutely commanding.  
I light a cigarette and breathe in the smoke "We should go, it's getting cold..."

+Gibbs+

I nod and lower my gaze "Lets head to a Hotel...I am tired and wish to sleep" I let the tears fall...from grief and embarrassment (He doesn't want you...not now that you are only half a man, you are an idiot...a sad idiot that should spend the rest of his crippled live alone). I glance up as Thomas takes the handles to my chair  
"Are you still tired? You slept all the way here..."  
I give him a sad smile "Yes, I wish to sleep"  
He nods and takes me back to the truck.

An hour later we arrive at a small Hotel and I watch as Thomas struggles to stay awake. I sigh "Come lets go to sleep"  
He nods and yawns as he lays down beside me and I wait for him to fall asleep before shimmying out from beneath him. I silently get dressed before getting into my chair, I take a sheet of paper and start writing

'Dear, TTK/DDM

I'm Sorry I can't do this in person, but I fear I could never get the words right (Shannon always said I was crap at speaking) and so I decided to write you a letter of goodbye.  
These past months have been the best time of my life since Shannon and Brents deaths, I believed you to be the other have of my Lonely Soul, but I must have been wrong. I want you to know that I will always love you, until my death and beyond. I shall not take another Lover for as long as I am on this Planet. Don't look for me, my time has come and I want you to be happy with whoever you feel worthy too, whoever you decide is the other half of your Lonely Soul, one who you decide that you can accept their ring (Be it male or female). I'm Sorry you couldn't accept mine, I should have never been stupid enough to believe that you could accept a ring from a man who isn't and never shall be a full man again (Shannon always said I was a romantic at heart).

We are both Lonely Souls.

I will love you always and beyond.  
Forever loved

LJG/MW'

I leave the letter on my empty pillow with the ring box on top before kissing his forehead and leaving the room. I sigh while taking the lift down and wipe my tears away before wheeling myself out of the Hotel and into the night as I head out to my lonely life, on my own

+Kort+

I must have fallen asleep...Damn! But...wait, wait, wait! Where is he?


	9. Chapter 9

+Kort+

WHERE IS HE?  
I jump of the bed, I dress as quickly as I can. I grab my gun "No, this can't be possible! This must be a Nightmare! This can't be happening! I scream, like a mad man, asking to everybody at the counter, in the corridors...in the little café that is placed just inside the Hotel...Nobody saw anything! No, God...or Whoever is watching us from anywhere. No! This can't be happening! I come back to the room, a sudden glance I take all over the environment, I discover the letter.  
When I open it, the world, the entire world falls down on me "No, no, no, Jethro...No! You misunderstood me! I am the only one who is unworthy! I am! Is there is one who is unworthy...I am that one!" I run downstairs again. I ask again...the negative responses come back again. Then, I go outside and get into the car. I drive like an insane, I drive slowly and then fast and then slowly again...calling for him, screaming...my voice is already broken.

When I, finally, discover the lonely man in his wheelchair facing the bridge that lies Fishing Creek with StillWater "MARK!" I cry from the car; then, I get out the vehicle, always screaming "MARK!" I run and place myself just before him, my back looking at the bridge "Jethro..." I raise my gun and put it to my temple "Jethro...I'm sorry! I am the only one who is a worthless waste of time...not you! You were born pure and honourable...you were born to shine in purity and decency...I am the one who is a cancer on Earth! I shall get you free of this cancerous poison whose name is Trent Kort, Jethro...I shall-"  
He rises his humid eyes "D-Don't you d-dare"  
"Well, Jethro, I shall do! Without you, my life loses the scarce part of dignity it already kept. I was born worthless, of course; but you gave me the hope of a possible better life...at least, I acquired a shadow of dignity being at your side! Jethro...you mentioned in your letter that I should move on, searching for somebody else, male or...female?! (Are you serious?!) and give them my feelings, my life, my Soul!? Jethro, this is impossible and would be impossible in all the universes! Jethro...you made me! You are the one who made me! Who rebuilt me! Who constructed this somewhat acceptable piece of flesh and bones I actually am, giving it somewhat look alike a Human Soul!"

+Gibbs+

I continue to shiver and lift a shaking hand to remove the gun from his hand before slowly taking it apart before his eyes "N-No...I-I won't l-let you" with that I attempt to wheel myself away...but my hands refuse to grab the wheels and I give up as I gaze at the floor "Y-You don't w-want me as y-your Husband...as y-you're other half" I shrug "I c-can't live o-on without h-having you as m-my other h-half, you are t-the other h-half of -my Soul"  
He frowns as he hesitantly touches my hand, only to look at me in worry "You're freezing!" he lift my chin and his jade eye fills with panic "Your lips are blue!"  
I shrug "M-My heart is b-broken and I-I am cold...so c-cold"

+Kort+

I can't leave him alone...here, so alone, so cold...so...abandoned? I practically throw myself on him. "Let me be your blanket...allow this poor piece of dirty rag become useful...please...please?"  
He doesn't say a word, he only shivers and cries, silently, beneath the almost dead weight of my infinitely tired (and also quivering) body.  
We remain so...We could let us die...Maybe the cold, that is now resumed in a gelid mizzle, could show us some benevolence...that kindliness the Humans have denied to the both of us. After a while, it comes my voice, like the forgotten sound that one always misses when contemplating an old photograph, a gray photograph: "Come. Let's get into the car...Come...it's too cold outside"

+Gibbs+

I keep silent, just shivering in my chair as he takes me back to the Hotel. I let the tears fall as I don't understand as to why he cares...and yet he rejects my marriage proposal? I don't understand him...maybe its pity he feels? Maybe he still feels guilt over Ray managing to shoot me? I withdraw into myself as my body shivers, until my chair begins to rattle. I watch through blurry eyes as he leads me back into the room and I sit there and watch as he gently strips me out of my wet clothes before wrapping me up in the big fluffy towel and places me on the bed.  
Thomas frowns at his unresponsive Lover and gently rubs another towel through the wet silver locks.  
I continue to shiver as tears continue to fall down my cheeks (I don't understand...I thought he loved me). I glance up at him with wet sad eyes as I reach out a trembling hand and pick up the ring box before placing it in his hands "P-Please?

+Kort+

His expression is so humble and surrendered, that I can't do anything but receive the box, opening it. I contemplate the beautiful piece with devotion, a devotion that is almost religious "Where...where this from?"  
He swallows a last tear "T-This is the ring I-I bought for S-Shannon...the o-one she never could w-wear, nor r-receive..."  
The honour is unmeasurable "I-I don't deserve this, Jethro, I...This is too much for anyone!"  
"P-Please?"  
"But, Jethro"  
"P-Please?" The tone of his voice is slowly increasing in volume and pride  
"I-"  
He rises his face to look directly, firmly, into my eye "I-It's an order...O-Officer Kort"  
"I'm not an Officer anymore, Sergeant Gibbs..."  
"B-But you are in my C-Country and under my s-surveillance" he pauses and I can read a sort of strange irony, that surely I'm in the disposal to join "You're s-still a F-Foreigner..."  
"I am" I pause, pulling out of my sleeve all the remnants of my old mocking mood "What shall you do? Shall you report me to the Immigration Office?"  
"Y-You said it...n-not me"  
Well, he won. I must recognise that he won. And I am glad he did!

+Gibbs+

I sit there shivering as I shrug "I-If it is t-the only way for y-you to feel y-you can accept it...t-then yes"  
He gazes at me before slowly nodding, a smirk crossing his face as he slides on the ring "I accept"  
My eyes water and I smile before wrapping my arms around him, while shivering "T-Thank You"  
Thomas rolls his eye but pulls back with an angry glare "You are NEVER to leave me a 'Dear John' again!" before tugging me into a hug "I was so scared!"  
I nod as I tuck my nose into the crook of his neck, trying to give comfort while attempting to warm myself up  
"Jethro...haven't you warmed up yet?"  
I shake my head as my teeth begin to chatter while my body begins to violently shiver "N-No...I f-feel even more-cold than when I-I was outside"

+Kort+

I quickly take the phone and order cognac, hot coffee and boiling tea...and I immediately go to warm some towels in the heat device. Then, I wrap him from head to toe and cover him as if my body were a blanket, squeezing against him and mumbling a soft cantilene "Beautiful Baby, let's go to sleep...because tomorrow, we have a trip"  
He smiles weakly "D-Did you compose this p-poem...just now?"  
I shrug, disparagingly "Nah, it isn't a poem properly...it's only a simple rhyme..."  
"You s-should continue w-with this..."  
"Well, maybe" I capture his still cold nose and take it amorously in between my teeth "Now I am hungry, I want a nose...Maybe tomorrow it shall be a rose" I don't know how all that crap is coming out of me, but it seems to soothe him and I repeat the lines again and again, sometimes reciting, sometimes singing them...till the knocks at the door announced that the stuff I've ordered has finally arrived.

+Gibbs+

I watch through heavy eyelids as Thomas passes me a cup of coffee and I yawn as the shivering has finally calmed down, until my body only slighty shakes. I roll my eyes at Thomas's look of worry and groan as the hot liquid heats me up from the inside.  
Thomas gazes at his Husband-to-be and bites his bottom lip before finishing his tea and moving in behind his Lover.  
My eyes snap open and I shiver before pressing myself against Thomas's chest "I still feel cold" I give him my best puppy look (Learnt that from Milord) as I ask in a small voice "Husband-to-be...can I have a cuddle?"

+Kort+

(He is pretending, he wants to be pampered...he wants cuddles, I know that look!) "Yes, love...Press your body against the mine and let yourself stay so...I shall bring you more warm with caresses" I slide my palm all over his back, softly, putting a light pressure on all his sensitive spots, where his nerves are still aroused, disturbed.  
The soothing movement of my palm tranquilises him, his nerves, his heart, his Soul.  
I kiss the nape of his neck and restrain a small laughter "You are such a cuddly little cat, Marine...you are like that stuffed animal I always used to see in the Store's glass windows, counting the coins for to be able to purchase it...what I never could. Whoever who is give me something better: a living little cat whose silky fur reverberates like shining silver...pure shining silver and platinum threads" I Kiss reverently his head and let my palm travel through his hair "Pure silk...Rose and milk"

+Gibbs+

I nuzzle his chest and yawning as my core temperature rises before sighing "Can we go home soon? Get married on our beach beneath the stars..."  
"You are a romantic at heart, Leroy"  
I shrug while nuzzling his neck "As you are a Poet, Thomas" I yawn again and go limp within his hold "I am tired...too much crying and shivering...it has taken a lot out of me"  
"Sleep then, my Love" he runs a hand through my damp silver locks "I shall stay awake and guard you"  
A smile crosses my face as I begin to doze "You'll watch over me forever...and keep me forever?"  
"Always"  
I smile and yawn before allowing my body to fall asleep while listening to Thomas's soft humming of some sweet tune...it isn't long until I am out like a light

(The Following Morning)

+Kort+

Before our departure, I would love to go visit Nigel and Edward. They are very silent and reserved people and they would love to know I'm still alive and in the path for my definitive freedom. When I dial Nigels number and that voice (that is a clear product of Scotch plus vodka plus turkish cigarettes plus years of solitary surveillance everywhere) replies to me across the line, I can see the astonishment embedded in each one of his features  
"TRENT! It's really you, bloke? But...you have more lives than a cat!"  
"Hush hush...Now my name is David"  
He laughs with one of his hearty laughters I know so well,and states "I sense you have definitely settled down with...what's his name now?"  
"Mark. Mark Wayne"  
He laughs even more "El Alamo!"  
"Well, Nigel...he is so such like that Only that he didn't die in the end of the adventure..."

+Gibbs+

I sneeze for the fifth time within half an hour and huff as Thomas checks me over yet again "I'm fine David"  
He gives me a worried look as we drive to our plane "Mark...are you sure you are ok? You were shivering all last night and you still are!"  
I roll my eyes and fold my arms across my chest while gazing out of the window "It's your fault anyway...stupid Brit! How can you think that you are 'unworthy' of me! I-" (achoo!) "-can't believe you can be so dense!"  
Thomas shakes his head and decides to take a detour.  
My eyes slit in anger as I realise he isn't headed for the plane...but instead the Hospital "David, I am fine! I will not be going inside and you can't make me!"  
He parks the car and turns to look at me with a raised eyebrow "Wanna bet?"  
My eyes slit further "You wouldn't dare!"

+Kort+

"No? Are you sure?" I grab him by his waist and literally drag him out of the car.  
"Moon! You can't do this! You...you shall answer to me about this later!"  
"I don't care, you need to be checked!"  
He is really angry and I dare say I'm amused.  
I practically carry him in my arms, he keeps protesting and complaining. "Dear Madam, Good Morning. Please, can you indicate where can we find a Doctor on call?"  
The old lady looks at me and points with her index to a nearby door  
"Well here we are..."

+Gibbs+

My mood darkens as I am poked and prodded. I turn with a growl as I slap the Docs hands away from myself "I am Fine! I don't need nor want you-" (achoo) "-to check me over!"  
The Doc huffs before taking out his stethoscope and placing it on my chest.  
I flinch away from the cold small disc of metal and push him away while grabbing my discarded shirt.  
The Doctors eyes narrow "Mr Wayne! Please keep still and let me check you over! From what I heard, your lungs are filled with phlegm and are crackling!" he turns to the man who brought in his Patient "How could you let your Father get into this state!?"

+Kort+

I fix my sole unique furious eye in his own "Dear Doctor: first, this man isn't my Father, but my soon to be Husband. For the second, we had...some internal problem that isn't your business...and he caught the cold of the night, the crsp breeze" I pause and lean over him, in a gesture that, I know, has paralysed with fear many tough men "Can you understand me now, my dear Doctor?" My polite tone of voice contrasts with the flare that is glaring in my eye. Ah, Trent Kort, this is one of your highest abilities! You are the perfect model of courtesy that, of course, can kill with a gesture so imperceptible...that, sometimes, not even yourself know the exact moment in which you killed.

+Gibbs+

My eyes darken in arousal at the deadly tone and I shiver as I gaze at my soon to be Husband. I give him a shy smile "Can we go home?"  
Thomas glances at me and shakes his head "Not until this idiot has finished checking you out"  
I huff...only to end up in a sneezing and coughing fit, struggling to breath as I begin to panic

+Kort+

I begin to worry.  
He is fighting for air and it is clear that he can't breathe properly...I begin to feel my omnipresent guilt. But, for God's sake...he surprised me with his proposal! I-I remained speechless and contemplating the immense measure of my own despicable nature "Mark, this has been my fault. I need to search for a solution...You are presenting clear symptoms of a pneumonia!"  
The Doctor looks at me with an inquisitive gaze "Are...are you a Physician, Sir?"  
"No, but I have seen more shattered men, practically converted into meaty smithereens, than you could do in all your life! Young man!" my lapidary sentence seems to shut his mouth for a while.  
He ends with the electrocardiogram and states "His heart is fine...maybe somewhat bigger than the normal parameters-"  
"Normal parameters don't count for him, dear Doctor. He is...almost superhuman and has passed through everything you could imagine and everything you don't"  
He nods and indicates me a seat "I shall order some antibiotics...It is not a pneumonia yet, but it could be if this man isn't correctly treated"  
I take the recipe he extends to me "Everything, Doctor...everything I have to do for this man's safety and health, I shall do"  
The young Doctor stands up and looks at me, now almost touched "I have no doubts, Sir"  
"Moon. David Dorian Moon"

+Gibbs+

I struggle to breath as I feel like I am going to cough up my lungs. I turn my head at a touch on my shoulder, spotting Thomas's worried look and I tug him into a hug while hiding my face in his chest...breathing in his comforting scent as I slowly begin to relax, causing the tightness in my chest to calm down.  
Thomas softly pets my hair while humming the soft tune he did last night.  
I lean against him, closing my eyes and breathing through my mouth "I...I don't like Hos...Hospitals, David"  
He nods while continuing with the soft tune.  
My eyelids become heavy as I take deeper breaths, ignoring the soft crackling wheeze everytime I exhale as I begin to drift

(Next Day)

+Kort+

The Sun is rising.  
I must have fallen asleep sitting on this hard metallic chair. I rub my eye. I would need a good cup of tea (Well, you stupid git, this isn't a Hotel, so, you should go to the little cafe by yourself!). I put my sunglasses and my cap on...I can't risk myself to be recognised by anyone.

The corridor is empty, I must move as fast as I can...(is this really a conditioned reflex, an acquired behaviour? Well, they have been many many years doing the same...snitching like a sneaking old rat!). I order the tea and also a thermic cup of coffee, in the case he could be awake at my return. We need to depart today, at the latest...Suddenly, a voice makes me freeze.  
"Moon!? How many years they have been since we met the last time?"  
(At least the Italian is following the rules of the game) "Antonio...what a 'nice' surprise!"  
"What are you doing here...'Moon'?"  
"And what are YOU doing here...DiNardo?"

+Gibbs+

I slowly awake as someone gently shakes my shoulder and I frown at the woman "Wha-" I stop what I am about to say as I begin yet another coughing fit.  
The Nurse quickly helps me to sit up and I nod my gratitude while trying to breathe.  
My eyes water as I choke on the need to breathe and suddenly I vomit over myself, the Nurse and the bed. Once I can catch my breath, I give her an embarrassed smile "Sorry..."  
She returns the smile "It's ok...now lets get you all cleaned up and then I'll change"  
I nod and allow her to undress me out of my soiled clothes. I glance at the door and smile at the sight of Thomas, but my smile falters as I spot Tony behind him.

+Kort+

"May I introduce you, Mark, to an old friend of mine? Mr DiNozzo Junior..." (This is the only introduction that comes to my mind!).  
He looks at DiNozzo with almost incredulous eyes "G-Good Morning, Mr DiNozzo. Nice to meet you..."  
"Good Morning to you, Mr Wayne. Here, Mr Moon was saying that you have such a principle of pleurisy...pneumonia?"  
He swallows and takes the glass of water that comes with his pill "No, not at all...Mr DiNozzo. It was only a strong cold"  
"Good to know that, Mr Wayne..."  
When the Nurse goes away, DiNozzo approaches to the bed and asks, somewhat distressed "What are you two doing here!? I intended you had decided to remain in Uruguay for a long long while, say, forever!"  
"Why, Tony? Do we disturb you, maybe?" he asks sitting upright and fixing his eyes on DiNozzo's still astonished ones.

+Gibbs+

I try to hide my embarrassment of being caught without a shirt on...and after just being sick. I give them both my best Marine glare "Pass me my chair...I want to go home"  
Tony gets up and goes to follow the order, but Thomas stops him  
"No, Mark needs to stay here and be checked out!"  
I growl at the worried look Tony gives me...but end up coughing once more. Once I stop and can breathe, I glare at them both "I will be going home!" with that I drag myself to the edge of the bed, pushing Thomas away before reaching for my chair

+Kort+

He is stubborn, so stubborn that his mulishness (yes, he's a mule!) surpasses the mine! "Well, Mark, if you want to cough all the journey back home...it's your business. I shan't land to make you be checked in the middle of the trip"  
He begins to dress, putting a clean shirt on and gestures to DiNozzo, asking for his jacket.  
DiNozzo can't restrain a 'On it Boss!', tearing a furious glare from him...and a fulminating, glaring look from my lonely eye.  
"What did you say?" he asks, fighting with the knot of his tie.  
DiNozzo goes diligently to help him, but I interpose my arm between his hands and Gibbs' neck  
"Private property. It's forbidden to pass" I don't care about Gibbs' flaming eyes, I enjoy DiNozzo recoiling and going to stand up by the door "See, Mr DiNozzo...Now that you have ascended to the category of 'an old friend of mine', you should learn one or two things" I face him and take him by the lapels "First thing to learn: Stay away with your hands of what is MINE. Second thing: Go away as soon as possible. Third thing...and this is a question: What were you doing here?"  
He harrumphs and replies "I was only searching for my Husband, Doctor Bradley Douglas Pitt"

+Gibbs+

I frown and stifle and coughing fit as I wheeze "Husband?" at the mans nod, I shrug "Congrats" with that I slide into my chair...but growl as the Doctor from earlier comes back in  
"Mr Wayne! Get back into that bed right this minute! Your results are back...and they are slightly worrying"  
I pause and gaze up at him in confusion, tinged with fear "What Doc...what is wrong with me?"

+Kort+

I look inquisitively to the Physician (God...or Whoever is there, I'm terrified!).  
"You have a principle of pleurisy, Mr Wayne. You need to remain interned in the Hospital at least for one week..."  
"But I can't! I must come back to my home!"  
"And where do you live?" the Doctor checks the documents, searching for an address and sees that the unique address is a Hotel in StillWater.  
I interrupt "We live in Cabo Polonio, Uruguay"  
"South America?"  
"Indeed"  
The Doctor sighs "Well, at least...the climate is more benign there. I think that, after a week or so, you shall be able to be released, Mr Wayne..."  
DiNozzo intervenes (who gave him dog in this fight? Damned brat!) "My husband, I mean Doctor Bradley Douglas Pitt...is currently a specialist in lungs diseases. He healed me years ago and I must warn you, Doctor, that I was seriously ill, almost hopeless, since I had the pneumonic plague...Yersinia pestis"

+Gibbs+

I stare at the Doc in shock "I am not staying here any-" (achoo) "-longer!" with that I push past him as I attempt to leave...only for Thomas to grap the handles to my chair  
"Mark wait!"  
A growl, which turns into a cough, escapes my chest as I glare up at my Husband-to-be.  
Thomas rolls his eye and turns to Tony "Is this Husband of yours any good? Can he come to our Cabin to check on Mark?"  
Tony smirks at the both of us "We were on about taking a Holiday...maybe stay with you both?"  
I watch as Thomas agrees but sigh as he blokes Tonys path to me  
"Remember what I said...DiNardo"  
Tony slits his eyes "I remember, Moon"  
I shake my head and tug my chair free before leaving the room "Come on Thomas...I want to-" (achoo) "-get home and check to see if Milord and Sliva are ok"

+Kort+

"Mark...I doubt the Doctor Pitt-" (Seriously, it's Pitt?) "-could come so far! It's a long long travel and we don't have many amenities there: our Cabin is little, very simple and modest"  
"Oh, we are not interested in amenities at all" DiNozzo says and Gibbs can't help it...he gets totally astonished.

+Gibbs+

I ignore the worried looks from the three men in the truck as I gaze out the window. A sigh resonates through my chest and I stifle the cough that tries to escape.  
Thomas places a hand on his Lovers thigh and huffs "Are you sure you don't want to stay in the Hospital for a week? It's only seven days"  
I shake my head while croaking "No, I want to head back home and get married to you" I smile as I link my fingers with Thomas's on my thigh "And besides...we have a delivery of toys to send to-" (achoo) "-the Orphanage"  
Brad looks up at my sneeze and frowns "Maybe David is right? Mr Gibbs, your lungs do sound very bad...I can hear you wheezing on every exhale"  
I huff as I turn my gaze to the wind "No. I will not enter another Hospital for the rest of my life! I may be wheelchair bound...but I can still make decisions for myself!"

+Kort+

I give up. I abandon the useless fight "Well, Mark...let's come back to Uruguay, then...We have a long trip ahead of us" with that we drop the Doc and DiNozzo off before heading to Nigels.

(On the Plane)

We are now flying over central America.  
I would have loved to go to Yucatan, to the Mayan ruins, with him, to visit the King Pakal's pyramid and grave where the biggest jade is kept in the beautiful Royal Collar...I comment this with him, who is currently eating a biscuit and holds his eternal cup of coffee  
"We can go the next year...I want to see that jade...I am doubtful it could compete with your eye"  
I laugh "You aren't the first person saying that to me, do you know?"  
His eyes become a living flare "Yes? Well, forgive me for not being original, Moon..." He keeps a strange, furious silence (Oh, how I enjoy his jealousy!)  
"Do you want to know who said that to me, more than once?"  
Silence.  
"Mark? Do you want, really?"  
"As you wish"  
"My GrandFather, who travelled the world as a soldier of fortune"  
His features loosen.  
I decide to take the opposite side "Now, tell me why were you so interested in to receive DiNozzo and that Doctor Pitt (Seriously...is that his real name?) at home, in the Cabin?"  
He smiles, mischievously "I like you being jealous"  
"Well, same here" I reply, mirroring his gesture.  
"Thus I invited them when you were in the Bathroom"

+Gibbs+

We land back home and I smirk at Thomas's pissed look before gazing out the window as he parks the plane.  
Thomas huffs and gets out as he goes to get the chair.  
A smile crosses my face at the sight of my chair and I open the door before accepting the help of getting settled...only to end up folded in half as a severe coughing fit takes hold. I quickly grab the paper bag and only just manage to open it in time to be sick. My chest heaves and burns as I bring up everything of what I have eaten (It's not much, just a few biscuits). Once finished, I pass the bag of vomit to my Husband-to-be and take the offered bottle of water to rinse away the taste while ignoring the worried look within the jade eye "I'm fine, stop worrying"


	10. Chapter 10

+Kort+

I have decided to watch over him night and day (What a stubborn Bastard...at least so mulish as I am! What is a lot, haha!).  
Now, after we awoke and got up very very early (5.30 am, almost before the Dawn) he is currently working in his boat. The toys are ready and we have packed them to bring them to the orphanage tomorrow). I'm finishing with my writing (I must say that I love this!) and I've begun to draw some images: children playing by the sea, Milord gambling, Silva galloping in the Sunset, the birds...the fishermen...overall that old one Don Julián (born Julian McCloud, from Aberdeen, hahah), who reminds me a lot of my GrandFather. Poor man...I need to bring him more tobacco and gin, fishing is not enough and he is surely going through a shortage of many indispensable things.

+Gibbs+

I sigh as I stop working and tug out my handkerchief before coughing into it...but I pause as I note the little dots of blood flecked it and I quickly hide it as Thomas walks in. I give him a reassuring smile at the worried look and I wheel myself over "There is nothing to be worried about, David, I am fine! If I was really ill...I am sure Pitt and DiNozzo wouldn't have cancelled their trip here" with that I tug him down and kiss his forehead "Now, go load up the truck with the toys and books while I tidy up in here"  
He gives me a worried look but nods "Ok, but please...tell me if you aren't feeling ok?"  
I nod and watch him go before taking out the small piece of cloth and sighing at the little splatterings of blood (This isn't good...but I can't tell him, it would only worry him so) with that I wheel myself up to my scrap heap and place the handkerchief on top before setting it alight and watching the flames take over. I turn at a call of my name and smile as I wheel myself over.  
Thomas smiles and kisses my cheek "I am so glad you are getting better, my love"  
I give him a small smirk and wrap my arms around his neck "Me too...now lets deliver this gifts before getting ready for our Wedding on the beach, under the stars"

+Kort+

I start the engine and wait.  
Julian helps Jethro to fill the truck with the boxes and I spot a shared, vibrating smile on both men's faces.  
I am sure Jethro is getting better...in spite of these coughing fits that scare me to death! Now we need to pass through the dunes (It is always a funny trip) and arrive to the little school. I know the Teacher and the Pupils shall be waiting for us at the doors...

+Gibbs+

I gaze out the window as I slowly breathe through my mouth and wince as another coughing fit takes over...only this time I have no tissues and I end up spraying the windscreen with blood before yelping as Thomas slams on the brakes, causing me to cough yet again at the sudden tightness of my chest  
"Leroy!? Jethro!? Oh My God! You're...you're coughing up blood!"  
A wince of pain escapes my throat as my head is roughly held up and I cringe as Thomas licks at his handkerchief before rubbing my face clean. I pull back and push him away "Stop...please just stop!"  
He gives me a worried look, tinged with panic "You are bleeding! You are coughing up blood an-"  
I tug him close and stop his panicking with a deep kiss. I gently pull back "I am fine...but to calm you down, I'll go to the Docs with you after we drop by the Orphanage...as I really want to see Sir Silly perform"

+Kort+

I remember what my GrandFather used to say...'Artists owe themselves to art, in spite of their own sorrows'...but he promised me (the mule!) and he shall accomplish what he said!

(At the Orphanage)

+Gibbs+

I watch Thomas interact with the kids and smile as I spot the excited small faces run and play with him. I fondly shake my head at the way Thomas seems to light up as he plays and jokes with the children (He is just like a big kid!) with that I wheel myself out the way as they all play chase...but pause as I spot a pair of jade eyes hiding under a bed. I cock my head to one side as I wheel myself over and I lean down to look "Hey...I'm Mark, what's your name?"  
The little boy states "Hiram"  
A soft smile crosses my face and I hold out a hand "Do you want to come out and play with Sir Silly and the other kids?"  
He shakes his head and sinks, deeper into the shadows.  
I sigh and wheel myself around "How about helping me get around? You seem a strong lad, could you help this ex-Marine?"  
The kid shly smiles at me "You need my help? Me? Help you?" at my nod, he slowly climbs out from beneath the bed and hesitantly crawls into my lap.  
I wrap my arms around him and smile "How old are you?"  
"I'm six...how old are you?"  
A chuckle escapes my throat as I gaze down at him "A hundred and six"  
His jade eyes widen in wonder "A hundred and six!?"  
I just smile as I softly stroke his blonde hair "How long you been here?"  
Hiram smile disappears ad he snuggles against my chest "My Mum and Dad died of a car crash when I was four" he shrugs "I've been ever since...no-one wants me"  
I glance at Thomas (I wonder if he'll agree on us taking him in?) before gazing down at him "I'm sure you'll find your forever home somewhere...quite soon"

+Kort+

Yes, I'm a clown.  
I've inherited the strange ability of to convert the infinite landscape of my own melancholy into this. I smile. The secret everlasts there: the smile. Everything I give, it's for free (Someone Could think that this is a pretty rare statement when coming from one like me...I don't care). Everything I have is this: the children mirroring my smile and entangling their Souls with mine "What's your name, young man?"  
"My name is Rodrigo, Si-eh-Captain..."  
"And...do yo want to sail the Seas with me, bosun Rodrigo?"  
"Yes, my Captain!"  
"And you, little lady?"  
"My name is Nina, Captain"  
"Do you want to come with us?"  
"Up to the end of the World, my Captain"  
I look firmly into their eyes and they travel their divine gaze all over me. My disguise. They want to know why it's blue. "Because blue is the colour of the Sea, my sailors" (And of course, the colour of his eyes...but to explain about this would be too much for a bunch of six years old children)  
"But your eye is green?"  
"Why do you have only one?"  
"Why do you have a flipper on one foot and a boot on the other?"  
"Why do you have mustache?"  
"And the Captain's cap...where did you pick it up?"  
One of these infinitely sage creatures, with his finger still in mouth, asks, with a middle voice "Do you have any candy?"  
I take off my cap and pull out the candies I've brought.  
The exclamation comes in a chorus "Ooo! You're bald!"  
"Who would cut your hair?"  
"Ah. That is a long story, my sailors! Listen: One day, I was with my boat, sailing on a dark Sea, where all things were double: fishes, whales, tritons and sharks"  
"Sharks?!"  
"Yes! Everything was double, everything had a shadow...and the shadow of the shark took my hair like a prize! Ah, but I threw myself into the Sea and with a magic lantern, enlightened the obscure cavern where the perfidious shark was hiding with his fellow the Octopus...and turned him into a little...anchovy!"  
"Like for a pizza!"  
Another small voice exclaims "And your eye?"  
"An ogre! The most enormous one, the same one who inhabited in a castle placed amidst the clouds"  
"What about the crocodile?"  
"He's my fellow traveler"  
"Where does the smiling child lives?" This question, the ultimate question, comes from a distant corner, where an image coming from the past, that was watching and listening closely, but without intervene.  
He slowly rises his eyes and then, just then, I understand that time and space, as we usually are accustomed to see and conceive them, really do not exist.

+Gibbs+

I watch my Lover prance around with the children and chuckle before wheeling myself out of the room, with the little Hiram sleeping on my lap, as I head to find the HeadMaster of the Orphanage. I find the man at the big desk and smile up at him "Hey, Michael...I would like to ask you about adoption"  
The tall man smiles back at me "Yourself and David?" at my nod, his smile widens and he grabs a big folder from underneath his desk and opens it up "We have all the children's photos and profiles within this folder, take a look and see as to who you would consider"  
I shake my head "There's no need...I would like to adopt this one" with that I wheel myself closer, bringing his attention to the little Hiram on my lap.  
The mans face falls and he hesitantly runs a hand through his hair "Are you sure? Hiram Fisher has never been considered for adoption before...he is withdrawn and refuses to speak to people or the other children" he shrugs "He just spends the time hiding in the shadows and keeps to himself"  
A smirk crosses my face "He sounds like like myself...please, I would like to take him home with us"  
He sighs and nods "If you are sure...I do hope it works out for you both, but if not...you are welcome to bring him back here"  
I nod, but I know I'll never abandon him! He needs me just like Thomas needs me. I sign the paperwork and smile as the man nods  
"Yup, everything is in order" he looks up and smirks "I hope it all works out for you both"  
A smile crosses my face "Yes...I believe it shall" with that I head outside, waiting for Thomas to finish up inside and help me into the truck. I gaze down as the small body moves and I smile as Hiram wakes up  
"Why am I out here?"  
I chuckle as I softly stroke his short blonde hair "You are coming home with us...we have just adopted you"  
His jade eyes widen in shock, tinged with hope "You mean it?" at my nod, his eyes fill with tears "No-one has ever wanted me before" his bottom lip trembles "You won't...you won't send me back though?"  
I shake my head "Nope! You now belong to me!" I smirk "I'm a Marine...I never leave a man behind" with that I wrap my arms around him but look up as I feel a presence and I smile "Thomas...David, I want you to meet our new Son...Hiram Fisher"

+Kort+

After to have have 'attacked' the cake (I took to eat a piece, too, since...it tastes delicious, reminding me pf my days in that household for problematic children, in Brighton, those Nuns really knew how to cook! And these ones are so skilled as they were, leastwise!).  
Jethro approaches to me with a little one, it seems that they have become very close...  
(CAN THIS BE POSSIBLE? The little one looks like...he looks like...!). A pair of jade eyes. I can only spot this detail. A pair of jade eyes and and angel returning from the light "Hi...ram?"  
The little one nods and comes to me.  
I can't avoid my tears...I can't believe...I was able to summon my Angel, my little Brother again! "This can't be possible...this...this is a dream?" (Maybe everything is just a dream, Trent Kort...you must have fallen asleep, drifting in a haze between reality and alternate universes...while in surveillance, or while doing that cursed paperwork! Yes, this is a dream and I know that at any time, Coulter or Cruz will be here awakening me with their vociferous tirades...)  
The boy seems to not understand my sudden anxiety.  
I and ask him "Hiram your name, really?"  
Surprisingly, since we are in a mainly Spanish-speaking Country, he replies in a perfect English "Yes, Sir"  
"Hiram...what?"  
"Hiram Fisher, Sir" (In the name of the Almighty Lord!)

+Gibbs+

I frown as I notice Hiram pulling away from Thomas and I sigh as I gaze up at my Lover "Thomas...David, you are scaring him"  
Thomas gazes at me with a foggy jade eye "My Brother is back...?"  
"Brother?" my eyes widen as I suddenly remember the story Thomas told me all that time ago and I sigh "Thomas...Hiram Fisher isn't Hiram Kort, so-" I stop as another coughing fit starts and I cover my mouth with my hand.  
Hiram looks at me with scared jade eyes "No! You can't be dying!"  
I frown at the boys panic before sighing as I realise I have once more coughed up blood. I give the kid a reassuring smirk "I'm fine" before turning to Thomas "Lets head to the Docs before taking this one home"

+Kort+

I can't abandon my little Angel, now, that he's back! I put my precious charge in the truck, carefully (the little one has fallen asleep, again, on Jethro's lap) this time nobody shall separate us! Not even God! "We need to see the Doctor also for him. What kind of deal did you do with Michael Trevelyan?"  
"David, please, don't be so anxious...I obtained the temporary guard for two weeks. A social services' employee shall visit us in the meantime"  
I frown "Well, this employee should know in advance that this boy is destined to live with us...that we shall do everything that is necessary and more...to become his legal Parents"

Doctor Ducasse was waiting for us (I sent him a message with the delivery boys that works in the grocery store). He is sincerely glad to see us...and,when he discover our small 'newcomer', he points out, with a smile "I was wondering where the little Hiram was, when I went to examine the children in the Orphanage. He is always hiding (he seems to have problems when speaking Spanish...thus he can hardly communicate with his peers)"  
"Well, we have decided to take his temporary custody...and we have faith that we will get the full adoption"  
The Doctor looks at me "And what do you think about it, Mr Wayne?"  
Jethro shrugs "Doc, I've lost a Daughter many, many years ago...This is like a gift from Heaven, unexpected and absolutely...unbelievable"

+Gibbs+

I sigh at the sight of the prescribed pills and huff as I wheel myself out of the Docs with Hiram clinging to my chest and Thomas following behind us. I pause as another blasted coughing fit attacks and once I am finished, I glance down at the sound of a whimper  
"Please! You can't die! It's only you and Mr Moon that I can speak to! Please!"  
I turn to look at Thomas and sigh "Myself and Thomas will never let you go back there, you belong to us now" with that I let Thomas tug Hiram off me, wincing as my shirt rips as the kid refuses to let go. I shake my head as I wheel myself over to the passenger side before dragging myself onto the seat, panting with the effort but smile as I manage without help. My head turns as small arms wrap around my arm and I sigh before stating "Put your seatbelt on, Thomas shall be taking us home"  
Hiram gazes at me with wet jade eyes before turning to Thomas "Mr Moon...will Mr Marine be ok?"

+Kort+

I can't refuse to answer that question and the last thing I want is to put concern over his already tattered little Soul "Mr Marine, as you call him, shall be fine...We have reinforcements at home...after all, we are an army!"  
"Re-Rein...?"  
"Reinforcements! Two soldier who shall help us with the fight against any kind of disease, pain, sorrow of anger..."  
He puts his finger in the mouth and thinks for a while. Then he asks "And who are they?"  
"Captain Milord, the dog...and General Silva, the horse"

+Gibbs+

I chuckle at the look of wonder and stiffle another coughing fit, just as we reach our Cabin.  
Milord snaps her head up and cocks it to one side before scrambling up as she recognises the sound of the fast moving thing her Masters went in returning. She lets out happy barks as she leaves the Den...but pauses at the sight of a smaller Man beside her silver haired Master.  
I turn at the sound of barking and smile before patting my thigh, chuckling as Milord jumps into my lap. While running my fingers through her thick pelt, I turn to Hiram "This is our Daughter and your Sister...Hiram, meet Milord"

+Kort+

The child approaches and bends over. He doesn't demonstrate any kind of fear. "She reminds me of Lyda...Lyda was my doggie. She died when the car...crashed"  
I embrace the little thin body with all the strength of my Soul "You have recovered her...as I have recovered you"  
The dog wags her tail in joy. That little hand caressing her is something new...but it doesn't look this way. It seems to me that the dog had been waiting for the child since forever...

+Gibbs+

I smile at the sight before wheeling myself indoors and start preparing some sandwiches. I turn at the sound of movement and smirk as Thomas and Hiram walk in "Hey, I'm just preparing some lunch for us all"  
Thomas walks over and attempts to take over...but I push him away  
"Go show Hiram Silva, I'm fine doing this by myself" with that I narrow my eyes and slap away the hands "Go!"  
Thomas backs away and sighs "Fine...but we won't be long" he places the bottle of pills on the side "You are to take two pills from each bottle in ten minutes"  
I sigh and nod "I will...now go!"

+Kort+

This is such a wonderful afternoon.  
I guide Hiram to our barn: but Silva has perceived our presence yet. "Hiya, beautiful!" I greet, while entering the little dressing room attached to the stall and searching for my riding boots "Here we have a newcomer...a new friend...a new member of our growing Family. As the birds, the butterflies and even the insects have become our relatives, we have a big wonderful Family and-" I lean to take Hiram in my arms "-I know how to speak to each of them!"  
"D-Do you really know how to do it...Sir?" The immensely shining green eyes widen even more.  
"Of course! I learned it with the many many years I've sailed the seas...Did you see the boat my life companion is building outside, in the shore?"  
He nods, vigorously.  
"Well, this one shall be prepared soon...so we shall go to sail the oceans once more"  
"Can I...go with you?"  
"Of course! You are the only reason I have for to wish to sail the Seas again! You, and that stubborn man who is now preparing our meal!"  
Silva neighs in happiness, like inviting us to the promised promenade.  
Thus Sun is softly descending in the sky, going to meet the horizon, for to bring us one of these spectacular sunsets I love to photograph. Now, I shall depict the Angel running to the Sunrise, by the Sea...an universe of sapphire and foam...with two unique jade green eyes, that speak to me from the beginning of time...

+Gibbs+

I turn my head at the sound of footsteps and smile as my Lover walks in with our Son behind him "Hey...sandwiches are all ready"  
Thomas walks over and checks my medication "You took them?"  
I roll my eyes "Of course I did!" a playful smirk crosses my face "I'm a good Marine that likes to follow orders" I give him a flirty look "All orders..."  
Thomas licks his lips as his jade eye darkens in arousal but he shakes himself out of his aroused state as he watches Hiram climb into his Lovers lap.  
I still and chuckle as Hiram starts munching his way through the sandwiches while telling me all about Silva and Milord.

+Kort+

We have made the arrangements for the incoming night: I shall sleep on the couch and Jethro will share the bed with our Angel. I watch them, Jethro is teaching him how to play the naval battle, in the simple old way: with a paper, a pencil and lots of imagination. I sit down at my little desk and write. I write the story of a Angel boy whose wings are invisible for everyone, but not for us. I write the story of a star that suddenly fell and enlightened our lives with the sparkling light of an innocent laugh. I write the story of the Angel boy who travelled centuries, distant lands, continents, seas, oceans and arrived to my lap to take a rest...telling me what he could see inside people's hearts.  
To judge by looks...To judge by appearances...To judge by acting and to forget one's heart.  
The main Sin of mankind, that this Angel boy doesn't know. And he shan't know it, as long as I have breath. I solemnly swear, today, to the stars, to the waves, to the moon, that watches this little window and blesses our simple, humble intimacy.

+Gibbs+

I enjoy the time spent with our new Son...but I feel terror within my heart at the fear that I could lose him like Kelly. I glance over at Thomas and sigh in delight as I spot the wide smile on his face (He is truly happy), it's then that I pause (He has never had a Family before! You have given him a Family) with that I wheel myself over to him and tug him into my lap.  
Thomas start at the move, but instantly calms as he gazes at his Lover.  
I smirk at the look and kiss the back of his neck...frowning at the gasp before blushing as I realise I have become hard due to his weight in my lap. I discreetly glance at Hiram before turning to Thomas "Sorry, I can't control my bodys reaction" I suddenly cringe and bite my bottom lip "I can't sleep with Hiram in the bed...I'd prefer to sleep in my chair, until I've finished building a bed of his own"  
Thomas goes to move off me but I grab him back "Wait until my erection has gone? As I'd rather not explain why my sweats are tented"

+Kort+

This Jethro!  
I can't understand how a Marine, a fully skilled Marine, infamous due to his tremendous control and toughness, can still have, at his more than mature age, this kind of problem!?  
I look at the boy "I shall narrate him a tale...the tale of the flying fish that wanted to become a bowerbird...while you try to recompose yourself..." I grab the boy by his hand, holding his hand as we go outside, to sit down under the starred sky. There is a crescent moon that enlightens the scene and the distant odour of the Sea inebriates our nostrils with the secure promise of foamy dreams. "The fact is that the fish wanted to become a bowerbird...one of these birds also called 'of paradise', because they live in enchanted islands, a bit like this land where we are now...and where every dream can come true. The fish dreamed and his dream, effectively, was accomplished: when the moon was brightening in the sky, in nights like this one, he turned himself into a bowerbird, a bird of paradise and travelled far...so far...that nobody, nor human, nor animal could overtake him" I sense the little one falling asleep and I take him in my arms "Sleep, my little love...you are my bird of paradise"

+Gibbs+

I watch Kort and Hiram leave the Cabin and I quickly head into my Workshop, thankful that my erection has finally gone. A soft smile crosses my face as I wheel myself around the room, gently caressing the wooden bedframe I have created. I pick up my chisel and gently start creating the designs Hiram has chosen, smirking at the way the crocodile starts to take shape

+Kort+

I place the Angel in bed, tucking him up with the three blankets and the huge hand can't stop caressing the soft brown locks falling on his forehead...so soft. I need to invent a new story about the crocodile who fought the shark and won and how they became friends and travelled to that Kingdom where all the animals are companions and work altogether to construct a better world of peace and happiness. I need to invent the best story of all for this Angel and make it become true. As Jethro is still working in his carpentry room, (I still perceive the smell of sawdust and fresh wood...so Jethro! So homey!), I decide to sit down on the couch, taking paper and pencil...and almost without realising it, I begin to draw the boy Angel, the environment,the Cabin, the sky, the stars...and the crescent that seems to wink at our so heavy, painfully gained happiness. And I sincerely (but sincerely, from the bosom!) hope that this new sort of unexpected happiness shall be able to everlast forever...

+Gibbs+

I spend the next three days carving out the designs for Hirams bed, with a crocodile on each leg and Silva as the headboards while Milord is curled up at the bottom. I ignore Thomas's worried nagging about me not leaving the Workshed and smile as I finish the last little bit.  
A sigh of delight escapes my chest as I wheel myself over to the small desk and grab the bottle of wood varnish before slowly and methodically starting to seal the wood...an hour later I nod to myself and wheel myself out of the room as I await for the varnish to dry.  
Thomas looks up with his constant look of worry and I shake my head as I breeze past him "Mark? Have you taken your pills?"  
I roll my eyes as I grab the bottle and down the four pills in one "There you go" with that I roll myself over to him and gently kiss him "Hirams bed shall be ready to use tomorrow...then we have some making up to do before planning the Wedding"

+Kort+

He has created a masterpiece.  
I am thinking of the way these simple pieces of wood turn into pure wonder when he manages them with his hands...As he has done with me.I was a solitary, a lonely piece of dried wood...and he discovered some traces of life inside this old bottling, so damaged, so tattered, so...jaded.  
He unveiled my desire of life.  
He taught me the love of life.  
Love life and it shall give you back love.  
These simple word came to me when I realised I was his fellow traveler in this so unpredictable path we use to call 'existence'


	11. Chapter 11

+Gibbs+

I smile as Thomas walks in after a long day of planning and sigh as he stretches out beside me. I smirk as I tug my legs into position before curling up against his side "You ok? I'm Sorry I couldn't help...but my Spanish is crap"  
Thomas chuckles before running a hand through my hair "It's ok, everything is settled"  
A soft sigh escapes my chest as I arch up into the caress before nuzzling his neck "So when is the date of our Wedding?"  
"A week tomorrow"  
I nod and yawn before smirking "Sorry...our first night back in our own bed, and I am yawning away"  
He shakes his head as he tugs me closer "Your body needs to finish healing from your bout with tracheitis"  
I nod before drifting but snap awake as I feel Thomas moving away and I tighten my arms "Wha-?"  
Thomas rolls his eye before gently pulling away "I'm just gonna get undress"  
My cheeks heat up and I watch with daken eyes as he lays down beside me in all his glory...and I realise I'm no longer tired. I quickly strip myself before tugging him ontop of me "Make love to me?"

+Kort+

How could I reject the gentle demand? I simply reply with a kiss, a long, soft, savouring kiss...I let my tongue explore that delicious cave and for the first time, I feel completely lost. Lost in his body, lost in his being, lost in this delicious mixture of silence and lust. I descend with my mouth, once my thirst is satisfied, to travel across his skin...I want to taste his love, the liquid form of his love...I want to swallow the essence of this man...His truth, his being, his self...

+Gibbs+

My back arches in pleasure...and I let out an embarrassing squeak as Thomas suddenly swallows me down to the base (He is amazing!). I reach down and tug him up to face me before taking his lips into a demanding kiss, growling in arousal as I taste myself on his tongue.  
Thomas smirks and straddles his Lovers waist...before suddenly impaling himself.  
A gasp escapes my chest and I arch my back in pleasure, while biting my bottom lip to keep myself from shouting out. Once I am able to speak, I glare up at him "You are naughty...very naughty"  
He just smirks while rocking on me "Come on then, Gunny! Show this 'naughty boy' what you can do!"  
My eyes slit at the challenge and I tug him down, while forcing him to shift his hips and smirk as his hips stutter "See...I may not be able to move my hips...but I can still grant you pleasure" with that I take his lips, swallowing his moans while wrapping a hand around his cock. I pull back slightly "Cum for me Thomas...only me"

+Kort+

I twist my waist, in a move (I know) makes he lose his mind "I shall give you my flood...but I want you exploding with me, at the same time"  
He uses his hands to drag me to the edge...and I assure that he reaches his goal  
"You, Gunny...Gunnery Sergeant! You are making this old Hitman go insane! You-" I can't continue! This is unusual...but I have lost my control! Notwithstanding all the efforts, struggling with my own breathing...I loose myself completely...and I bathe his hand at the same time a burning sea fires inside me

+Gibbs+

A startled grunt escapes my chest as Thomas collapses ontop of me and I shake my head as I attempt to push him off "Thomas! We shall end up stuck together in the morning!"  
A sleep heavy voice answers "Go to sleep Marine..."  
I roll my eyes before wrapping my arms around him "I love you Thomas...David" with that I kiss his forehead and drift off.

(Seven Days Later)

I nervously attempt to do up my bow-tie while looking in the mirror. I gaze up at movement and smile at Tony "Hey...can you give me a hand?"  
Tony smirks and heads over to help.  
Once I am all dressed I take a calming breath "I know that I have been counting the days...but I am now scared shitless!"  
He shrugs and kneels down to tie up my shoes "I know that I wouldn't have been your first choice for Best Man...but I am thankful you asked"  
A soft smile crosses my face "Yeah...me to" before I straighten up "Come then...I don't want to be late for my own Wedding"

+Kort+

The ceremony was very quiet, the Best Men (Doctor Pitt asked me the courtesy to office as my best man) and surprisingly, a priest...  
I think I can recognise the features,even if older,in his face.  
"Father Francis!?"  
The priest nods and explains to me that he has been commissioned to a school for underprivileged children in Southern Brazil and when taking some days of holidays, wanted to know the famous Uruguayan coast: thus, he crossed the border and immediately fell in love with the little village of Cabo Polonio.  
"But I think, dear Son, that it was a hand from above" he points to the sky "Who guided me here..."  
"But you...a Catholic priest, you...don't have any issues? We are, the both of us...men!"  
His smile widens "My Son, Thomas Trent...David Dorian, or whatever is your name now: when love is present, everything that could have been dirty, sinful, erroneous, guilty...is automatically forever"

+Gibbs+

I watch with a smile on my face as Thomas happily catches up with the man who saved his life and smirk as they talk about how that 'dirty' money...that money that he was meant to kill me for...has changed the lives for the better. I turn as a small hand touches my arm and I chuckle as I tug Hiram into my lap "Hey little man"  
Hiram smiles at me "Hey Dad, who is Father speaking to?"  
A soft smile crosses my face as I kiss his forehead "A friend from his Past life"  
He nods and snuggles against my chest "I like your friends, Tony and Brad! They are funny"  
I chuckle as I gaze up, noticing my Husband walking over and state "We were two Lonely Souls until we met and now, with you, we are a Family"

+Kort+

The fact I have been a lost rebel almost all my life made me clever respect to some (and very important) things:  
The world doesn't care about what one says or does, but they always shall turn your back on them and go on.  
Life is a bunch of good and bad experiences: take the good ones and discard what bothered you in the Past.  
Children are extraordinarily intelligent: later,adults (that bunch of idiots!) change them into their sad to avoid this unfortunate change, respect the golden rule: respect their Souls, their minds, their creativity. And make them smile.  
As that child I knew once, who always gives me his most beautiful grin of joy, of simplicity of purity. So, here we are: Leroy (Mark), Hiram...and maverick, the rogue, the rebel...Already tamed? Not in anyway! Never tamed...and always free. Free in love and life and enjoyment of the little good things (our dog, our house, our boat, our horse, our reverent nights when making silent love...not touching ourselves, but only with our Souls and eyes) Trent Kort...David Dorian Moon. Born free, and so he shall die free.

(Three Months Later)

The afternoon is giving us the charm of a new golden have a little apple tree and I, myself have taught Hiram how to make it grow up.  
"Can it hear us, then?" the little one asks, while handing me the small shovel to turn the soil of planting.  
"I'm sure he can, dear, because a soft breeze told me yesterday that it plans to give us the best apples..."  
"Maybe...maybe also a golden apple?" his voice sounds deliciously excited.  
"Maybe also that, too!" I grab his nose and play with it.

Almighty Heavens, I can't believe how happy I am! I am so glad, so content, so...fulfilled by everything, that I'm even afraid. I know that the words 'afraid' and 'Kort' don't really go together, nor have ever matched...but this sort of enchantment gives me the chills when I'm alone, and, when I am with them, with the family, with the ones I've chosen (or maybe destiny has chosen them for me?)...I want to gather all the warmth, all the light, to brighten the whole world. Everything of this was unthinkable only two or three years ago. I was a piece of dried land, a pariah, a man going from nowhere to nowhere, constantly and continuously hiding, compelled to do and to forget, almost immediately, what he has done.  
Now I have this and I fight everyday to keep every detail in place: our intimacy, our delicious silences, the long afternoons with tales and jokes and rides. Because now and only now, I can consider myself a true, an absolute and definitive warrior.

A warrior whose Lonely Soul was claimed by his twin spirit, and flourished, and fructified in all this tranquil, peaceful, blessed happiness. And, if this is what I deserve...I'm satisfied.

Believe me, whoever who is reading these words...believe me, for one...for two Lonely Souls...this is more than enough!

(The End)


End file.
